te odio, te quiero¿Te odio o te quiero?
by Gabri-san
Summary: el cap17! acercándose al final!
1. Fabuloso plan?

Ella… pertenecía a una familia de mucho dinero y poder. Cree en el amor. Está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha pero sus padres la comprometieron en contra de su voluntad con Naruto Uzumaki.

Él… quiere una esposa para que le de un hijo y así poder cobrar la herencia que su abuela le había dejado, sino sus "primitos" se apoderarían de todo. Emprende un viaje en busca de la esposa junto con sus hermanos.

Quién iba a pensar que estos dos personajes que vivían muy separados uno del otro… se iban a encontrar y de una manera, digamos, única… Dispuestos a todo por lograr su cometido. Ella, escapar y él, casarse. ¿Llegará el amor para ellos?

Naruto ni ningún personaje me pertenece (lamentablemte) sino al señor Kishimoto. lo que va en cursiva son los pensamientos

**Capítulo I**

Hinata Hyuuga estaba muy preocupada por su futuro, más bien estaba muy deprimida porque la estaban obligando a casarse con Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de muy buena familia, educado, atractivo, inteligente… excelente partido, pero ella no lo amaba, amaba a Sasuke y él a ella.

**Hanabi**: Hinata, Hinata

**Hinata**: Ah?... Dime Hanabi -dijo alejada de sus pensamientos

**Hanabi**: No estés triste Hina… Mira que hay en la ventana –dijo señalándola con el dedo. Hinata abre muy grandes los ojos, sonríe y corre a abrir la ventana. Hanabi se retira y vigila en el pasillo.

**Hinata**: Sasuke… me alegro que hayas venido –lo abraza

**Sasuke**: Hinta… ¿qué pasa, por qué estas seria? –le coge la barbilla- lo miro en tus ojos

**Hinata**: Mis padres… oh Sasuke, es horrible

**Sasuke**: Dime Hinata antes de que me comience a desesperar –la coge por los hombros, ella se ruboriza un poco

**Hinata**: Ya acordaron el día de la boda con la familia Uzumaki –se tira a sus brazos y comienza a llorar bajito, ruborizada. Sasuke corresponde al abrazo.

Los dos se quedan unos momentos en silencio, a Sasuke la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada y Hinata, su pobre Hinata no dejaba de llorar, pero bajito por temor a que sea escuchada y descubran a Sasuke. A fuera se escucha unos pequeños gritos y…

**Sasuke**¿Escuchaste Hinata?

**Hinata**: Sí… creo que será mejor que te vayas, adiós – cuando Hinata se dirigía hacia la puerta para ver que sucedía, Sasuke la apega hacia él de un tirón Hinata se pone como un aún más ruborizada.

**Sasuke**¿Me despides sin un beso? –la besa, se besan como nunca antes mezclando todos los sentimientos posibles, como si en ese beso se les fuera la vida. Ahora los dos están muy ruborizados.

**Hiashi**: Apártate Hanabi –entra en la habitación y presencia el beso de Hinata y Sasuke- ¡¡¡¿Qué es esto?!!! –Hinata y Sasuke se separan, Sasuke se pone delante de Hinata, como protegiéndola, Hinata se iba a desmayar pero reunió fuerzas para no hacerlos porque si lo hacía, dejaba sólo a Sasuke.

**Hinata**: Padre… yo…

**Hiashi**: Cállate, no te quiero escuchar, ven aquí inmediatamente yo arre…

**Hinata**: Pe… pero… -Hinata temerosa y bajando la mirada, se va donde está su padre

**Sasuke**: Hinata! –ve como se aleja Hinata de su lado, él que se había puesto delante para que así se sintiera protegida, pero parece que no le bastó y se marchó de su lado

**Hiashi**: Ahora usted y yo, hablaremos –le dijo a Sasuke- Hinata, Hanabi retírense ahora mismo

**Hinata**: Sí papá –no se atreve a mirar a Sasuke

**Hanabi**: Ss… sí papá –se sorprende al ver la reacción de Hinata, siempre supo que era muy temerosa pero pensó que al mirar a Sasuke en una situación así iba a cobrar valor y estar a su lado¿lo amaba no? .Cuando las dos se habían retirado de la habitación dejando solos a Sasuke y a Hiashi Hanabi le cuestionó a su hermana el por qué le había dejado solo a Sasuke.

**Hinata**¿Qué querías que hiciera Hanabi? Estaba nuestro padre muy furioso y me entró un miedo terrible –dijo sollozando

**Hanabi**: Lo sé Hinata pero hay momentos en el que una debe de ser fuerte para luchar por lo que una quiere –dicho esto salió corriendo dejando a una Hinata muy desconcertada y culpable. Neji que en esos momentos se encontraba caminando ve a su prima.

**Neji**: Hinata sama ¿le ocurre algo?

**Hinata**: Me ocurre que soy una cobarde

**Neji**: Lo dice por lo de Sasuke Uchiha, su padre ya le dijo que debe de olvidarse de él puesto que está compromet…

**Hinata**: Contra mi voluntad, comprometida contra mi voluntad –se sienta y se acurruca entre sus piernas, escondiendo su cara. Neji se agacha hasta llegar a su altura

**Neji**: Debe de hacer caso a su padre, todos sabemos, incluida usted, de que él va a ganar y usted se casará con Naruto Uzumaki… ese es su destino, resígnese o sufrirá aún más –se pone de pie y caminando le dice- y hará sufrir a otros –Hinata se reincorpora y reflexiona sobre lo último que dijo Neji, sabía que al final de todo Hiashi iba a salir victorioso y Sasuke podría salir muy mal en este pleito, RESIGNARME, era la palabra que tenía en su cabeza Hinata.

Después de mucho pensar se animó a regresar a la habitación para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y anunciar su decisión.

**Hiashi**¿No te bastó con la última advertencia que mandé a darte?

**Sasuke**: Ja… así que fue usted –dice haciendo una mueca- debí de adivinarlo

**Hiashi**: Entonces… ¿por qué vuelves a buscar a mi hija?

**Sasuke**: … -lo mira cautelosamente

**Hiashi**: Aléjate Sasuke Uchiha, ella ya está comprometida y nadie, escúchalo muy bien… NADIE PODRÁ IMPEDIRLO –Sasuke se pone en guardia pero siente una presencia, también Hiashi- Te dije que te vayas –a Sasuke le entra un coraje enorme y comienza a pelear contra Hiashi, este último con toda la tranquilidad del mundo lo manda lejos y entra en la habitación Hinata corriendo

**Hinata**: Basta padre por favor, yo… -mira a Sasuke quien se levantó después del golpe, le da la espalda- yo ya tomé una decisión –antes de que Hiashi reaccione Sasuke le pregunta

**Sasuke**¿Cuál es Hinata?

**Hinata**: Decidí… -sigue dándole la espalda a Sasuke, era como si lo ignorara- Padre, decidí hacerle caso, me casaré dentro de una semanas con Naruto Uzumaki –le vencen sus piernas y cae de rodillas; Sasuke se queda helado (por segunda vez)

**Hiashi**: Muy bien –mirando a Sasuke- Ahora comprenderá que está demás en esta mansión ¿verdad? –Sasuke vuelve en sí y mira a Hinata arrodillada, ella aún no se anima a mirarlo

**Sasuke**¿Eso quieres… Hinata? –A Hinata le pasa una especie de corriente por su cuerpo, se para y un poco vacilante avanza hacia su padre- Eso lo dice todo, muy bien, si eso quieres, hasta nunca Hinata –sale por la ventana y Hinata voltea y se asoma, corriendo, por la ventana y ve como rápidamente su amor se aleja de ella para siempre

**Hiashi**: Arréglate que dentro de poco vendrá tu prometido a visitarte –sale del cuarto de Hinata y esta comienza a llorar a mares

Después de dos horas Naruto aparece por la mansión Hyuuga

**Empleada**: La señorita ya va a bajar espere un momento, el padre y la hermana salieron

**Naruto**: Sí, no se preocupe yo espero aquí -le sonríe a la empleada, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y se retira con un "Con permiso". Naruto estaba como ido, un asunto muy importante le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Ese asunto era su Sa…

**Hinata**: Siento haberlo echo esperar mucho, Naruto-kun –baja su mirada y se ruboriza un poco, puesto que están los dos solos

**Naruto**: Mmm… de verdad me hiciste esperarte mucho –le dice divertido

**Hinata**: Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun –inclina la cabeza

**Naruto**: Descuida, sólo bromeaba contigo y me gustaría que dejes de tratarme por "TÚ", yo no lo hago y no se me hace justo que me trates así –levanta una ceja y se acerca a Hinata, la toma de la barbilla, cosa que hace sonrojar a Hinata, y le sonría- Quiero que me trates por tú ¿Estamos?

**Hinata**: Sí… -ambos toman asiento uno enfrente al otro

**Naruto**: Y dime ¿qué has estado haciendo?

**Hinata**: Yo… -desvía loa mirada y comienza a recordar todo lo ocurrido hace tan solo dos horas

**Naruto**: Oh, lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal –dijo al ver a Hinata muy deprimida, con la cabeza gacha, y oye pequeños sollozos

**Hinata**: Discúlpem… discúlpame a mí, cambiemos de tema por favor

**Naruto**: Como desees –Naruto se inquietaba en su silla

**Hinata**¿Te ocurre algo?

**Naruto**¿Eh¿A mí?... No que va, estoy bien –intenta fingir una sonrisa pero su boca lo traiciona y no se mueve

**Hinata**: Bueno –no quería hacerlo sentir más incómodo de lo que estaba. Naruto juraba que si escucha la palabra "matrimonio" no aguantaría más y se lo diría- En cuanto a lo del… del matrimo… –Naruto se le tira delante de ella cayendo en el suelo, Hinata se asusta y si no fuera porque Naruto le tapa la boca, ella iba a empezar a gritar o a desmayarse

**Naruto**: No grites por favor, es que ya no aguanto más –se deja caer al lado de Hinata y agacha la cabeza

**Hinata**¿Qué… qué pasa? –dijo más calmada y sin entender

**Naruto**: Hinata, te voy a decir algo y espero que me comprendas y ayudes, es algo muy serio, no quiero que pienses que es por ti, no, sino… es por ella –Hinata seguía sin entender- escúchame atentamente- Yo no me quiero casar porque…

"_**Naruto**__: Te amo Sakura Haruno –le dice haciéndola molestar porque no le gustaba que la llamara por su apellido_

_**Sakura**__: Y yo a ti, Naruto Uzumaki –él hace una mueca, por la cual Sakura empieza a reírse y Naruto la abraza y los dos empiezan a caer y a rodar por las flores; en un principio, como Sakura estaba de espaldas, ella empieza a gritar y a pegarle suavemente en la cabeza; los dos comparten ese momento mágico y lleno de felicidad y amor entre ellos rogando a Dios que lo haga eterno_

_**Naruto**__: Me hiciste doler la cabeza Sakura chan –pone carita de perrito_

_**Sakura**__¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si alguien de improvisto se te tira y sientes que caes al vacío? –se quedan mirando_

_**Naruto**__: Bueno, estás disculpada –los dos se empiezan a reír y a besa_

_**Naruto**__¿Señora se encuentra Sakura en casa? –venía corriendo muy rápido_

_**Señora**__: Se encerró en su cuarto llorando, ya lo sabe –le hace un ademán para que suba- Espero que esto se solucione por el bien de los dos –Naruto sube estrepitosamente las gradas_

_**Sakura**__: Baka! –escuchó mucho ruido y sabía que era él- Ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra y mucho menos a entr… -él ya estaba dentro y la miraba a ella, abrazada a su almohada- No te quiero volver a ver nunca más –le dice tirándole la almohada que con su fuerza al esquivarla y caer en la pared, hace un hueco muy grande_

_**Naruto**__: Escúchame Haruno –se pone serio, nunca lo había visto así salvo cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella- Mis padres decidieron casarme, pero yo no lo haré¿me escuchaste? –se le acerca y le quita las manos de los oídos que ella se había puesto haciendo la que no lo escuchaba ni le interesaba- ¿y sabes por qué no me casaré? –la toma de la barbilla y ella niega con la cabeza- No lo haré porque TE AMO, SÓLO A TI TE AMO… y si es necesario pelear por defender este amor, sin dudarlo lo haré –da un tirón, la apega más hacia sí y la besa… en ese beso Sakura estaba completamente que Naruto decía la verdad _

_Sakura: Te amo Naruto Uzumaki –los dos caen a la cama y se quedan profundamente dormidos"_

**Naruto**: Y eso es todo –dijo muy entristecido- yo no puedo casarme contigo porque amo a...Sakura; no es por ti porque eres una magnífica chica y me consta pero, nuestro matrimonio, que según muchos es perfecto, sólo sería un desastre y un tormento para nuestros corazones porque… -mira a Hinata- según tengo entendido tú también estás enamorada ¿no? –Naruto logra recobrar un poco de esa picardía característica que tiene y le sonríe; Hinata se sonrojo y baja la mirada

**Hinata**: Etto… Y-yo –_"¿por qué tartamudeo, ya lo había superado no?" _y en efecto, los años no habían pasado por gusta por Hinata, estaba más madura, ya no tartamudeaba tanto, pero seguía siendo la dulce y tímida Hinata de siempre- Pues sí, yo también no me quiero casar porque… estoy enamorada de otro chico –dijo rojísima

**Naruto**: Tranquila Hinata… no te avergüences –le sonría, Hinata le devuelve la sonrisa y se siente más segura- Ahora Hinata –se pone serio- tenemos que hacer algo para detener este matrimonio –Hinata iba a negarse pero Naruto procede y le dice- y ya he pensado en algo –sonríe maliciosamente- ¿estás enterada que la próxima semana (justo en el día de su "matrimonio") llegará un barco del extranjero con ese famoso "buscoesposa" de la ciudad contigua a la nuestra? –le sonríe, aún más, maliciosamente y Hinata se aterra…

_¿Qué le propondrá Naruto a Hinata¿Quién es ese "buscoesposa"¿Qué pasará con la historia de SasukexHinata, NarutoxSakura? Y lo más importante _

N/A: Bueno eso es todo por hoy… espero que este fic les guste es que soy principiante escribiendo fics, como verán no tiene mucha pelea (por no decir nada) y se dedica más al romanticismo, acepto críticas constructivas y no sean tan malas conmigo comprenda que es mi primer fic nn….. Ah!! Y gracias por leer


	2. Descubierto, Sasuke

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, pero con mucho gusto me quedaría con Gaara y Neji kun n///n

**Capítulo II**

Esa noche Hinata no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupada e indecisa por la propuesta que le hizo Naruto cuando la vino a visitar.

"_El riesgo es muy grande pero… Sasuke lo vale. Él se enfrentó a mi papá, mientras yo me iba y todo por este miedo que siento, yo sé que puedo superarlo, pero solo lo lograré cuando este con Sasuke, con él a mi lado de seguro que todo cambiara para bien. Yo…" _Hinata es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien la llamaba por la ventana muy despacio. _"Sasuke" _

Hinata se levanta de un salto de su cama y corre a abrir la ventana para que entre Sasuke.

**Sasuke**: Hinata –la abraza muy fuerte y comienza a besarla por todos lados, eso lo hacia sin mala intención, pero Hinata estaba comenzando a ponerse muy rojita, esos besos la harían perder la cordura. Hinata trataba de separarse despacio para que él no pensara que lo estaba rechazando, pero cada vez que ella se aleja un poco, él ponía más fuerza en el abrazo.

Hinata se estaba empezando a incomodar por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, eran jóvenes, se amaban y estaban en su cuarto a oscuras, salvo por una hermosa luna llena que alumbraba la casi oscura habitación. Cuando Sasuke comienza a besarla con más intensidad, Hinata ya no pudo poner más resistencia y estaba empezando a dejarse llevar cuando...

**Naruto: **Hinata… -murmuraba Naruto por la ventana, este se sorprendió al igual que Hinata y Sasuke que se habían separado inmediatamente al escuchar la voz, apenas audible, de Naruto; Hinata se apresura a abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a Naruto- Gomen, creo que interrumpí algo –dijo muy apenado y un poco divertido

**Sasuke**: Hmp… -desvía la mirada

**Hinata**: _"Trágame tierra" –pensó- _No… no es nada… Naruto… kun -estaba realmente apenada, de improviso Naruto se le acerca muy, pero muy cerca de la cara, Hinata se aterroriza, estaba casi segura que se iba a desmayar, y Sasuke se pone en guardia.

**Naruto**: Deja ya el "kun" –se aleja antes que Sasuke le de una patada en la cara, Hinata calma a Sasuke- Tranquilo, no le iba a hacer nada malo

Hinata les pide que no peleen y guarden silencio porque los demás (Hiashi, Neji) podrían sospechar y subir a la habitación. Hinata le pregunta el motivo de su visita, a estas horas de la noche, Sasuke mira a Naruto al igual que Hinata ansiosos por su respuesta

**Naruto**: Hinata-chan… -al decir esto mira a Hinata y luego a Sasuke, como se divertía al ponerlos en aprietos- ¿puedo decirte así, verdad? –Hinata mira a Sasuke y luego asiente- Bueno… ¿no recuerdas que habíamos quedado encontrarnos a esta hora para ver como impedimos nuestra boda?

Dicho esto Hinata recordó todo y pidió disculpas por su olvido, Sasuke un poco confuso le pregunta a Hinata de que están hablando y esta le cuenta sobre el "plan" de Naruto, claro que ella no estaba obligada a aceptar pero era el único que estaba a disposición, contando el cortísimo tiempo que les quedaba para cranear uno. Inmediatamente Sasuke mostró su desagrado e iba a golpear a Naruto por poner en peligro, con su dichoso plan, a su querida Hinata; pero Hinata les recordó a ambos que tenían que guardar silencio, eso logró tranquilizar a Sasuke.

"_Si que es valiente, ¿cómo puede tranquilizar a tremendo dobe, tan malhumorado y ella tan dulce?" pensó Naruto al ver a Hinata tranquilizando a Sasuke_

"Él solo trata de ayudar, Sasuke" le explicaba Hinata a Sasuke, él solo volteaba la cara un poco enojado no satisfecho con la respuesta

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Te doy plazo, un mes para que consigas una esposa y la dejes embarazada, sino todo este imperio que te dejo nuestra pobre abuela, será mío, como debió de ser desde un principio, recuerda que ese era el requisito para que heredes todo sino, y te lo vuelvo a repetir… será para mí… _

_¿Eso es una amenaza? –dijo Gaara muy molesto, una provocación más, y juraba que lo aniquilaría y así se quedaba con todo el imperio sin necesidad de casarse_

_Tómalo como quiera Gaara, me agradaría seguir platicando contigo pero las mujeres, digo, mis deberes me llaman –Yuki, al igual que Gaara, era un muchacho muy atractivo y un casanova, sólo que este era cruel con las mujeres que estaba, las hacía caer en su juego y luego de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, las rechazaba, no podía estar con una misma mujer aunque una semana entera. Tenía un harén completo de todas las razas de chicas.- Así que adiós –desaparece en una ráfaga de viento, dejando a Gaara muy enojado y este comienza a tirar todo lo que encuentra su paso, después de un corto tiempo, Gaara se pone serio y… sonría maliciosamente, había ideado algo, perverso"_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

…: Malditos aprovechados, pero yo no les daré el gusto de quedarse con todo, encontraré a una esposa que me dé un hijo y te haré pagar todas completas y de una sola vez. Tengo todo un mes para elegir a una chica linda porque por el hecho que no la vaya a querer no significa que deba ser fea, estoy completamente seguro que no la voy a querer, ni ella a mí, lo más seguro es que le guste y también por la enorme herencia que voy a heredar… o sea puro interés –dicho esto tira la copa de vino que segundos antes, estaba en su boca

**Temari**: ¿Ocurre algo Gaara? –entra a la habitación de Gaara

**Gaara**: No Temari… gracias –Temari se retira; él solo quería a sus hermanos que siempre le dieron su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba- Este mes va a ser el más divertido de toda mi vida –sonríe maquiavélicamente, recoge con la arena la copa que tiro momentos antes- Eso es muy seguro

¿Entonces quedamos así tortolitos? –dijo Naruto muy divertido al ver la cara de Sasuke; Hinata y él estaban ya un buen rato tratando de convencerlo que su plan iba a funcionar y era con el único que corría menos riesgo

¿Cómo nos llamaste, usuratonkachi? –ya estaba cabreándose, cuando es confortado por una mano muy suave que le toca el hombro tratando de apaciguarlo, era Hinata

No comiencen a pelear, gomen, y en cuanto al plan Naruto, lo he estado pensando mejor y yo… yo… -dijo Hinata con una voz apenas audible

Hinata-chan, respetaré lo que hayas decidido, sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti –le pone una mano al hombro y se le apega un poco, Sasuke se pone alerta y le lanza una mirada mortal a Naruto- Sasuke y yo estamos aquí para poyarte ¿verdad Sasuke? –Sasuke, un poco sorprendido por el cambio de Naruto, solo asiente con la cabeza

Muchas gracias chicos –Responde Hinata

Pero dinos de una buena vez que decidiste que me empiezo a desesperar –la sacude un poco, increíblemente Sasuke no lo golpea sino que la mira, como apoyando a Naruto

Yo decidí –Hinata la hacia más larga y se siente en la alfombra azul de su cuarto, Naruto y Sasuke sientan también y mueven la cabeza esperando la respuesta de Hinata- Yo

Hinata!! –le gritan bajito a Hinata los dos

Yo necesito pensarlo más –Sasuke agacha la cabeza _(N/A: bota humito por la boca como diciendo "UFF") y Naruto se cae de espaldas_

**Naruto**: ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Nani??????!!!!! –grita muy fuerte, Sasuke y Hinata le tapan la boca

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se escuchaban pasos subiendo las escaleras, Hinata al encontrarse en esta situación se desmaya, Sasuke y Naruto actúan rápido y la acuestan en la cama, la acomodan bien y ellos salen rápidamente por la ventana y se transforman en personas diferentes. Naruto obliga a Sasuke a transformarse en un chico borracho y él también. Hiashi y Neji suben rápidamente hacia la alcoba de Hinata, habían escuchado el grito de Naruto pero felizmente no lograron reconocer la voz, la encuentran a Hinata "dormida", Neji se asoma por la ventana y ve a los "dos chicos borrachos".

¿Naniiiii…? ¿Cómo que… hic… te botaron por… hic… borracho? –Naruto le guiña un ojo, Sasuke se comienza a enojar, pero tiene que contenerse, después iba a cobrarle esta

Pues… hic... eso mismo… pero que ni se… hic… crean que me dejaré… hic… vencer tan fácilmente… hic… lucharé hasta volverlo… hic… a conseguir –eso lo dijo con doble intención, Naruto y Sasuke sabían que Neji estaba viéndolos, Sasuke iba a continuar hablando pero Naruto lo interrumpe

Pero también supe que te botaron por… hic… pervertido y… hic… calentón –Sasuke se puso rojo, de ira y vergüenza, no cabía duda de que Naruto se refería por lo sucedido con Hinata cuando este los interrumpió

… -le murmura por lo bajo _"te mataré, usuratonkachi"_

¿Hay algo afuera? –pregunta Hiashi a Neji

Sólo dos pobres borrachos –le responde acercándose a él

Hinata está dormida, todo indica que fueron esos dos borrachos, manda a que los boten inmediatamente –Neji dice "Hai" y desaparece

Y así terminó el día… con borrachines, con bellas durmientes que en realidad son desmayadas, con planes y con… el esperado Gaara.

Después de seis días…

Dicen que es muy atractivo –dice una chica a su amiga

Y lo mejor es que está buscando esposa –esta le responde

Y tiene mucho dinero, un excelente partido… Me caso- las dos chicas comentaban sobre Gaara, pues él, junto con sus hermanos, llegaba hoy a la ciudad para encontrar una candidata para que sea su esposa

¿Qué ocurrirá allá Hinata? Mucha gente está amontonado y hay un enorme y lujoso barco que se viene acercando –Hanabi pregunta a su hermana, al ver que no obtenía respuesta le grita- ¡Hinata!

¿Eh? gomen Hanabi pero estaba pensando en otras cosas… ¿qué me dijiste? –le responde

Nada, olvídalo, ¿puedo ir donde está toda la gente a investigar un poco? –le pregunta Hanabi

No, nuestro padre dijo que te cuide, así que estás bajo mi cuidado -Hinata iba a recoger su vestido de novia, mañana era su boda, Hanabi, por orden de Hiashi, la estaba acompañando

Lo sé, pero yo no pedí acompañarte –le recuerda

Ni yo –Hinata hace enojar un poco a Hanabi con su respuesta- esta bien, no peleemos, te doy permiso, pero regresas rápido, ya conoces la tienda está aquí cerca –Hanabi le sonríe y se va corriendo hacia el punto de reunión de la gente, la relación con su hermana había mejorado mucho en todos estos años aunque esto no quitaba que algunas veces pelearan

Hinata ahora, sola, caminaba despacio hacia la tienda, como para demorarse toda una eternidad y no recoger su vestido y no casarse con Naruto. Mientras caminaba lentamente iba pensando y recordando el plan de Naruto también pensaba en Sasuke hace 6 días que no lo veía, puesto que Hiashi tenía sus sospechas por la noche cuando se reunieron y puso vigilancia y a Neji le encargo a Hinata, era como su sombra, así que era mejor no frecuentar a Sasuke hasta el día del plan. Ahora Hanabi solo la acompañaba a ella porque Neji se fue de misión, para alegría de ella. Se detuvo en medio de la plaza, justo al lado de la pileta para pensar en su querido Sasuke y de paso mirar lo que había llamado la atención a toda esa gente reunida, desde donde estaba podía ver un poco.

Hola Hanabi –le saluda una amiga de Hanabi

Hola Sekai ¿qué ocurre, por qué tanto tumulto? –le pregunta

¿Cómo? ¿No sabes? –Hanabi niega con la cabeza- Hoy día llega el chico ese, Gaara que busca esposa y mirará las candidatas, dicen que es muy rico y muy apuesto, lástima que solo pide muchachas a partir de los 19 años

Pero de seguro él es más viejo –le dice

Eso sí no sé, pero como dicen que es guapo yo creo que no –dice Sekai

Pero la plata hace apuesto a cualquier tipejo –le dice Hanabi, esta hace reír a su amiga

No cambias Hanabi, mira, ya llegaron –dice señalando al barco que instantes antes miró Hanabi en la lejanía.

Hanabi y Sekai lograron avanzar a la primera fila de toda esa gente y sobre todo, de las señoritas escandalosas que en parecían recibir a una estrella de cine o algo por el estilo

Wow… es muy guapo –exclamó Sekai al ver bajar a Gaara del barco

Aaahh!! –muchas muchachas gritaban y las más exageradas se desmayaban.

La seguridad de Gaara hizo campo entre la gente. Gaara pisó tierra firme y Kankuro dijo por él:

"Muchas gracias por su cálida bienvenida, pero en estos momentos mis hermanos y quien les habla, Kankuro, estamos muy cansados por el viaje y nos retiramos hacia el hotel a descansar un poco, nuestros encargados se encargarán de avisar a todas la señoritas interesadas, sobre la "audición" si así se le puede decir, y en donde nos encontraremos para que todas se presenten. Muchas gracias nuevamente y hasta luego, las esperamos a todas"

Gaara estaba un poco fastidiado con todos esos gritos pero lo sabía disimular muy bien con una sonrisa pícara y seductora, no dijo ni una palabra, él junto con sus hermanos entran en un carro negro con lunas polarizadas con dirección hacia el hotel y por el camino pasa enfrente de hacia donde está ella y un carro negro delante de todos ellos. El carro pasa justo delante de ella.

Gaara bajó un poco el vidrio para así poder tomar un poco de aire y al pasar delante de la plaza, ve a una hermosa chica, muy blanca y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos que estaba justo por cruzar la calle. Esta chica le llamó mucho la atención, era realmente hermosa y blanca como la nieve, parecía un ángel, toda inocente. Ella, parada justo delante de él, pudo notar que estaba un poco triste, lo miró en sus ojos, pero aún así, _pensó "Se ve todo una diosa aún estando triste, no me imagino como estaría alegre… pero ¿qué pienso? Gaara piensa con la cabeza fría. Ella sólo sería una buena candidata para ser tu esposa, sólo eso. Y de seguro que en cuanto avisen donde se realizará todo para elegir candidatas, ella será la primera en la fila, seguro no te reconoció y por eso no se tiró sobre el auto, pero, parece que es diferente, mejor no me ilusiono, en fin, va a ser un concurso muy interesante" sonríe Gaara._

Hinata miró a un chico pelirrojo bastante atractivo y con una mirada penetrante, sin saber por qué, se ruborizó en el momento que él fijo su mirada en ella y luego justo cuando ya se alejaba de su vista, sonrió seductoramente. La dejó media atolondrada pero se apresuró a cruzar la calle al ver que la gente prácticamente se le tiraba encima. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

Hanabi después de haber saciado su curiosidad, se dirigía hacia la tienda donde Hinata debería estar recogiendo su vestido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos personas muy bien conocidas por Hinata y ella, abrazados y comiéndose a besos dentro de un bar de mala muerte.

Malditos, se tienen que esconder para que nadie los vea òó!! –dijo muy encolerizada Hanabi, iba a disponerse a entrar al bar pero se dijo a sí misma que era mejor pensar con la cabeza fría, y además eso no le correspondía a ella, era Hinata la que debía de matarlos y no ella. No podía creerlo, él se le veía muy enamorado pero… pero no era más que un perro.

Pensado esto se marchó del lugar, no entró al bar por lo de Hinata y además está prohibido el ingreso de menores de edad nnU. Cuando estaba ya cerca de la tienda, vio a Hinata que la llamaba con la mano, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Hinata que Sasuke era un maldito, que la estaba engañando con la zorra de Ino, su mejor amiga? No se hablaban las dos desde hace tiempo porque Hiashi no lo permitía pero esa no era excusa para quitarle el enamorado a Hinata, no señor, ¿Cómo reaccionará Hinata, es el momento indicado para decírselo, con quién podría hablar?

Hanabi, te demoraste mucho –le reclama Hinata, Hanabi estaba con su lucha mental del _"le digo o no le digo"- _Hanabi, estás extraña ¿estás bien? –Hanabi asiente con la cabeza- Bueno, vamos a casa que nuestro padre debe de estar preocupado por nuestra demora

Hanabi, lejos de su pelea mental, y observaba a su hermana, minutos antes estaba muy triste pero ahora estaba… estaba… ¿feliz?, ¿por qué? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido durante su ausencia?

Hinata. ¿Tú estás bien? –le pregunta. Hinata se sorprende por su pregunta.

Etto… ¿Por por qué… la pregun… pregunta, Hanabi? –se puse nerviosa, ¿la abría visto antes de cruzar la calle? Hanabi pudo percibir el nerviosismo de Hinata.

Estas rara Hinata, estás como, ¿cómo te puedo decir?, FELIZ –Hinata se tropieza y cae, Hanabi la ayuda a levantarse y para la buena suerte de Hinata ya habían llegado a casa y Neji estaba parado delante de la puerta.

¿Neji? Ya regresaste tan rápido –preguntó sorprendida Hanabi

Era una misión muy fácil, así que terminamos rápido –Entren que Hiashi sama las está esperando

Hai –Responden al unísono

Ya adentro, tal como lo dijo Neji, Hiashi se encontraba sentado muy serio

Hinata, Hanabi, neji entren –los tres obedecen- Mañana Hinata se casa con Naruto Uzumaki y formará su propia familia y veremos si ella se la cabeza del clan, espero que madurez y te hagas fuerte Hinata, sino, como es lo más seguro, Hanabi será la cabeza del clan, así que depende de ti Hinata, no quiero ninguna interrupción en tu boda Hinata, cualquier sospecha, morirá quien intente impedir tu matrimonio ya te estoy avisando Hinata, no quiero que después me reclames porque yo estoy con la conciencia tranquila y eso va para los tres, eso es todo, pueden retirarse –los tres salen de la habitación. Hinata sube a su alcoba corriendo medio llorosa y Hanabi le pide a Neji que conversen a solas.

Neji, tengo algo que decirte pero antes quiero estar segura de tus sentimientos por mi hermana –dijo Hanabi directamente, Neji como odiaba que sea tan directa la pequeña diablita esta

¿Cómo? –dijo Neji con una enorme gota en su frente

Me refiero que si odias a Hinata –le responde

No, yo estoy encargado de proteger a Hinata sama, no puedo odiarla –dijo Neji

Ok, entiendo –baja la mirada

¿Por qué la pregunta? –percibió que a Hanabi algo le preocupaba

Neji, lo que te voy a contar no quiero que le cuentes a mi padre y mucho menos a Hinata –Neji se empezó a preocupar

Hable, Hanabi sama- Hanabi le cuenta lo a quienes vio en el bar- Lo sabía, ese Uchiha no era un santo, solo quería herir a Hinata sama

Sí Neji, lo sé y por eso pido tu ayuda, tenemos que impedir el matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto kun, ellos no se aman es más, la noche que mi padre y tú subieron a la alcoba de Hinata, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke estaban planeando algo para que no se casaran y logré escuchar un poco y era que Sasuke la iba a raptar e iba a ver una gran pelea entre ustedes (Hiashi y Neji) contra Naruto y Sasuke, ya pensé en algo, loco pero todo sea por impedir el matrimonio, pero para eso tengo que estar segura de que cuento con tu ayuda Neji y con tu silencio por su puesto –lo mira medio suplicante

Yo tengo que proteger a Hinata sama pero sin desobed… -hanabi lo interrumpe

Exacto, por eso me vas a ayudar, gracias Neji –esboza una enorme sonrisa de victoria. A Neji solo le quedaba ayudarla- ¿Sabes que a llegado un famoso joven, gaara en busca de esposa no?

¿Qué pretendes hacer Hanabi, pretendes casar a Hinata con ese tipo? –dijo un poco alarmado

No… exactamente –Hanabi le cuenta su plan

Es muy riesgoso Hanabi sama, si no funciona bien este plan, Hinata podría… -Nuevamente Hanabi lo interrumpe

Sí, lo sé pero al menos no se casará con el maldito de Sasuke –le aclara

Eso sí, pues, vamos a salvar a Hinata sama –le dice a Hanabi convencido. Ya estaba todo planeado pero no sabían que alguien escuchaba tras la puerta…

En otro lado…

¿Me mandó a llamar señor? –pregunta Kimura, un hombre de confianza de Gaara

Sí, Kimura, quiero que investigues sobre una chica… -le describe a Hinata

Por el color de ojos, me atrevería a asegurar que una del clan Hyuuga, señor y por el tamaño, podría ser la famosa heredera del clan, Hinata Hyuuga, lo sé porque antes de llegar obtuve mucha información sobre esta ciudad, señor

Muy bien, muy bien Kimura, buen trabajo, pero quiere que sepas mucho más de ella, quiero que la espíes –le ordena

Sí señor, en seguida –desaparece

Al cabo de unas horas, regresa Kimura, Gaara que estaba almorzando en el restaurante junto con sus hermanos, se disculpa y se va a su habitación para hablar mejor con Kimura

¿Qué me traes, Kimura?

Una muy valiosa mi señor, la señorita se va a casar mañana –Gaara al oír esto abre muy grandes los ojos- Y por lo que sé, está obligada a contraer nupcias, por su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, actual cabeza del clan

_Eso no me gusta, eso quiere decir que no se presentará al casting –Pensó_

¿Nada más Kimura? –le pregunta Gaara enojado, Kimura hace una mueca, una mueca muy bien conocida por Gaara, la que indica que tiene algo mucho más valioso

Sí señor, algo que escuché que de seguro va a ser de su total agrado –Kimura le cuenta lo que escuchó

Muy bien Kimura, eso sí es una excelente noticia, avisa que el casting comienza ya! –dicho esto regresa al comedor a reunirse con sus hermanos

_**Otro plan uuU… ¿Cuál será ese dichoso plan de Hanabi? ¿Qué tendrá que ver Gaara en todo esto? ¿Quién escucha tras la puerta, será alguien quien los ayudará o sólo estropeará todo? ¿Qué averiguó Kimura que es muy beneficioso para Gaara?**_

**Muchas gracias por leer nn y también por sus consejos, espero que halla mejorado a comparación con el capítulo anterior… con esto espero que quede en claro que es un GaaHina. Muchas gracias y hasta luego….**


	3. Huyendo

**Plan de Hanabi:**

Consistía en raptar a Hinata por la mañana, junto con Neji ( ¬¬U ) puesto si le decían la verdad a esta, no la creería y es más, se podría enojar mucho con ellos dos y peor aún se lo contaría a Sasuke y este al verse descubierto podría cometer cualquier barbaridad.

Así que toda la noche Hanabi y Neji estaban trazando su ruta de rapto, la tendrían cautiva a Hinata hasta demostrarle que Sasuke la engañaba con Ino.

**Plan Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata:**

Naruto era muy amigo de Gaara, así que le iban a pedir el favor de cuidar a Hinata mientras ellos dos (Naruto y Sasuke) peleaban contra los Hyuuga y si fuese muy riesgoso que se la llevase a ella a escondidas a su ciudad que después, pasado el peligro ellos volverían por ella. A Hinata no le contaron todo el plan, puesto que sabían que se negaría rotundamente, sino que le inventaron que iba a estar resguardada en un hotel o algo por el estilo. Hinata no sabía que Naruto era muy amigo de Gaara y no sabía quién era Gaara.

**Plan de Gaara:**

Simplemente tener a Hinata a toda costa por encima de todo. Eso le había ordenado a Kimura. (Directo el chico)

Aclarado más o menos sobre los planes, nadie iba a pensar que todo esto cambiaría tan drásticamente al enterarse Hinata de la verdad…

Hinata había quedado encontrarse con Sasuke en un lugar a cierta hora de la noche, ya faltaban dos horas para su encuentro cuando Hiashi dijo que tenía que salir urgentemente y llevarse Neji consigo y les ordenó a Hanabi y a Hinata que se quedaran en casa hasta su regreso. Hinata aprovecho la ausencia de su padre para i a ver a Sasuke, más temprano de lo acordado, pero en fin tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad y además conocía la casa donde Sasuke vivía solo y decidió ir suplicando a Hanabi que la cubriera y que no dijese nada. Milagrosamente Hanabi aceptó y dejó ir a Hinata.

Cuando Hinata había llegado a la casa de Sasuke, encontró que la puerta estaba abierta y cuidadosamente subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sasuke y se le hizo extraño ver en el piso regadas las ropas de Sasuke y más aún… ROPAS FEMENINAS. Que extrañamente se les hacían conocidas, ella con mucho temor entró en la habitación de Sasuke y cual fue su sorpresa del ver a este con… Ino, amándose.

Los había descubierto, se tapó la boca para no gritar y contuvo sus sollozos, quería salir corriendo y así lo hizo pero al voltear se tropezó con algo y calló. Sasuke e Ino la vieron y Sasuke, se puso unos bermudas y salió corriendo tras Hinata, Ino se tapaba con las sábanas sobre la cama.

Hinata sabía que Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que ella y también más rápido pero aún así, siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y aunque Hinata puso todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas para correr, Sasuke la alcanzó y la levantó en brazos y se la llevó a un lugar cerca de donde estaban y algo oscuro. Mientras Sasuke la llevaba cargada saltando en las copas de los árboles, Hinata le golpeaba débilmente el pecho, puesto que había utilizado su energía en correr y porque estaba muy lastimadamente internamente, específicamente en el corazón.

Cuando por fin pisaron tierra, Sasuke bajó a Hinata que aún le seguía golpeando el pecho llorando. Sasuke tomó su cara entre sus manos, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Hinata no sabía que hacer, pero reaccionó y juntando sus fuerzas le pegó una cachetada e hizo que Sasuke parara el beso y volteara la cara bruscamente.

Hinata –dijo Sasuke

No… no me habl-… no me hables… Sasu… Sasuke –no estaba tartamudeando, puesto que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, y ahora no lo estaba, sino estaba enormemente furiosa- Solo responde mis preguntas

Sasuke voltea la cara y baja la mirada

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke? –Le pregunto- Responde con la verdad

Desde mucho Hinata, pero en verdad yo me he enamorado de ti, dejaré a Ino para casarme contigo Hinata… porque yo… yo te am –Hinata lo interrumpe

No me digas más mentiras Sasuke y aún así… si eso fuera verdad, después de lo que vi –contiene sus lágrimas, tenía que ser firme, sino Sasuke aprovecharía cualquier desliz de Hinata y la besaría de nuevo y no estaba segura si lo resistiría- Nunca te perdonaré esto Sasuke Uchiha, nunca –se voltea para ir de regreso a casa y olvidarlo para siempre- No me busques, tu corres las consecuencias de ser asesinado por mi padre o Neji, él ya te lo advirtió, hasta nunca Sasuke

Espera Hinata –ya era tarde Hinata se había marchado, Sasuke no sabía que hacer, una de sus mujeres lo estaba abandonando, él quería a Ino y a Hinata por igual, eso era lo que él decía, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, regresa a su casa.

Cuando Hinata regresó a casa, Hiashi y Neji ya habían llegado y Hinata entró por la puerta principal.

Hinata, sé que te fuiste a encontrar con ese Uchiha –estaba muy molesto Hiashi

Sí padre, antes que nada quiero decir que yo obligué a Hanabi a dejarme salir no tiene ella la culpa, y también quiero que sepa que nunca más volveré ver a… Uchiha, no se preocupe que esto nunca más volverá a ocurrir –dijo Hinata

Mmm… viéndolo de ese modo estás perdonada Hinata y ahora sube a tu cuarto –le ordenó a Hinata y Hanabi también subió a su alcoba

Ya en su cuarto, Hinata esta se echo sobre su cama e iba a empezar a llorar cuando Hanabi entró y le preguntó si estaba bien y que ocurrió para que le dijera todo eso a su padre

Hanabi, Sasuke… él me ha estado engañando –le dijo a Hanabi, esta se impresionó al escuchar a Hinata, felizmente ella misma se había dado cuenta de eso

Hinata, yo sabía que Sasuke te engañaba, lo descubrí ayer, él e Ino estaban en un bar de la mala muerte –Hinata se le quedó viendo- Pero no te dije nada porque estaba segura de que no me creerías en absoluto hasta verlo tú misma

Tienes razón Hanabi, pero desgraciada y felizmente, los descubrí, pero también me duele de que me halla echo esto con Ino –se puso a llorar

¿Tú quieres ser más fuerte que Neji? –le preguntó Hanabi

Sí, pero esto no viene al caso –le contesta Hinata

Si quieres ser fuerte, comienza por no llorar a Sasuke, no seas débil Hinata, no con solo entrenamiento Neji se vuelve más fuerte, sino que se controla también aquí –señala el corazón

Lo sé, pero Neji… él es muy serio y yo no quiero ser así –le responde Hinata (nnU)

Sí también lo sé Hinata pero no te digo que seas una fiel copia de él, solo que aprendas, tienes que controlarte Hinata, controla tus sentimientos, no seas tan seria y dura como lo es Neji sino sé tú misma pero contrólate –le dice Hanabi _**(N/A: Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate… etc.)**_

Tienes razón Hanabi, _**(que no diga "me controlarééééé…")**_no lloraré más –Hinata se levanta de su cama

Eso es Hinata, ahora será mejor que descansemos porque mañana será un día difícil –le dice Hanabi- Hasta mañana –Hanabi sale de la habitación

Hanabi hizo recordar a Hinata que mañana era su casamiento con Naruto, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Por el simple echo de que Sasuke la halla engañado, ella no se iba a casar con Naruto por despecho, él amaba a Sakura Haruno, no iba a hacerlo infeliz, tenía que pensar algo rápido… Así estuvo Hinata hasta pasada la media noche y encontró una única salida, Huir… disfrazada.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se había levantado muy temprano y se dirigió a la cocina

Buenos días Midori –saluda a una empleada muy joven, delgada y casi del mismo tamaño de ella

Buenos días señorita Hinata –se inclina y saluda- ¿desea algo?

Sí Midori, etto… es algo muy –se acerca y le susurra en el oído- delicado, sería mejor ir a tu cuarto para hablar

Como usted desea –una vez en el cuarto de Midori Hinata le pide que le preste su traje de empleada- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Mi uniforme?

Baja un poco la voz por favor Midori, exacto quiero tu uniforme, sé que puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad? –Hinata mira a Midori y esta asiente con la cabeza- Me voy a escapar

Su padre se enojará muchísimo con usted y la buscará por todo lugar hasta encontrarla –le dice preocupada

Lo sé Midori, pero el que arriesga no gana… ¿Me vas a ayudar? –le mira suplicante

Sí señorita, tome –le entrega un uniforme que tenía guardado- que tenga mucho éxito en su escape y espero volver a verla

Yo también Midori –la abraza- Gracias por todo –Hinata se retira y se cambia en su cuarto, deja una nota debajo de la almohada de Hanabi y escapa por la ventana

Hinata, vestida de sirvienta y su cabello recogido en un moño (pero con una parte de su cabello caído al costado, como siempre) caminaba, no, corría hacia su libertad!!!

Estaba deambulando por las calles se estaba alejando de su casa, tenía dinero que se había juntado desde niña, con eso se podía comprar ropa nueva y vivir cómodamente un año, en otras palabras, cambiar de vida olvidar a la antigua Hinata para volver a nacer de nuevo lejos del clan Hyuuga.

Iba caminando por las calles pensando que iba a hacer de su vida cuando un sujeto la sujeta por el brazo

Oye linda, ¿qué haces tan solita? –Era un chico que estaba borracho- ¿No me quieres acompañar a mi casa?

No, suélteme… por favor –trataba de soltarse, esto era uno de los riesgos de ser empleada y caminar por donde ella estaba, más bien este era uno de los riesgos que corre cualquier mujer uuU. Hinata estaba muy asustada.

No, eres muy bonita ¿sabes? –le iba a acariciar el rostro pero alguien aparece de atrás y sujeta al sujeto fuertemente

La señorita dijo que no, ¿acaso está sordo? –le dice aquel hombre

No te metas pelmazo –le tira un puñetazo el cual el hombre fácilmente lo esquiva y le propina una al chico que lo deja tirado en la calle, se acerca a Hinata, la cual retrocede unos pasos

No se asuste, estoy aquí para ayudarla ¿se encuentra bien? –le pregunta a Hinata

Sí, gracias –iba a seguir su camino cuando el hombre otra vez le habla

No tenga miedo, Hinata Hyuuga –le dice a Hinata y esta se para en seco- me llamo Kimura, para servirla y mi señor, Gaara quiere tener una plática con usted él est…- Kimura mira que Hinata comenzó a correr lejos de él seguro y se había asustado porque la había descubierto

Hinata corría y corría pero Kimura logra alcanzarla

Señorita Hinata, no intento hacerle nada malo le ruego que me acompañe, es sólo un momento –Kimura se para delante de ella

No voy con usted a ninguna parte –iba a seguir corriendo cuando escucha decir a Kimura

Usted lo prefiere así, no hay más remedio –la agarra de la cintura, le tapa la boca y desparece junto con ella –como era una sirvienta nadie le toma mucha importancia sólo una persona que había presenciado todo y reconoció a Hinata…

Kimura llevó a Hinata delante de Gaara, mejor dicho la dejó en un cuarto hasta que Gaara apareciera

Déjeme salir –gritaba Hinata golpeando la puerta

Espere un momento. Ya viene mi señor –diciendo esto desaparece y va a buscar a Gaara

¿¿¿Quién??? –gritó Hinata asustada _"¿a quién fue a llamar? Oh dios, ayúdame que estas personas no me hagan daño" _se puso a intentar salir por la ventana pero se dio con la sorpresa que la ventana estaba sellada con una clase de conjuro desconocido para ella, pero aún así, Hinata no se rindió y primero intento la fuerza bruta, luego unos conjuros y…

No lograrás hacerle ningún rasguño, querida… Hinata –dijo una voz varonil, Hinata quiso voltear pero la voz era muy potente e intimidadora, hizo como si no la escuchara y cuando volvió a intentar destruir esa bendita ventana de nuevo pero ese chico, supuso q era un chico porque su voz era de hombre, le tomo un brazo y la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a frente, estaban peligrosamente cerca

Hola… Hinata –dicho esto le dio un beso apasionada, nunca había experimentado besos así, comparando los besos que le dio Sasuke ninguno pudo superar en intensidad al beso que le estaba propinando Gaara, ese beso le hacía cosas extrañas a su cuerpo y era como si flotara o durmiera en medio de suaves almohadas… Ese beso fue ESPECIAL.

Minutos antes…

Mi señor, ya está en la habitación –le dice kimura. Gaara le hace un ademán y Kimura desparece. Gaara se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata, estaba muy emocionado y… excitado por así decirlo de algún modo porque en solo pensar que Hinata estuviera a su disposición (de eso se encargó Kimura) para él solamente, lo ponía de un humor pícaro (n//a: Perver). A cada paso iba imaginando lo que podía hacer con Hinata, esa pobre conejita inocente iba a dejar de serlo gracias a él o///o… eso le gustaba, ser su sensei en la sensualidad je, je, je. Sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo, llegó rápidamente a la habitación y cuando ya estuvo dentro, Hinata estaba de espaldas, pudo mirar su cuerpo desde atrás, estuvo largo rato parado mirándola hasta que se cansó y quiso verla cara a cara, cuando la volteó pudo ver en sus ojos un poco de temor y para entrar en calor decidió nada más y nada menos darle un "señor beso"… El primer beso que le dio a Hinata, hizo un extraño efecto, era verdad que lo atraía enormemente pero nunca en su vida con ninguna mujer le había sucedido lo que le pasó con Hinata, sintió como si su corazón diera un giro de 360º.

Cuando los dos se separaron, primero los dos se miraron muy fijamente pero Hinata se apeno mucho y toda rojita se volteó y se tapo su cara con las manos

¿Po… por qué hi… hizo esss… eso? -le pregunta Hinata a Gaara, él que aún no salía de su shock por los sentimientos descubiertos supo que ella era ESPECIAL, igual al beso, y que la debía de retener a toda costa no importase como pero lo tenía que hacer

Yo… -Gaara salió de la habitación, estaba confundido, no era que él no hubiese estado con ninguna mujer antes, eso no, lo que pasaba es que se sentía extraño, muy extraño después del beso con Hinata- Ella es… es especial y me la tengo que quedar pero ¿cómo? –sin previo aviso aparece Kimura y le dice una información muy importante y favorable para él

Como Gaara le pidió a Gaara que consiga toda la información posible de Hinata y si es personal, mucho mejor owo.

Señor, la señorita Hinata tuvo una pelea con su enamorado, un tal Sasuke Uchiha –le dice Kimura

¿Cómo? Ella estaba comprometida con Naruto –le responde Gaara

Sí señor, pero ella se quería casar con el Uchiha y al parecer según cuentan las malas lenguas él la engaño con una chica, su amiga llamada Ino y ella no quiere saber nada más de él –le dice Kimura

Con que así estamos… oh! –a Gaara se le ocurre un plan fabuloso _**(Otro plan uuU) **_para que Hinata se quedase con él, aunque sea hasta que él se canse de ella, lo cual por muy especial que fuera no se quedaría con ella para siempre, simplemente sería su amante número uno- … muy bien Kimura, ahora sigue con tu misión

Gaara regreso a la habitación para hacerle una propuesta tentadora a Hinata

Todos ya se habían dado cuenta de que faltaba Hinata y Hiashi fue directo a preguntarle donde estaba su hermana a Hanabi y como era natural ella leyó la carta que le dejó Hinata y luego la quemo, le dijo a Hiashi que no sabía nada. Hiashi fue a preguntarles a las sirvientas y estas tampoco le dijeron absolutamente nada y por último le pregunto a Neji si sabía algo, este le dijo que no y que empezaría a buscarla por todos los lugares, todos hicieron lo mismo.

¿Dónde estás Hinata? Justo hoy, pobre de ti cuando te encuentre –dicho esto se dirigió a casa de Sasuke

Una vez allí le preguntó a Sasuke si sabía algo y este negó todo o simplemente no le respondía, Hiashi no pudo sentir a Hinata en esa casa y mucho menos su aroma como para decir que se había encontrado con él y es más, Sasuke recién se despertaba así que le creyó y siguió buscándola.

Ya anochecía y nadie obtuvo ninguna información sobre el paradero de Hinata hasta que un niño se acerco a Hanabi y le entregó un papel y se fue corriendo lo más que pudo.

Padre –lo llama Hanabi- Tome –le da el papel y lo lee en voz alta

Hinata –le dice Gaara- no te asustes, lamento haberme presentado así contigo y no veo ninguna otra forma mejor para disculparme que decirte que estoy a tu disposición

Yo… yo –Hinata se voltea a verlo pero sigue muy roja

Hinata –le toma la cara entre sus manos y le dice- sólo tienes que aceptar mi proposición que será muy beneficiosa para los dos –Hinata estaba segura que se iba a desmayar pero prosiguió Gaara- Sé todo sobre tu pelea con Sasuke Uchiha y se que estás muy dolida con ese baka –Hinata desvía la mirada- Lo sabía y por eso mismo te propongo lo siguiente te enseñaré todos los trucos de encantos existentes para vengarte de él y bueno si quieres me puedes "utilizar" –cuando dijo utilizar Hinata abrió muy grandes sus ojos y Gaara le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas matadoras muy propias de él- eso lo vemos luego, y a cambio yo te pido tu compañía –Hinata iba a preguntar qué clase de compañía pero Gaara la calla y le pone un dedo encima de sus labios- no preguntes nada, sólo decide –y roza sus labios con los de ella

Gaara se para en la entrada de la habitación dejando a una casi desmallada Hinata y le dice

No lo tomes como una venganza, sino como una lección para él, responde ahora Hinata aceptas sí o no –le pregunta a Hinata, ella estaba en una pelea mental, él era un desconocido pero le inspiraba algo de confianza y además ella se estaba independizando y quería empezar una vida nueva y la oportunidad de darle una lección a Sasuke, era muy tentadora- Veo que no te decides, te ayudo un poco… Recuerda que estás huyendo de casa, tus familiares te están buscando, hasta tu padre, según me informaron, vino con una cara de muy pocos amigos, así que no tienes otra opción que aceptar, tu estás huyendo y si sales ahora, lo cual no te impido _**(estaba parado en medio de la puerta --U) **_ellos de seguro antes de que intentes tomar un avión, te interceptarán, confía en mí Hinata, yo solo quiero ayudarte –le extiende la mano y Hinata…

"_**Me voy muy lejos de aquí, tendré una vida nueva y otra identidad, no me busquen más por favor, no regresaré por ahora, pero les prometo que volveré… Pero no me reconocerán... Así que no me busquen que mientras ustedes leen esta carta, yo ya estoy partiendo"**_

Al terminar de leer, Hiashi dio un puñetazo en la pared, Hinata se había escapado…


	4. Gaara kun

**Holitas a todas las chicas que leen mi fic… muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya no sé que inventarle pero haré todos mis esfuerzos por llamar a mis musas (varones obvio ¬¬ ) inspiradoras que son Gaara y Neji… ññaauuu... n//n…Bueno basta de tanto palabreo y espero que disfruten del capítulo. Nos vemos.**

**NOTA: ****lo que está en negrita, cursiva y en comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes **

**Capítulo IV:**

Gaara seguía extendiendo su mano y Hinata le da la espalda. Se forma una enorme gota en la frente de Gaara y le dice

Entiendo –se voltea y mira afuera de la habitación- Quieres pensarlo ¿no? –Hinata de espaldas asiente con la cabeza- Esta bien… pero no demores mucho eh, estaré esperando tu respuesta aquí parado –Hinata se olvida por completo de Gaara y comienza a analizar su posición

Por decirlo de algún modo, Hinata estaba entre la espada y la pared, Gaara con su proposición imperativa y por otro lado su familia, específicamente Hiashi que si regresaba no solo la obligaría a casarse con Naruto y, por ende destrozar el corazón a Sakura, ser infeliz ellos dos por toda la vida que les resta.

Hinata había escrito esa carta a sus familiares con el fin de avisar o más o menos decirles que iba a hacer ella con su vida, su idea era irse sola y formar una nueva Hinata… SOLA! Pero aparece ese chico, Gaara, que antes de presentarse correctamente le planta un beso sin previo aviso (lo peor era que le gusto mucho ese beso) y luego estar como si lo que hubiese echo era de lo más natural, todo fresco más que una lechuga y ni que piense que le vaya a decir como "excusa" que son tradiciones de ellos allá donde vive porque eso era cuento viejo y después prácticamente le impone que acepte su propuesta, le dice todo lo que podría pasar si se niega, en otras palabras él era su salvación, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue cuando dijo que lo usara, ¿acaso este chico cree que es una manipuladora(como lo debe ser él ¬¬) para usarlo y en qué forma lo utilizaría según él? ¿Qué cocinara, lavara la ropa, los platos, tendiera su cama…? No entendía muy bien lo que en sí consistía irse con él, pero lo que la animaba más en aceptar la propuesta era la posibilidad de vengar… de darle una lección a Sasuke, ¿de qué manera? No sabía. Pero la oportunidad de darle una lección a Sasuke, por haberla echo sufrir, ella que lo daba todo por él y hasta casi iba a enfrentarse a su padre… POR ÉL!!!... se iba a escapar y vivir juntos, por Dios ¿qué hubiese sucedido si no lo hubiera atrapado? ¿Cómo hubiese sido su vida? De seguro una llena de mentiras y conociéndose como era ella, nunca lo hubiese podido atrapar porque confiaba plenamente en él.

Pero ya no quería pensar más en eso… ahora lo importante es la respuesta. Después de meditarlo hasta el cansancio le responde a un Gaara que

Gaara-kun –Hinata se pone en pie, él también puesto que se había cansado de esperarla parado, y le dice- Ya tomé una decisión –Gaara la mira expectante

¿Qué decidiste Hinata? –le pregunta este, Hinata se sonroja al escuchar su voz

Acepto… su pro… propuesta –le responde muy sonrojada. A Gaara se le dibuja una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro y se acerca a ella, vuelve a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y le dice

Muy buena elección –se le acerca más como para darle un beso.

Hinata se pone más roja de lo que esta y anticipando lo que va a venir cierra los ojos y acerca, sin querer, sus labios a los de Gaara. Él observa la reacción de la chica y cuando justo pensaba que la iba a besar, Gaara le sonríe, le da un beso en la frente y le dice- Buena niña –y acaricia la cabeza de Hinata infantilmente.

Hinata se desconcierta por la reacción de Gaara, él se le había presentado como una persona imperativa, impulsiva, seductora pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que iba a reaccionar de esa manera, ¿no le iba a dar un beso?. _**"Tonta Hinata, ¿cómo que no te lo esperabas? Si con lo poco que lo conoces sabes que él se cree un Dios y que todos estamos para servirlo, es un aristócrata (ella también u.uU). Pero no te dejes manejar por él, ese es el primer paso para tu gran cambio, debes de ser más fuerte, primero en carácter y después físicamente… oh, oh, ¿él habrá visto mi reacción? No Hinata mantén la calma además, ¿qué puede hacer? "**_

Gaara le acarició la cabeza a Hinata como si fuese una niña pequeña para hacerla enrojecer, de algún modo le encantaba que esta se enrojeciera a cada momento y más si ese enrojecimiento era por su causa, lo hacía sentir más poderoso, más dominante de Hinata.

Hinata eres como una niña –le dice sonriendo amistosamente nn, luego abre los ojos, la mira seductoramente, se le acerca a su oreja y le susurra- Una niña pervertida

Hinata se pone muy roja, más que un tomate, Gaara percibe el calor de las mejillas de la chica y le dice

¿Sabes por qué? –Sin obtener respuesta por parte de Hinata este prosigue- Pervertida porque hay que serlo para irse a vivir conmigo, el chico más casanova(quiso decir otra cosa) de todo el universo –Hinata se queda estática- ¿qué cosas podremos hacer juntos, te imaginas Hinata? Todo lo que aprenderás conmigo

Hinata se había olvidado por completo de lo que significaba Gaara…PELIGRO SEXUAL… pero era la única opción que le quedaba, había escuchado chismes de sus amigas hablando de un chico que era muy casanova y matador… _**"Oh no, es él"**_

Entendiendo que Hinata estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión, la apega a él y le dice

Ya no hay vuelta atrás Hinata- le dice Gaara a Hinata- ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con los aprendizajes? Tómalo como un adelanto al curso –se sopla suavemente en la oreja, lo que la hace estremecer y caer desmayada

Cuando ella se desmayó se asustó mucho, casi se cae al piso pero logró reaccionar rápido y la sostuvo entre sus brazos fornidos.

Reitero lo dicho, muy buena niña –le da un beso en sus labios muy suavemente, casi… ¿tierno? Ese pensamiento hizo que Gaara recostara a Hinata sobre la cama para luego velar su sueño.

Hiashi se quedó parado, estaba como paralizado, Hinata se había atrevido a desobedecerlo, pero esto no se iba a quedar así… sin que él pueda hacer algo, cuando la encontrara se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho.

Todos vayan a los terminales de aviones, barcos buses. Todos los transportes posibles y anuncien que retengan a Hinata si la ven por ahí… Ella no se irá –dicho esto todos desaparecieron obedeciendo su mandato, incluido Hiashi

En poco tiempo toda la ciudad estaba bajo aviso y hasta se ofrecía una recompensa a quien logré capturar a Hinata y también Kimura supo sobre la noticia y no dudo en decírselo a Gaara quien optó por irse de una buena vez de la ciudad en su barco y de preferencia en la noche. Gaara subió hacia la habitación de Hinata y la despertó.

Hinata, despiértate –Ella parpadeó varias veces y vio a Gaara junto a ella despertándola

N… no puede… ser –Hinata estaba ilusionada en que todo lo que ocurrió fuese solamente un sueño, un mal sueño pero allí estaba él

Hinata todos los tuyos te están buscando, estamos todos sobre aviso de que te escapaste y hasta se está ofreciendo una recompensa y pensándolo bien es una muy buena –le dice Gaara jugando. Hinata estaba preocupada después de lo que le había dicho Gaara.

Ella no podía volver, sino seguramente la matarían (literalmente) y le sucedería todo lo que evitó al escaparse. Ya había aceptado la propuesta de Gaara, no era posible que este se echara para atrás por dinero ¿no tenía suficiente? No podía faltar a su palabra.

No… no pue… puede hacer... eso –le dice Hinata a Gaara, este sonríe más juguetonamente

¿Por qué? –le pregunta Gaara

Por… porque –estaba tartamudeando Dios. Ella había dejado de hacerlo hace tiempo, estaba muy nerviosa, Gaara la ponía nerviosa ¿por qué?... esa discusión menta era para otro momento; además, se había dado cuenta que este se estaba riendo ¿de ella? ¿cómo Gaara la iba a tomar en serio si ella era muy débil? Débil… Débil… Se dio cuenta que él era muy fuerte así que para hacerlo cumplir su palabra ella debía de estar a su nivel, debe de ser fuerte y el primer paso para eso era dejar de tartamudear. Tomó aire y le dijo a Gaara

Usted me dio su… palabra –_**"bien, bien Hinata tenemos que seguir así" **_se decía, Gaara se sorprendió un poco por oírla tan decidida, no tartamudeaba. Eso lo excitó más **(N/A: a seguir el juego n///n)**

Mmm… que yo me acuerde –se le acerca a Hinata un paso. Ella retrocede dos –No te di mi palabra de cumplir el trato

Pero… un trato es un trato ¿no? –le responde Hinata

Bueno eso sí, pero… no hemos visto los beneficios que voy a recibir por ayudarte ¿o me equivoco? –en lo último puso más énfasis

No pero… -le dice Hinata pero Gaara la interrumpe diciendo

Pero nada –Sonríe. Gaara le dice- Descubrí algo más sobre ti Hinata ¿a qué no adivinas? –le pregunta sonriendo

Dios, de eso no estamos discutiendo –Hinata le dice

No estamos discutiendo y ya dejemos ese tema adivina lo que descubrí –le dice Gaara

Pe… pero… ¿si adivino seguimos la discusión? –le pregunta Hinata

Sí -le dice Gaara

Pero aunque sea dame pistas –Hinata se trataba de calmar

Mmm… veamos es sobre un… no sé como decirlo, es una característica que siempre aflora cuando hablo contigo –le responde Gaara

Etto… es el.. sonro… sonrojo –le dice Hinata y se sonroja

Je, je… no… otra cosa más –Gaara nunca pensó que iba a decir eso y se alegró que ella le dijera eso

Hinata vio la expresión de Gaara y se sonrojó más, ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirle eso?

Me rindo –le responde Hinata

¿Tan rápido?

Soy mala para estos juegos

Ya me di cuenta –le responde Gaara y a Hinata esa respuesta se le hizo graciosa y le sonríe. Gaara… Gaara se SONROJA!! Se tapa el sonrojo con una mano y le dice para salir de ese apuro- ¿Te rindes, verdad?

Sí –Hinata se ríe un poco al ver que Gaara intenta disimular su sonrojo, _**"que mal lo hace"**_

Entonces te digo la respuesta –se saca la mano de la cara- Descubrí que te amargas siempre cuando hablas conmigo –A Hinata se le forma una gota – Pero pensándolo bien… Te sonrojas y te enojas

… -//-U Hinata

… nn Gaara

Gaara-kun sigamos en lo de antes por favor, eso es muy importante para mí, saber si me va a llevar con usted sí o no –le ruega Hinata

Ja, ja, ja –Gaara se ríe

¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Hinata

Estaba jugando contigo Hinata –le responde. Hinata se enoja mucho pero se sonroja muchísimo después de oír esto. Gaara prosigue- Me encanta verte sonrojada y/o enojada nn

Hinata se sonroja muchísimo _**"me gusta cuando… ¿le gusto?"**_

¿Pasa algo Hinata? .le pregunta Gaara acercándose mucho a ella. Hinata al verlo tan cerca se le prende la alarma de… PELIGRO!!. Se disponía a pararse y Gaara la toma en brazos y le dice

Esta vez no –la lleva a la cama- Esta vez no vas a escapar de mí, Hinata –le susurra su nombre en su oído lo que hace gemir a Hinata inconcientemente- ¿Te gusta?

No.. por fa… por favor… Gaara-kun –Hinata le ruega un poco mareada por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando

Así Hinata, gime mi nombre pero quítale el kun –se caen los dos a la cama, él sobre ella

No –Gaara la besa

¿No qué Hinata? –pregunta Gaara

No siga, Gaara–ku… -Gaara la calla con un beso

Te dije que dejes el kun –le sonríe pícaramente y comienza a quitarle la casaca que llevaba Hinata. Ella al sentir su mano sobre ella se… DESMAYA uuU- ¿Hinata? Se desmayó otra vez, en lo más divertido se desmaya –Gaara recuesta a Hinata bien en la cama y dirigiéndose a la salida se detiene en la puerta y voltea un poco- Duerme que saldremos en la noche mi ángel, a nuestro nuevo mundo –se marcha

Horas después… ya era de noche, o sea, hora de partir…

Ya regreso me voy a despedir de una amiga que hice, no me tardo, nos encontramos en el barco –dice Temari a sus hermanos y Kankuro se le acerca a Gaara y le susurra

Amiga dice, yo la he visto con un chico que parece en vez de ninja, un vagabundo perezoso –terminando de decir esto, Temari lo golpea en la cabeza

Te escuche –le dice a Kankuro –Nos vemos nn- le sonríe a Gaara y se va

Ouch… -se le forma un chichón

Tú te lo buscaste Kankuro, ya regreso, alistaré mi "equipaje" –pone énfasis en equipaje y se va hacia su habitación

Kankuro se había dado cuenta de que Gaara estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña y sospechosa y sin dudarlo sigue a Gaara y a medida de que Gaara avanzaba se dio cuenta de que se desviaba de su habitación y se dirigía a otra. Kankuro fue sumamente cuidadoso para que Gaara no detectara su presencia, lo que normalmente la detectaba, pero ahora al juzgar su expresión iba como sonriente y preocupado seguro y era por eso que no lo descubrió. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación que estaba toda oscura en la cual Gaara entró rápidamente pero cerró la puerta.

Gaara entró en la habitación y despertó a Hinata un poco apresurado. Tenía que meter a Hinata dentro del barco antes que sus hermanos lo descubran, no tenían que saberlo aún porque de seguro lo obligarían a dejarla a disposición de Hiashi y él no quería que nada malo le ocurriese a Hinata, la quería para él y nadie más.

Hinata… Despierta, tenemos que partir ya –la zarandea un poco y Hinata poco a poco abre los ojos parpadeando y mira fijamente a Gaara y se sonroja, Gaara se da cuenta del sonrojo- No hay tiempo para jugar ahora Hinata, después terminamos lo que empezamos –le guiñe el ojo- Ahora te tengo que meter a mi barco sin que nadie se de cuenta pero la verdad es que no sé como

Gaara-kun –le dice Hinata- Veo que soy un enorme problema para usted, creo que es mejor que me dej…

Eso ni pensarlo Hinata –la interrumpe- Me costó mucho convencerte y no me dejaré vencer por un pequeño problema como este, ya se me ocurrirá como meterte Hinata –se pone a pensar- Ah… casi me olvidaba, DEJA YA EL KUN!!

Gaara-kun –Hinata se tapa la boca, Gaara solo asiente con la cabeza- Porque no hace como yo –Gaara la mira extrañado- ¿Por qué no me disfraza? –Gaara la mira y sonríe

¿Qué yo te disfrace? Un placer pero como no tenemos tiempo tú lo harás sola porque si te "ayudo" nos demoraremos una eternidad o –le guiñe nuevamente el ojo, Hinata se pone muy rojita- Le diré a Kimura que te busque un traje, Hinata me temo que esto es ya un adiós, porque ni podré ir a visitarte a tu cabina en el barco para no levantar sospechas, cosa que me pone muy triste –Gaara y Hinata se miran a los ojos, esta sonrojada y él, con la cabeza caliente, él se le tira y le da un beso apasionado muy pero muuuuuuuuuuy… largo, se separan para respirar y Gaara la vuelve a asaltar sus labios

Hinata, que tengas un buen viaje, nos vemos –le sonríe, le acaricia la mejilla- Le daré órdenes estrictas a Kimura para que te trate como tú te mereces, como mi reina –Hinata al escucharlo decir "mi reina" casi se desmaya hasta el mismo Gaara se sorprendió al escucharse decir "mi". Vuelve a acariciar su mejilla y se va.

Al irse Gaara, Hinata se sintió como si estuviese muy sola en el mundo, aunque él era una aprovechador (así ella lo calificaba) a veces podía ser muy tierno, como otras muy apasionado, se lo acabó de demostrar. Al pensar en esto Hinata se toca los labios pero es interrumpida por unos golpes que venían de la ventana. Ella se dirigía a ver qué era cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece Kimura.

¿Ocurre algo, Hinata-san? –pregunta. Hinata vuelve donde estaba

No, nada –le responde un poco nerviosa, lo que percibe Kimura y mira a la ventana

Entonces alístese bien porque dentro de media hora tendré que llevarla al barco –alarga el brazo hacia ella y le da unas ropas- Tenga, este es el disfraz que eligió Gaara-sama

Sí, gracias –se inclina y Kimura desaparece. Hinata se olvida del asunto de la ventana y se va a bañar sin mirar el atuendo que deberá vestir.

Kimura rápidamente fue a ver qué sucedía fuera del cuarto y miro a Kankuro.

Kankuro-sama ¿necesita algo? –le pregunta y Kankuro casi se cae y responde nervioso

N… no sólo miraba por última vez el lugar nnU –está nervioso

Muy bien, Gaara-sama lo estaba buscando es un asunto urgente –intenta hacer desistir a Kankuro de ver dentro de la habitación

Bueno, tendré que ir sino Gaara se enojará mucho y no quiero incidentes en el viaje –le dice bromeando y los dos se van

Hinata terminó de bañarse, había de todo en la habitación, comida, de todo menos luz según Gaara por motivos de seguridad, seguridad extrema diría ella. Cuando mira la vestimenta que iba a llevar…

**Bueno chicas este es el capítulo 4, espero que halla sido de su agrado y muchas gracias todas las chicas que me dejan reviews que se toman tiempo de dejarlos… de verdad les agradezco porque así motivan a que continúe escribiendo… ya me sé los nicks de unas cuantas chicas que vienen siguiendo el fic(**kao-chan, dragonsita del amor, hyuuga hikari…**)… bueno bye cuídense, espero hacer buenas amigas con las que quieran mi correo esta en mi perfil nn… Sayonara **


	5. Sayonara

_**Hola chicas como están?... espero que bien, antes que nada les pido perdón por la demora pero es que mi PC se malogró y recién me la acabaron de arreglar ahorita, muchas gracias por los reviews q escribieron nn **_

**Capítulo V:**

Le pido disculpas en nombre de la familia Hyuuga por el incumplimiento del trato acordado con usted, Naruto Uzumaki –Se disculpa Hiashi- pero no en nombre de mi irresponsable e inmadura hija

"Acepto sus disculpas, Hiashi-sama y con respecto a la boda pendiente…" -Naruto es interrumpido por su madre

"Para nosotros el trato sigue en pie" –dice Chieko mirando a Hiashi

"Estupendo, en cuanto "atrapemos" a Hinata lo primero que hará esa muchacha, será casarse con Naruto" –responde Hiashi a Chieko

"Muy bien, entonces así quedamos" –dice el padre de Naruto, Daisuke

"Sí" –responde rotundamente Hiashi poniendo a un Naruto tremendamente impotente, quería gritarles que lo dejaran decidir a él, pero… no podía hacerlo, eran sus padres. Dejó a los señores hablando y se fue si despedirse, pasó inadvertido.

Caminando, caminando llegó hacia el centro de la ciudad y se encontró con aquella chica que necesitaba y al mismo tiempo, no quería ver.

"Baka!!" –Gritó Sakura acercándose a él dándole un golpe en la cabeza- "¿Sabes desde cuando no nos vemos?" –Sakura comenzó con sus golpeteos y sermones y Naruto (como nunca antes) la escuchó, o eso parecía, la miraba atentamente (no la estaba escuchando ¬¬U), quería estudiar cada gesto, mueca, etc. que hiciera Sakura, no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en peleas con ella, no! Ya no lo haría; ahora se dedicaría a estudiar su rostro a disfrutar su estancia con ella, porque sabía que tarde o temprano (y según él más temprano) encontrarían a Hinata y eso significaría casarse con ella y dejar por siempre a Sakura.

Olvidarla jamás, pero ya nada podía hacer sus padres y Hiashi ya habían vuelto a hacer un "trato" con el destino de los dos. Decidieron hacerlos infelices uniéndolos en matrimonio, sin importarles si se amaban o no. Tanto como la familia Hyuuga como la Uzumaki veían en la unión de Hinata y él, obtener mucho más PODER del que tenían.

PODER… esa palabra la odiaba mucho, primero fue su mejor amigo Sasuke, que por tener poder se fue con Orochimaru, o sea, por el mal camino. Y ahora él (bueno sus padres y Hiashi) por querer ser enormemente poderosos lo unen en contra de su voluntad porque ya él les había dicho que se negaba rotundamente a casarse con Hinata, porque quería a Sakura (una plebeya más, según su madre) y deseaba casarse con esta última pero sus padres se hicieron los de oídos sordos y no le tomaron atención y ahora están como están.

Sakura que notó a Naruto extraño (no lloraba con los golpes!!! OO) dejó de hablar y le pregunto "¿Me estás oyendo Naruto?" al no obtener respuesta por parte del rubio le grito y aunque todos voltearon a verla (n//n) Naruto hizo ningún gesto sólo siguió viéndola. Sakura estaba más que enfadada y le dijo "Yo te odio Naruto Uzumaki" iba a salir corriendo pero un firme y fuerte brazo la retuvo y la apegó a su cuerpo y le plantó, sin el menor reparo, un beso dulce y tierno que al final se volvió apasionado.

"Yo tampoco, Sakura Haruno" –le responde Naruto, le sonríe y abraza muy fuerte a Sakura.

"Que lindos" –dijo una chica

"Kyya… muy linda pareja" –le dice una chica a su enamorado abrazándolo un poco sonrojada

"Na… ruto" –lo llamó Sakura muy sonrojada O///O al ver que eran el centro de la atención de media Konoha y él solo atinaba a verla con suma dulzura –"Naruto, estamos siendo observados… me siento incómoda" –le rogó.

Primero Naruto siguió viéndola pero cuando dijo que se sentía incómoda… (Mujajajaja) se despertó el Naruto perver **(N/A: Típico de todo chico ¬¬). **Levantó a Sakura en brazos y dijo

"Yo sé de un lugar donde te vas a sentir más que cómoda" –dicho esto se lleva a Sakura a su departamento y pasa lo que tiene que pasar

**(N/A: No soy explícita en esta parte porque… **

**1. no sé como lo tomen mis queridas y estimadas nn lectoras… **

**2. No dije que era un fic lemmon(a decir verdad me encantaría aventurarme a intentarlo pero para eso necesito el permiso de ustedes) **

"Así que fue ese gigoló barato quien te secuestró Hinata… muy bien, aunque me odies en estos momentos, no dejaré que te separen de mí… primero tengo que acabar con ese servidor suyo y luego con el Gigoló (Gaara) y quien sabe si me perdones al rescatarte" –pensaba Sasuke en voz alta.

Sasuke fue la persona que vio como secuestraban a Hinata

**::Flash Back::**

"Señorita Hinata, no intento hacerle nada malo le ruego que me acompañe, es sólo un momento –Kimura se para delante de ella

No voy con usted a ninguna parte –iba a seguir corriendo cuando escucha decir a Kimura

Usted lo prefiere así, no hay más remedio –la agarra de la cintura, le tapa la boca y desparece junto con ella –como era una sirvienta nadie le toma mucha importancia sólo una persona que había presenciado todo y reconoció a Hinata…"

**::Fin Flash Back::**

"Malditos, me las pagarán con sangre" –dicho esto desaparece por el horizonte

Al ver su atuendo, Hinata casi se desmaya.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" –dice la chica al mirar un uniforme de sirvienta. Pero no como el que tenía sino uno como las actrices de películas de "dudoso contenido" o//o usaban. Era muy diminuto y hasta venía con gorrito y todo.

"Una peluca… roja ¨o¨" –Hinata toma la pelirroja peluca, la examina por todos lados. Era larga como el cabello de ella y luego siguió viendo el vestuario sobrante

"Ya no más sorpresas por favor" –dice Hinata cerrando los ojos y tocando algo suave, al abrirlos tal fue su sorpresa que tuvo que retener su grito de asombro si no quería ser descubierta. Eran unas orejitas de conejo

(\(\

(':') "¿Qué… qué es todo esto? Dios mío todo esto me da muy mala espina" –aparte de todo esto había ropa decente y una notita escrita en un papel rojo (para variar) parecía que eran instrucciones. Hinata tomó la notita y la leyó.

"Querida Hinata:

Espero que te hallan gustado los atuendos que vas a usar, porque yo mismo lo escogí (BINGO!!! Hinata ya lo sospechaba) y pensé que se vería lindo en ti además, esto es lo que usualmente utilizan mis "sirvientas personales" y así podrás pasar como una de ellas y disimulas más si te colocas la peluca roja que te mandé. Serías irreconocible, no quedaría nada de la dulce y tierna niñita grande que eres nn. Muero por verte así, si Dios quiere, en el viaje empieza tu entrenamiento, y digo si Dios quiere porque mis hermanos, a los que conocerás en el viaje, son muy molestosos y hasta llegan a ser empalagosos, pero sé de una manera en la que se me despegan, eso déjamelo a mí. Bueno Hinata para entrar al barco te pones la ropa decente y ya Kimura te indicará cuando usarás lo demás . Nos vemos muy pronto. Adiós mi niña grande."

A Hinata le iba a dar un patatus pero se controló porque solamente faltaban cinco minutos para que llegase Kimura y la escondiera en el barco. Un poco atontada después de leer la carta quedó Hinata pero aún así se puso a vestirse.

"¿De verdad no te dijo nada?" –pregunta un curioso Neji

"No me ha dicho nada¿cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita Neji?" –Responde Hanabi un tanto aburrida- "¿Cuánto tiempo más nos vamos a quedar aquí viendo quienes salen o quienes entran?"

"En primer lugar no nos importa quienes entran, sino quienes salen" –le aclara el pelinegro a una chica que pone cara de fastidio- "Y nos quedaremos el tiempo que decida Hiashi-sama"

"Pues… yo creo que ya se olvido de nosotros porque hasta creo que me va a crecer telarañas" –le dice levantando los brazos- "¿Qué tal si por mientras entrenamos Neji?"

"Me gustaría pero…" -Neji que estaba mirando concentrado en los barcos (estaban en el puerto) esquiva la patada que le iba a dar Hanabi- "Tenemos que estar concentrados en obedecer la orden de Hiashi-sama"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que hayas esquivado mi patada?" –le dice sarcásticamente. Neji solo la mira y le señala con el dedo el horizonte indicando que esté atenta, Hanabi se sienta en el suelo y suelta un bufido.

"_**Estoy aburrida ¿qué puedo hacer para divertirme?... mmm… piensa Hanabi… ya sé!"- pensó Hanabi. Primero no se le ocurría nada pero miró a una chica y se le prendió el foquito. Mira a Neji maquiavélicamente**_

"Neji!! Neji!!" –dijo parándose de un salto Hanabi. Neji voltea a verla muy tranquilo- "¿Esa no es…?" –dice mirando fijamente a una chica- "¿Esa no es Hinata?"

Neji voltea a mirar donde el dedo de Hanabi indicaba y pudo ver a un chica con cabellera larga y medio azulada que estaba de espaldas mirando un barco grande. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y sin más ni más le tapó la boca y la llevó a donde estaba escondido con Hanabi (donde estaban era un lugar ocultado para que Hinata no los viese y ellos podrían actuar) y ya se iba a regresar a la mansión con Hanabi pero no encontró a esta y eso se le hizo muy raro… muuuy raro.

Así que Neji decidió antes de irse directo a la mansión, mirar a "Hinata" y cual fue su sorpresa que abrió sus ojos como platos (frente a la chica no tenía que aparentar ser "señor sin sentimientos"). Soltó a la pobre chica que estaba que echaba humo por la boca y echo esto la chica se le abalanzó a Neji y le comenzó a tirar cachetada, patadas, puñetes… etc. Neji intentaba esquivar todos los golpes, casi los esquivó todos pero la rabia que sentía a cierta personita que debería estar escondida matándose de la risa, que no se concentró muy bien.

"PLASH!!" –sonó

Neji y la chica se habían parado del suelo y sin previo aviso la chica le zampó una cachetada que hizo voltear la cara de Neji.

"Estúpido" –le insulta la chica y se va del lugar enojada

Neji se tocaba la mejilla sonrosada y miró para abajo (sospechoso, él mirar para abajo?).

Por otro lado Hanabi había presenciado todo y tuvo que hacer el más grande esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas. Cuando volvió a ver a Neji este ya no estaba

Levanta la mirada y sonríe maléficamente, ya sabía donde estaba Hanabi, se acerca rápidamente hacia ella.

Hanabi eso le preocupó, no encontrar a Neji en el lugar que lo dejo y cuando vuelve a ver bien, casi se lleva el susto de su vida.

Neji se había puesto delante de Hanabi con una cara de diablo que hasta a la mujer u hombre más valiente, pone la piel de gallina.

Hanabi dio un grito y salió como alma que lleva el diablo y Neji tras de ella, persiguiéndola. No le iba a hacer nada (en verdad… no podía ¬¬U) sólo quería hacerla asustar.

Kimura toca la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Ella ya estaba lista para ir al barco (eran la 4 de la tarde, partían a las 10 de la noche)

"Veo que ya está lista Hinata-san" –le dice Kimura y Hinata baja la vista un poco enojada- "No se moleste conmigo Hinata-san, yo sigo órdenes de Gaara-sama y él no es mala… persona (ja, ja, ja dudó Kimurita). Créame." –Kimura vaciló en decir "mala persona". Hinata levanta la vista y le sonríe- "Sígame por favor."

"¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" –pregunta Hinata aunque ya sabía la respuesta

"Vamos de una vez al barco para que no la miren. Casi lo olvidaba. Tome" –le da una peluca verde corta a Hinata para que se la ponga- "Es para que despiste hasta llegar al barco nn."

"Esta… esta bien" –Hinata mientras camina se coloca la peluca verde. Kimura voltea a verla y le dice.

"Le queda bien nn" –Hinata se sonroja un poco

Llegaron hasta el lobby y ya iban a salir pero alguien los detiene…

Hanabi entra corriendo a la mansión. Sube las escaleras corriendo sin saludar a nadie y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto Neji aparece delante de la puerta y le dice

"No vuelvas a hacerlo" –dicho esto la mira fijamente y se va de lo más tranquilo pero con su instinto malvado un poco calmado- "Por tu bien" -susurra

Hanabi ya estaba para alcanzar la puerta de su cuarto y estaba un poco aliviada pero miró a Neji delante de ella y casi se desmaya del susto. Cuando Neji se va aún Hanabi queda en shock y cuando reacciona, se enoja y lanza un grito de furia que hace retumbar la casa (¿así tanto OO?)

A Hinata casi se le sale el corazón por la boca y Kimura se puso en alerta.

"Espere por favor" –dijo un policía acercándose a Kimura y Hinata ve a Kimura empuñando su katana. _**"Dios mío" –pensó Hinata**_

"Espere señor" –los dos se detienen en seco y ven al policía- "¿Tiene fuego? Es que aquí solo hay damas y nadie tiene nnU" –A Kimura y a Hinata se le dibujan una gota y agachan la cabeza votando humito por la boca (estilo anime)

"Lo siento, pero yo no fumo" –responde Kimura, mira a Hinata y salen del hotel.

A fuera les esperaba un coche que los llevaría al barco

"Eso estuvo cerca ¿no?" –le dice Kimura. Hinata asiente con la cabeza y mira por afuera las casas, como si se estuviera despidiendo de Konoha- "Usted pronto volverá, no creo que esté fuera un año, no "lo" soportaría (se refiere a Gaara nnU)" –puso énfasis en "no lo soportaría"

"¿Por qué… por qué lo dice, Kimura-kun?" –pregunta un curiosa Hinata

"No, por nada, es solo un decir nnU" –se salvo Kimura (je, je)

"Oh… bueno" –respondió Hinata y siguió viendo por la ventana. _**"Adiós a todos… Hanabi, Neji, padre uu, Naruto, Sakura, Ten ten, Lee, Ino… Sasuke. Regresaré y seré una nueva y mejorada Hinata, eso se los juro. Te superaré Hanabi y seré la heredera del clan. Me vengaré de ti Sasuke e Ino." Pensaba Hinata**_

Kimura podía ver que Hinata estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos y decidió no hablarle hasta llegar al barco.

"Te amo Naruto" –dice Sakura recostada en la cama abrazada a Naruto mientras este jugaba con sus cabellos

"Yo más" –responde

"No, yo más" –contraataca Sakura

"Que no, yo te amo más" –se sienta en la cama

"…" –Sakura se queda callada, cosa que extraño a Naruto

"¿Estás bien Sakura?" –le pregunta Naruto

"nn… Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?" –le responde sonriente la pelirosada

"Es que como no seguiste peleando conmigo, me extraño que te callaras y hasta me sonreíste" –le dice Naruto que aún seguía sentado en la cama

"¿Qué insinúas Naruto Uzumaki¿Crees que soy una enojona?" –le dice Sakura parándose y muy enojada. Al no obtener respuesta se voltea y se cruza de brazos. Sorpresivamente Naruto se para a su lado y la abraza por la cintura.

"Claro que no Sakura-chan. Eres la persona más linda, hermosa, comprensiva, fuerte,…etc. ¿quieres que siga?" –le pregunta juguetón Naruto.

"No si no quieres que me sonroje" –se voltea para estar cara a cara con Naruto y se besan. Fue un beso largo y lleno de emociones- "Dime una cosa Naruto¿en qué quedó todo ese lío de la boda entre Hinata y tú?"

Naruto se puso tenso, no quería pensar en eso, al menos estando con Sakura al lado pero sabía que era inevitable este momento que tarde o temprano llegaría y ahora tiene que hacerle frente y decirle toda la verdad a Sakura

"Sakura" –la voltea para quedar frente a frente- "No te voy a mentir porque sé que tú lo descubrirías, las cosas están así… Hinata escapó no sé a donde pero lo que sí sé es que Hiashi-sama y Neji la encontraran y lo más seguro es que pronto" –Sakura lo interrumpe

"Sé eso Naruto pero lo que quiero saber si tus padres y Hiashi-sama quieren casarlos de nuevo" –pregunta Sakura

"Sakura… ellos…" –Para Naruto era duro de admitirlo, quería a Sakura con todo su ser y sabe que lo que le va decir le iba a doler muchísimo

"Dime Naruto, yo soporto todo menos la intriga, dime Naruto" –abraza levemente a Naruto pero sigue viéndole los ojos

"Sakura… Ellos no desistieron de la idea de casarnos" –Sakura apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y este la abraza muy fuerte- "Lo siento Sakura, siento ser tan… tan cobarde y no poder defender nuestro amor"

"No te culpes Naruto" –una lágrima amenazaba con caer de los ojos de Sakura- "Yo… yo te comprendo"

Sin poder soportar más, Sakura rompió en llanto mientras Naruto se sentía la peor basura porque sabía que el único causante de las lágrimas de Sakura era él y nadie más que él, eso no se lo podía perdonar y sin más los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras que Naruto estaba animándose, con cada lágrima derramada de Sakura, en enfrentar a Hiashi y a sus padres…

Llegaron al puerto y estaban los dos enfrente del enorme y lujoso barco de Gaara… Hinata lo observa atentamente

"Hinata-san, hora de abordar" –le dice amablemente Kimura

"Etto… sí Kimura-kun" –Hinata antes de entrar y seguir a Kimura voltea a ver por última vez a ver la ciudad pero en eso ve a alguien que corre rápidamente hacia ella. Hinata se asusta mucho y con el miedo de que sea alguien que la reconoció se apresuró a entrar al barco pero ese alguien, la intercepta y la toma de la cintura y se la lleva a un callejón sin salida muy cerca del barco y le dice

"No te puedes ir… Hinata"

"Oh" –Hinata reconoció la voz, él era… era…

_**Esto está que se pone bueno oo… espero que les haya gustado el cap de ahora y bueno mañana (como regalo de cumpleaños) me escriban un review nn que la pasen lindo bye**_


	6. Adiós Konoha

**Capítulo VI:**

**Nota de autora (o sea mía . ): Chicas cando apareza esto moshi moshi es que comienza otra parte de la historia en vez de separar los textos con esto y cosas así esta es mi nueva manera espero que me haya dejado entender**

"No te puedes ir… Hinata"

"Oh" –Hinata reconoció la voz, él era… era… SASUKE!!- "¿Cómo te atreves…?" –Sasuke le dice que baje la voz- "¿Cómo te atreves a raptarme así como si fuera… como si fuera… arghh?"

Nunca en su vida, bueno mientras duró su relación, había visto a Hinata enojada y viéndola así, se alegró bastante.

"Perdón Hinata pero no voy a permitir que te vayas de aquí" –cruzó los brazos y ambos quedaron cara a cara, ella lo retaba con la mirada daba la impresión de ser muy valiente y que estaba segura de sí misma. Él se preguntó que habían echo con Hinata, su Hinata, la quería de vuelta y ya!. Como iba a gozar matando a ese tal Gaara- "Dime una cosa Hinata ¿qué te hicieron, qué te hizo el fulano ese?"

Por una extraña razón o impulso, como quieran llamarlo; Hinata le respondió a Sasuke de esta manera

"No te atrevas a hablar mal de Gaara-ku… Gaara" –se lodito de una manera firme y tajante, apuntándolo con el dedo, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y hacer se volteó bruscamente dándole la espalda y sonrojándose.

Si Sasuke estaba confundido al principio, ahora era mucho pero mucho peor, ya no reconocía a Hinata ¿qué diablos le habían echo para que se comportara y reaccionara de esa forma?

"Veo que tú y ese… son buenos amigos" –ese comentario hizo sonrojar más a Hinata que aún seguía de espaldas pero se moría por voltear y explicarle que… pero por qué le tenía que explicar lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer a él, justo a él que, que… con sólo recordarlo se enojaba horrores.

Ella decidió irse para poder cambiar y convertirse en una nueva Hinata más dura, decidida, segura y esas cosas y si quería serlo, este era buen momento para comenzar así que sacó todo el valor que tenía dispersado por su cuerpo y se volteó dando la cara a Sasuke.

"Si somos amigos o no, eso no es de tu incumbencia" –se iba a ir y Sasuke la iba a agarrar del brazo para detenerla y Hinata se volteó otra vez y dijo- "Ah, casi me olvidaba" –se le acerca más, como para provocarlo- "No le vuelvas a decir fulano, ni gigoló, ni ninguna cosa que se le parezca a Gaara".

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo hasta lo más profundo, no sabía cómo hizo eso y en cierta parte se alegro de que lo hiciera, así se demostraba la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, lo que necesitaba para poder convertirse en la Hinata que ella deseaba. Hinata ahora sí se iba a ir pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

Se quedó absorto con lo ocurrido su reacción, su mirada, sus gestos, todo. Definitivamente no era Hinata, se la habían robado (¬¬ que cínico) y no se le ocurría nada más que sólo estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla y así tratar de hacerla olvidar todo, había descubierto que… que la AMABA.

**moshi moshi**

Escuchó pasos afuera, la despertaron, pagará el que la había echo despertar. Se puso sus pantuflas y abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo por el pasillo estaba Neji. Ella salía con una cara amargada pero como que medio se atemorizó al ver a Neji, pero trataba de disimilarlo.

"¿Qué pasa Neji?" –preguntó Hanabi. Su primo se paró y dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada y seria le respondió.

"Vuelve a dormir Hanabi"

"Dime Neji, encontraron a Hinata ¿verdad?"

Neji, quien estaba caminando hacia la salida, se paró en su lugar y sólo atino a afirmar con la cabeza, luego le dijo.

"No intervengas Hanabi, por favor" –dicho esto se fue

"_¿Qué no intervenga? Si no lo hago mi padre matará a Hinata y debo de impedirlo… ¿a quién engañas hanabi haciéndote la preocupada? Solo quieres seguirlos para molestar y también porque no puedes dormir"_ –se dijo para sí misma y luego de este pensamiento salió a escondidas siguiendo a un buen número de personas pertenecientes al clan.

**moshi moshi**

"Por favor Gaara no te hagas de rogar y ya vámonos" –insistía Temari

"¿Qué pasó Temari? ¿Ya te aburriste tan rápido de tu chico?" –Temari le lanza una mirada amenazadora- "Je,je… era solo broma. Pero hablando en serio Gaara ya se nos está haciendo algo tarde y tenemos que regresarnos porque nuestros queridos primos dicen que faltan pocos días para que se cumpla el trato Gaara y hablando de eso" –Gaara quien no les prestaba mucha atención, después de oír lo último que dijo Kankuro, se volteó- "¿Ya conseguiste a alguien? No elegiste a ninguna en el casting"

"Eso es verdad Gaara ¿qué vas a hacer?" –le pregunta muy preocupada Temari- "Yo tengo unas amigas muy lindas que nos podrían sacar del apuro y si quieres después te divorcias"

"Yo también tengo una" –dijo Gaara. A sus hermanos casi se les desprende la mandíbula inferior de no ser porque Gaara les cierra la boca.

"¿Cómo dijiste Gaara?"

"Lo que escuchaste Temari, ya tengo una candidata y por cierto una muy buena" –rió maliciosamente

"¿Cuándo la encontraste?"

"¿Seguro que quieres preguntar eso? Sólo les doy una última pregunta, así que escojan"

"Sí, sí, sí… quiero saberlo" –Kankuro recibe un golpe en la cabeza

"Oh cállate Kankuro, déjamelo a mí. Dime Gaara ¿quién es esa joven?"

"Pregunta inteligente y comprometedora. Vengan acérquense" –Kankuro y Temari obedecen- "En Suna se los diré par de chismosos"

"Eso es trampa, tú prometis…"

"Yo sólo les dije que iba a responder, nunca les dije que "iba" a responder" –dicho esto sale de la habitación y deja a Temari muy ofuscada y Kankuro un poco picado.

"Espera Gaara, ¿a dónde vas? ya tenemos que partir"

"A despedirme de alguien" –Gaara sonríe con malicia, pero la verdad era que estaba muy intranquilo puesto quería saber si a "esa" persona no se le hubiera ocurrido meterse en su camino- "Si es así, él se lo buscó"

Temari y Kankuro estaban muy preocupados por Gaara, puesto que ya partían en media hora y no había señas de vida por parte de él.

"Voy por él" –Temari lo sostiene

"¿A caso sabes dónde está, Kankuro?"

"No pero aunque sea intentaré encontrarlo" –mira Temari preocupada- "Te prometo que vendré a más tardar en media" –dicho esto sale a buscar a Gaara

"Hermanos… hombres" –cuando Temari voltea mira a Shikamaru. Ella hace como si no lo hubiese visto e intenta subir al barco pero Shikamaru le impide el paso- "Permiso, si no te has dado cuenta, intento pasar" –Temari lleva sus puños a su cadera.

Shikamaru sabía que el carácter de Temari era muy fuerte y aunque no lo dijera con palabras, a ella le dolía volver a su ciudad (aldea) y eso significaba separarse hasta nuevo aviso y ese aviso podría durar meses e incluso años, por eso decidió no despedirse de él porque sería dolorosa la despedida y además, ella era orgullosa y si iba a despedirse, estaba más que seguro que lloraría y eso ella no se lo permitiría. Él tampoco expresaba sus sentimientos a cualquiera por eso la entendía perfectamente, así que sin pensarlo más decidió ir a darle una buena… despedida . 

"Temari" –Nara la atrae para sí y le da un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo- "No te preocupes, yo te entiendo" –Temari estaba en shock y muy sonrojada

"Shikama…" –Nara le pone un dedo sobre los labios para callarla

"No digas nada, solo… solo siente" –la vuelve a besar pero ahora le da un beso que transmitía demanda, demandaba su cuerpo, demandaba su aroma y sabor y no iba a parar hasta que sus deseos fueran cumplidos- "Te voy a dar la despedida que te mereces" –Temari abrió la boca pero luego la cerró y sonrió pícaramente.

"Es por allí" –Nara esbozó una sonrisa, alegre porque ella lo entendía, se entendían a la perfección y sin previo aviso la alzó en sus brazos y siguió la dirección que Temari le había indicado, a su habitación.

**moshi moshi**

"Hinata" –la llamó Sasuke, Hinata iba a seguir su camino cuando oyó a Sasuke dar un salto, ella volteó a verlo y no estaba así que decidió irse de una vez por todas pero Sasuke estaba en frente de ella, la apego a su cuerpo y le dio un beso. Le dio el beso más dulce que le halla podido dar Sasuke en toda su relación pasada.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil por el asombro, cosa que Sasuke aprovecho y convirtió ese beso suave y dulce en uno salvaje e imperativo, lo profundizó más llevando su mano al cabello de Hinata, los labios de Sasuke absorbían los suyos, mordisqueando. Era un beso deliciosamente malicioso y travieso que él le daba muy lentamente, sus labios comenzaron a abrir los de Hinata cuando ella reaccionó.

Abrió de golpe los ojos opalinos como dos grandes platos, había pisado tierra y dispuesta a interrumpir el beso de una vez por todas cuando…

**moshi moshi**

"Llevaba una peluca verde y estaba con un hombre alto, los seguí como usted me mandó y entraron al muelle después no pude ver nada más porque ese mismo hombre habló con el chofer y este me interceptó y me botó prácticamente del muelle" –le informaba a Hiashi

"Buen trabajo. Aquí está tu pago" –le da un sobre

"Un placer servirle Hiashi-sama" –desaparece entre la oscuridad

"Muy bien, todos a inspeccionar los barcos, está con una peluca verde, si encuentran a Hinata avisarme inmediatamente" –dijo Hiashi a todos sus súbditos. Luego se dirige hacia Neji y le dice- "Lo siento Neji pero tu te encargas de ella" –señala a una sombra escondida

"Hai" –Neji hace como si se va en dirección opuesta a la mandada de Hiashi y Hanabi lo sigue cuando está por voltear una esquina Neji la levanta y se la pone en sus hombros

"Ahh… ¿Ne… Neji?" –pregunta una asustada Hanabi

"Le dije que se quedara en casa" –Neji comienza a saltar con Hanabi encima hacia la mansión

"Pero yo quiero ver a Hinata"

"…"

"Siento miedo por ella"

"…"

"Mi padre le podría…" –Neji la interrumpe

"Hiashi-sama no hará nada que no se merezca Hinata-sama"

"boffff…" –Hanabi bufa

"Además no le creo que esté preocupada por Hinata-sama"

"Esta bien, solo quería echar un ojo ¿qué hay de malo?"

"Puede que luchen para obtener a Hinata y eso es peligroso"

"No soy una niña!!! Ya te estás pareciendo a Hinata" –Neji se sonroja levemente, cosa que Hanabi no pasa desapercibido- "¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Por eso estás enojado conmigo? porque si no hubiera ido, tú te hubieras quedado a verla"

"Tu imaginación es sorprendente"

"Gracias. Pero no tanto como mi suspicacia en estas cosas"

"…"

"Neji regresemos y te prometo que te guardo el secreto pero eso sí, no pienso ser cupido de nadie, eh!" –Neji se para y baja a Hanabi

"¿Me miras cara de enamorado o algo así? Yo no quiero a Hinata-sama. Entiéndelo" –iba a volver a cargarla pero Hanabi se hace a un lado

"Aunque no me caes del todo bien, te guardo el secreto"

"Hanabi!!" –Neji voltea la cara para evitar que mire el sonrojo

"¿Sabes? A veces no es tan malo mostrar sus sentimientos a otros" –Neji voltea a verla

"¿Me prometes no seguir con esto y ser cautelosa?"

"Trataré" –Neji iba a reprocharla- "Deja el sermón y vamos a ver la "Captura" de mi hermana!!"

"¿Captura? Hinata-sama no es ningún animal para que la… capturen"

"Ves como la defiendes"

"No la defiendo es solo que…" –Hanabi ya salió corriendo hacia e muelle dejando a Neji solo- "Es solo que… Hinata-sama" –sacude la cabeza y se pone a la carrera hasta el muelle

**moshi moshi**

"¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?"

"Sí Naruto, supe que Hinata sigue desparecida. ¿Tú crees que ya se halla marchado de Konoha?"

"La verdad no sé. Pero sería bueno para nosotros" –le da un beso

"Pobre Hinata, va en busca de su felicidad"

"No… en búsqueda de su libertad. Es un hermoso pajarillo encerrado en una hermosa jaula de oro" –ambos se abrazan

"Suerte Hinata"

"Sí, suerte Hinata-chan" –ambos se quedan en silencio dándose un caluroso beso- "¿Vienes?" –sonríe pícaramente

"Claro" –los dos se van a ver el mar y se dan con la sorpresa que Hiashi y su gente está buscando a Hinata en el muelle

"Oh no" –murmura Naruto- "Gaara… Hinata"

Gaara había ido a visitar a Naruto mucho antes de partir y le había contado que se enamoró a primera vista de una chica, la describió y casi le da un patatus a Naruto al saber que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hinata.

_**.:. Flash Back.:.**_

"¿Pero que dices Naruto, la conoces?" –pregunta Gaara muy desconcertado

"Claro que sí, con ella me iba a casar" –toma todo el vaso de agua de un solo golpe

"Ya veo"

"¿Ya veo, eso nada más dices?"

"Que ¿Quieres que te la devuelva?" –levanta una ceja muy serio

"No… no es eso sino que… que… Assh no sé que hacer, Gaara"

"Simple, has que no sabes del tema y asunto acabado"

"Tienes razón, pero lo malo es que siempre se me sale toda la información"

"Ten cuidado Naruto, cuida tu lengua"

"Hai, Hai, eso haré… pero dime ¿ella está bien?" –Gaara lo mira de reojo

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Es que Hinata es una chica muy delicada, tímida, susceptible, teme…"

"Lo sé Naruto, pero también sé que toda esa descripción desaparecerá cuando ella regrese a Konoha"

"¿Cuándo ella regrese?!!!!"

"Calma… Sí eso dije, cuando regresemos" W

"¿Te la llevas, ella está de acuerdo, qué le vas a hacer? Ten cuidado Gaara"

"Tranquilo Naruto, ella lo pasará muy bien a mi lado, eso tenlo por seguro" –sonríe

"Gaara… Cuídala y dile que cuando regrese que recuerde que aquí tiene un amigo que la ayudará en todo lo que necesite" –le sonríe

"Se lo diré. Ahora con tu permiso, tengo que irme"

"Cuídala"

"Sí" –se va después de estrechar las manos con Naruto

_**.:.Fin Flash Back.:.**_

"¿Pasa algo Naruto, hay algo que deba saber?" –le pregunta Sakura

"Sakuraaa…" –gimotea como bebé

"Dime Naruto, juntos encontraremos la solución"

"Confío en ti Sakura por eso…"

"Por eso" –Sakura invita a Naruto a continuar

"Gaara y Hinata están juntos"

"¿Naniiii…? Dime que eso no es verdad. Tenemos que ayudarlos a escapar, todos están revisando los barcos, tenemos que ponerlos sobre aviso. Ven" –Toma a Naruto de la mano y lo lleva volando en busca del barco de Gaara

"Mira, allí" –le dice Sakura señalando a Temari y Shikamaru que se estaban besando

"Pervertidos!!" –dice Naruto, luego mira Sakura ¬W¬- "Sakuraaa…" –se soba sobre ella

"O///O Naruto!! Baka!!" –le golpea la cabeza y le sale un chichón- "Lo que yo me refería era a que allí está Temari, puede que sea ese el barco de Gaara"

"Puede que sea ese el barco de Gaara porque está allí Temari. Que astuto soy!! Jo, jo" –Sakura se golpea la frente negando con la cabeza y toma a Naruto por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jalo hacia donde está Temari

"_¿Cómo los voy a interrumpir? que incómodo pero todo por Hinata y Gaara" –_piensa Sakura. Cuando Naruto y ella están delante de Shikamaru y Temari ella iba a toser para poder interrumpirlos pero alguien le gana.

"Con que esas se traían ¿no?" –Shikamaru y Temari se separan inmediatamente sonrojados

"Baka" –le dice Shikamaru

"BAKAAAA!!!!" –Sakura le vuelve a golpear la cabeza y le crece otro chichón encima del que ya tenía- "Lo siento pero es que a veces este baka es tan indiscreto"

"Descuida Sakura, ya conocemos a Naruto" –dice Shikamaru

"Bueno a lo que venía" –mira a Temari- "Temari, ¿es este tu barco?"

"Sí ¿Ocurre algo Sakura?"

"Es que lo que pasa es…" –Naruto se para de un golpe

"No ocurre nada, es que Sakura tenía curiosidad de saber a quien pertenecía este barco nn"

"¿Seguros?" –mira a Sakura

"Ha… hai" –Sakura titubea pero Naruto le hace señas con la mirada

"¿Gaara esta dentro Temari?" –pregunta Naruto

"No, ¿deseas algo?"

"¿Han visto a Hinata por aquí?" –Sakura lo codea

"¿Hinata Hyuuga? No lo he visto"

"Bueno, siguiendo con Gaara ¿A dónde fue?"

"La verdad es que no sé, dijo que a despedirse de alguien"

"¿Una chica?" –Temari ya estaba mareada con tanta preguntareda

"Creo que sí, ya sabes como es Gaara"

"Bueno, nos vemos dattebayo" –carga a Sakura sobre sus hombros y sale disparado

Un poco más lejos del barco de Gaara Naruto le explica a Sakura que no puede decir a cualquiera, es más no puede decir a nadie que Hinata se escapa con Gaara

"Sumimase Naruto" -dice Sakura apenada

"Descuida Sakura-chan, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Gaara y a Hinata" –ambos se ponen en marcha

"Me temo que sé donde puede estar Gaara" –Naruto se para en seco

"Sasuke" –Sakura lo imita y se detiene también

**moshi moshi**

Abrió de golpe los ojos opalinos como dos grandes platos, había pisado tierra y dispuesta a interrumpir el beso de una vez por todas cuando una sombra apareció, la luna llena reflejaba su escultural silueta, él era… Gaara

Justamente cuando ella estaba por separarse aparece él, ahora no querría llevarla consigo a Suna y pensaría horrores sobre ella y todo por Sasuke. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras que seguía besándose con Sasuke, ahora que Gaara no la llevaría, de que valía separarse o no de Sasuke, ya todo le daba igual… ¿POR QUÉ?

Gaara iba a buscar a Sasuke para advertirle que no se acerque a Hinata mientras ella estaba en su barco, le habían llegado informes sobre que Sasuke seguía a Hinata y Kimura, así que decidió hacerle frente y aclarar todo de una vez pero en el camino hacia la casa de Sasuke notó el aroma inconfundible de Hinata, a sándalos con lilas o algo así, debería bañarse con esencias de eso, se acercó cautelosamente y al ver la imagen que se le presentó se paró en medio del callejón, vio que los ojos de Hinata se posaron sobre él, con vergüenza y su furia empeoró cuando unas lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de ella. Apartó a Sasuke de ella de un empujón seguro y certero que lo hizo estrellar contra la pared y sostuvo a Hinata que con el empujón, había sido prácticamente lanzada por Sasuke.

"Gaa… Gaara-kun" –sus ojos imploraban perdón con un poco de vergüenza, que deliciosa mezcla pero no podía calentarse en una situación como esta

"Después, mi niña" –le limpia sus labios con sus dedos.

Le hizo frente a Sasuke que se incorporaba e iba directo a Gaara, a atacarlo pero nuestro pelirrojo lo esquivó fácilmente.

"Veo que haz mejorado" –le dice Sasuke

"Tengo a alguien por quién pelear…" –mira a Hinata con dulzura, luego voltea rápidamente a mirar a Sasuke con furia y le da una patada que lo tira al suelo estrepitosamente- "… y por quien voy a ganar"

"Kuso" –golpea a Gaara pero este audazmente esquiva y para todos los intentos de golpe

"Controla tu vocabulario…" –le da un golpe en el estómago- "… frente a las damas"

"Chidori" –Sasuke se acerca a Gaara pero este intenta bloquearlo

"Sabaku rō (Prisión del desierto)" –Sasuke lo esquiva saltando muy alto y ay iba a caer sobre Gaara cuando este utiliza- "Suna no yoroi (Armadura de arena)" –que lo protege oportunamente contra el ataque de Sasuke, los dos salen saltan hacia un costado

"Gaara-kun, Sasuke paren por favor"

"¿Temes que le haga daño a tu gigoló?" –el comentario de Sasuke enfurece a Gaara, pero se contiene porque estaba frente a Hinata- "No dejaré que te largues de aquí con él, Hinata, no lo permitiré… Katon, housenka no jutsu" –ataca nuevamente a Gaara y lo toma desprevenido pero logra esquivar algunas bolas de fuego, pero no todas.

"Argg…" –cae Gaara al suelo, unas cuantas bolas de fuego impactaron sobre él

"Gaara-kun!!!" –Hinata grita su nombre y va corriendo hacia él llorando pero Sasuke la toma por la cintura

"¿Ves Hinata cómo es de débil? No te conviene ir con él" –Hinata golpeaba el brazo que la tenía pegada a Sasuke

"Suéltame, él me necesita" –Sasuke se pone frente a ella impidiendo que vea a Gaara

**moshi moshi**

"Ya llegamos Neji, ¿en qué barco está?" –pregunta Hanabi

"No sé, mira allí es Naruto con Sakura"

"Le está pegando la abusiva de Sakura"

"¿Para qué habrán ido allí?"

"No sé, ya se fueron ¿A dónde vas Neji?"

"A investigar"

Al cabo de 3 minutos vuelve Neji…

"¿Y qué pasó, qué pudiste averiguar?"

"Que Naruto y Sakura preguntaron por Gaara"

"No se me hace raro" –dice recostándose- "Al menos que…" –se incorpora

"Al menos que Hinata esté con Gaara, porque qué necesidad abría de ir a preguntar por Hinata en su barco"

"Eh… Sí tienes razón" –Hanabi no había pensado en eso pero le seguía la corriente

"Al parecer Gaara sabe donde se esconde Hinata"

"Eso es, ahora hay que encontrar a Gaara, espera Neji, mira allí están registrando el barco de los de la aldea de Suna"

"Esperemos hasta que salgan"

**moshi moshi**

"No… tú me necesitas a mí, yo te necesito a ti" –Sasuke toma su cara con ambas manos y cuando iba a besarla (Hinata intentaba safarse pero era más fuerte Sasuke que ella) escucha como en un susurro

"_Ryūsa Bakuryū_" –Sasuke se ve envuelto por una avalancha de arena que lo hace impactar contra la pared fuertemente- "_Sabaku Sōusōu_" –Gaara encierra a Sasuke casi completamente solo deja la cabeza libre de arena- "Y finalmente… _Sabaku Ky…_"

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" –Hinata se pone enfrente de Sasuke abriendo de par en par los brazos- "No lo haga Gaara-kun, onegai"

Gaara se queda con la mano extendida y atónito sobre la situación que presencia, Hinata protegiéndolo, su Hinata protegiendo a Sasuke

"Hinataa…"

"Hinata-chaaan…" –Sakura y Naruto van corriendo a ver a Hinata y a los demás- "¿Qué pasó aquí Gaara?" –mira a Gaara

"No te demores, ya nos vamos dentro de 5 minutos" –dicho esto desaparece en las sombras

"Gaa…" –Hinata extiende una mano para poder alcanzarlo pero Gaara ya se había ido- "Gaara-kun" –voltea ver a Sasuke, este se encontraba sonriendo

"¿Lo ves? aún me quieres Hina…"

"Splashh…" –Hinata le da una cachetada a Sasuke

"Hasta nunca… Sasuke" –se dirige hacia el barco y mirando a Naruto y Sakura- "Adiós amigos, nos volveremos a ver y gracias por todo, sean felices" –dicho esto, Hinata se va

**moshi moshi**

Seguimos con Neji y Hanabi…

Así pasó como 20 minutos, solo quedaban 5 minutos para que zarpe el barco…

"No había nada" –le dijo Hanabi

"Bueno, ahora vamos a buscar a Hinata" –pero en ese mismo momento aparece Gaara totalmente enfurecido y Neji iba a preguntarle en donde está Hinata cuando a pocos pasos aparece una chica muy parecida a Hinata con cabello verde y escucharon su conversación

"Gaara-kun espéreme por favor" –Gaara seguía caminando hasta que Hinata le tocó el brazo y este recién volteó

"Por favor Midori-san, en estos momentos estoy muy enojado con usted y no quiero lastimarla o herirla con mis palabras así que cuando lleguemos, hablamos y ahora suba al barco"

"ES ELLA!!" –dice Neji- "Es Hinata"

"Gaa… Gaara-kun por favor déjeme…"

"No insista Midori-san que aquí hay muchos espectadores" –mira fijamente a Neji y este sale saltando en dirección hacia ellos

"Hinata-sama"

"Neji-niisan" –voltea toda asustada, Gaara se pone frente a ella

"Ni un paso más, te lo advierto" –y dicho y echo, Neji cae al suelo inconciente

"Neji-niisan!!" –grita Hinata

"Entra de una vez Hinata"

"Pe… pero, Neji" –Hanabi se acerca a ellos dos corriendo

"No te preocupes Hinata, yo lo hice, le di un golpe para que pierda el conocimiento momentáneamente para que impida tu escape, ahora corre Hinata, que los súbditos andan cerca, yo cuido de Neji"

"Hanabi, gracias" –llora y abraza a su pequeña hermana- "Gracias, volveré, te lo prometo"

"Sí, sí, lo que tu digas Hinata, ahora vete" –Gaara conduce a Hinata dentro porque detectaba la cercanía de otras personas.

"Adiós, buen viaje" –arrastra a Neji hacia su antiguo escondite

Hinata y Gaara ya dentro se despiden de Hanabi y esta llora incesantemente mientras que se aleja el barco y se pierde la figura de Hanabi y junto con ella, Konoha…

**ESTE FIC CONTINUARÁ…**

**n/a: hola chicas perdón por el retraso y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice un poco más largo como recompensa por mi atraso, dejen reviews por favor y que disfruten de su día… Nos vemos y gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron, son chistosos y trataré de no dejarlas con la intriga porque yo misma sé que llega a ser agobiante, sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara!!**


	7. Hinata hime, ai shiteru

**Capítulo VII:**

N/A: Este es un mini capítulo especialmente, en mayor parte uuU, de Hinata y Gaara y su unión… es medio lemon, es que soy nueva en escribir esto así que por favor los que no lo quieran leer sólo leer hasta que Hinata sale corriendo y choca con Gaara, lo demás es full lemon… espero que les guste este mini-especial-unión… sayonara y gracias por los reviews!!!

Hinata y Gaara ya dentro se despiden de Hanabi y esta llora incesantemente mientras que se aleja el barco y se pierde la figura de Hanabi y junto con ella, Konoha…

Ella estaba muy intranquila al saber que Gaara estaba enojada con ella por el baka de Sasuke. Aunque en verdad no sabía el por qué, bueno en fin, iba a pasar con él una buena temporada y ya estaban comenzando con el pie izquierdo, eso no le convenía a ella para nada, así que decidió ir a buscarlo pero primero iría a donde Kimura para preguntarle a él donde se encontraba, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Después de despedirse de la hermana de Hinata, él inmediatamente sin cruzar palabra se fue del lado de esta, estaba enojado, furioso o será que…

"¿Estoy celoso? OO Eso es imposible, yo no puedo estar celoso de nadie y menos de ese Sasuke, solo porque se… se… se besaron!!!" –el barco sufrió un pequeño sacudón al decir la parte última Gaara.

Debía ir a su alcoba inmediatamente a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido pero ya! Porque sino se volvería loco, cuando se dirigía hacia su habitación, una sombra conocida se le presentó delante de él sobre el pasillo, al fijarse bien, esta sombra caminaba rápido y con los puños apretados hacia los costados y se quedó tan perplejo que ambos chocaron y al final, cayeron.

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"¿Dónde estará Kimura-kun?" –se topa con Kankuro, este al verla le sonríe de oreja a oreja

"¿Necesitas algo palomita?"

"Ah… N… no, gracias" –iba a seguirse pero Kankuro la detiene

"Tu lugar es por allí, preciosa" –Hinata se había olvidado completamente que ella iba como una de las "sirvientas personales" de Gaara y tenía que comportarse como tal para no ser descubierta

"Hai" –baja la mirada

"Me avisas cuando te aburras de Gaara, no sabe ser muy bueno con ustedes, no las aprecia como debe" –le acaricia la mejilla, cosa que Hinata no puede aguantar más y sale corriendo por el pasillo- "Se avergüenza con esto, ¿cómo será cuando haga "ejercicios" con Gaara?"

"Gomen…" –Hinata iba a caer al suelo pero Kimura logra atraparla. Ella iba corriendo sin rumbo y sin mirar u.uU hasta que chocó con Kimura- "Kimura-kun"

"Hinata-san ¿se encuentra usted bien?"

"Kimura-kun etto… ano…"

"Dígame"

"¿Dón… dónde puedo en… encontrar a Gaa… Gaara-kun?" –se sonroja. Kimura sonríe

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Etto.. Yo…"

"Si no me dice nada no le podré ayudar, el temperamento de Gaara-sama es cambiante y para que arriesgarse ¿no?. Así que dígame que pasa"

"Esta bien… Gaara-kun se enojo mucho conmigo por una pelea que él tuvo con un… un… antiguo enamorado mío, y se enojó conmigo porque yo me voy de aquí por la traición que recibí por parte de él y Gaara-kun me encuentra besándome con él, cosa que yo no quería pero así sucedió y yo quería disculparme con Gaara-kun" –Hinata toma aliento

"Le pedí que me contase que le pasaba, no que me contara toda su vida amorosa Hinata-san" –Hinata se sonroja- "Pero ha sido mejor así. Gaara-sama se encuentra arriba, apreciando el paisaje. Puede ir, no corre ningún riesgo"

"Arigato, Kimura -kun" –Hinata iba hacia él cuando es interceptada por Temari que le habla groseramente

"Vaya lo que me encontré, una… una… de esas caminando libremente por donde yo camino. ¿Acaso no sabes que se te está prohibido caminar por aquí, abasure (pu…)?" –Hinata se asustó mucho por como hablaba Temari

"Gomennasai" –Hinata baja la cabeza

"Gomennasai" –Temari la imita vulgarmente- "Tipas como tú no valen ni medio centavo ¿sabes? Y todavía vas caminando por aquí como si fueras la reina. Reina de la basura, ja, ja, ja" –Hinata iba a comenzar a llorar pero recordó que tenía que ser fuerte y le entró mucho coraje por lo que decía Temari, ella no le había echo nada para que la tratase de esa manera- "No vales nada niña, gente como tú debe de estar bajo tierra, bueno ni eso porque la tierra te expulsaría inmediatamente, te vomitarí…" –Temari es callada por.. UNA CACHETADA

"No tame ni (basta!!). No tienes derecho a tratar así a la gente" –le reprocha Hinata. Temari la mira asombrada mientras se lleva una mano a la mejilla adolorida- "No son cualquier basura, no tienes derecho" –Hinata tuvo miedo por lo que podría hacer Temari así que salió corriendo muy enojada.

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

La sombra que cayó sobre él era Hinata que después del incidente con Temari, salió despavorida y todavía con rabia. Los dos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él, cerrando sus ojos tapados con las manos para que nadie la vea llorar.

"Me dijo Kimura que estabas muy arrepentida por haberte besado con ese tal Sasuke, pero nunca pensé que me pedirías disculpas…" –se aleja un poco y la mira lujuriosamente- "De esta manera" –Hinata se sonroja a más no poder- "Pero, ya que insistes" –se acerca peligrosamente hacia sus labios. Ahora intercambiaron posiciones, ahora él tomaba el control, estaba encima de ella.

Hinata gimió al sentir a Gaara acercarse a sus labios, el aliento de Gaara era fría, limpia y con un toque de vino; luego de que la besó, sus labios no terminaron mojados, sino… calientes y con deseo de más. Jaló a Gaara hacia ella y los dos terminaron en un dulce beso mientras que Gaara acariciaba la peluca y ella los rojizos cabellos de él, _**"son tan suaves" **_pensó ella, parecían cabellos de un mismísimo ángel. Cuando Hinata, al darse cuenta de lo que hacían, intento detener el beso Gaara no se lo permitió y agarró sus muñecas firmemente, sin hacerle daño, y las pegó hacia el suelo. Se aleja de ella para decir y tomar algo de aire.

"Ahora no hay escapatoria" –los dos toman aliento, Gaara miraba hambriento a Hinata y a eso a ella la hacia sonrojar muchísimo- "Ya no me puedes detener Hinata, por más que lo intentes" –se acerca a su oído y le susurra- "Aunque dudo que me detengas" –carga a Hinata en sus brazos y se dirige hacia su habitación.

Hinata se había quedado en shock después de escuchar a Gaara decirle lo último, ¿qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué era ese calor que sintió en su entrepierna cuando se besaron? ¿Podría soportar esta dulce tortura? Sin darse cuenta llegaron rápidamente y al entrar, ella aún en brazos, se quedó boquiabierta al ver la tremenda habitación de Gaara.

"¿La exploramos juntos?" –Le propuso- "Esto será divertido" –acuesta a Hinata sobre la cama que estaba adornada con pétalos y a la luz de unas velas, todo romántico, Hinata se extraña al ver que Gaara tenía todo preparado para su encuentro y lo mira curiosa.

"Lo sé, linda, a mi también me encanta el ambiente no es para que me lo agradezcas" –Hinata iba a hablar pero Gaara se le adelanta- "Ya no hables más, solo déjate llevar… por mí" –se para al pie de la cama y se comienza a desvestir lentamente mientras Hinata lo miraba.

Primero la camisa, y a Hinata por poco le sale sangre de la nariz, se tapó los ojos porque tenía miedo de no poder soportar pero luego se animo a verlo, como la hacia padecer con cada movimiento, gesto, gemido... Estaba que ya no podía aguantar más y se agarro fuerte a las Sábanas de seda verde.

"Tranquila hime" –le acaricia Gaara su rostro tratando de calmarla- "Espérate para el final ¿si?" –le sonríe dulcemente, Hinata logró calmarse un poco

"Hai… Gaa… Gaara-kun" –Hinata estaba apunto de volverse loca de ansiedad.

"Ahora, los pantalones… pero me da un poco de flojera" –Hinata se entristece al oírlo decir eso- "¿Qué tal si lo haces tú, hime?"

A Hinata se le vinieron los colores al rostro y en su boca se formaba una o casi perfecta, cosa que Gaara divisó y sin pensarlo tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios, aún en "o", de Hinata.

"Fase dos del beso" –dicho esto, aprovechando la abertura de sus labios, comenzó a explorar toda su boca, hasta el más mínimo detalle hasta aprendérselo de memoria.

Hinata sufrió este delicioso asalto por parte de Gaara, cuando metió su dulce lengua en su boca, se sintió desfallecer, si sentía ser penetrada así por la lengua de Gaara en su boca… ¿Cómo sería cuando él…? Oh, Dios… Hinata intentó alejar esos pensamientos pero la lengua de Gaara no ayudaba en nada, es más, los profundizaba mucho más haciendo que la imaginación de Hinata volara y volara más lejos.

Gaara decidió invitar a Hinata a imitarlo, junto su lengua a la de ella y la succionó, Hinata soltó un sonoro gemido, lo excitó mucho sólo con oírlo. Gaara estaba haciendo gala de su control, pero sabía que pronto, muy pronto, no se podría controlar más y… ustedes ya saben.

Ahora las lenguas de los dos peleaban incesantemente entre sus bocas, Gaara succionaba los labios de Hinata mientras que ella le "agradecía" soltando gemidos. Hasta que Gaara se separó de ella, gruñendo como si fuera un león a quien no le dejan roer bien su hueso.

"Sigamos en lo que nos habíamos quedado Hinata porque temo no poder controlarme más"

"Ha… hai" –Hinata afirmó con la voz y cabeza

"Entonces… ven aquí, hime" –le hizo un además para que le desabrochara los pantalones.

Hinata se acercó y con las manos temblando se dirigió hacia el botón del pantalón de Gaara. Miró sus largas y fuertes piernas que se enmarcaban por lo ajustado que le quedaba el pantalón, Hinata no se pudo resistir más y acaricia toda la extensión de estas y cuando subió la mirada vio que Gaara se mordía el labio inferior con la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Quita tu mano de ahí… gomen" –Hinata vio donde la tenía y la levantó avergonzada, para luego ponerla inconcientemente en el pecho fornido de Gaara- "No juegues sucio, hime, sino te tomaré en este mismo momento sin más preámbulos" –le advirtió divertido

Ahora ella se sentó delante de él. Estaban encima de la cama, él semi recostado apoyado entre sus brazos y ella, ahora en una nueva postura para su mayor comodidad, sentada delante de él, sobre su regazo.

Hinata acariciaba deseosa el ancho pecho de Gaara, ¿a qué sabría? Sin poder contenerse acerco la punta de la lengua al pecho y lamió de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Comenzamos otra vez?" –la regañó Gaara

"Go… gomen… Gaara-kun" –dijo como niña arrepentida por su mala acción

"En este momento, oírte decir kun, me excita. Te prometo que para la próxima te dejaré torturarme a tu antojo ¿si, hime?" –le promete Gaara.

"_**¿Para la próxima?" **_pensó Hinata muy alarmada

"Aún siguen abrochados mis pantalones"

Hinata baja la vista hacia ellos y mira un bulto que amenazaba con romperlos si no era liberado inmediatamente, ella llena de curiosidad desabrochó el botón y salió orgullosamente y muy, pero muy erecto. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y eso que aún estaban dentro de sus boxers.

"¿Pasa algo, hime?" –pregunta Gaara divertido por la escena

"Ii…ii… ie" –niega Hinata

"Sigue entonces, gomen"

Hinata iba a seguir su trabajo, muy excitada ahora, pero Gaara la agarra por el brazo y la hace que lo mire cara a cara, ella sentada en su regazo con las piernas abiertas. La sienta de golpe, mientras el bulto empuja en su entrada.

"Kyaa… Gaara-kun" –gime Hinata ante el contacto. Gaara frunce el seño, cierra los ojos y tira su cabeza para atrás, igual Hinata. Ella gime y él gruñe.

"Hinata, hime" –la mira, ella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente diciendo que está bien. Los dos logran tener un poco de serenidad y Gaara prosigue- "Ahora me toca a mí divertirme un poco, antes del gran desenlace ¿no lo cree, Hinata-hime?"

Hinata no entendía pero comprendió inmediatamente cuando Gaara apretó con una mano suavemente uno de sus senos. Bajó su casaca y puso al descubierto a esos dos gigantescos y perfectos globos por los que él tanto deliraba poder tocar, morder, oler… mordisquear. Y así lo hizo hasta el cansancio dejando a Hinata casi agotada, había alcanzado el orgasmo.

"¿Tan rápido tiró la toalla, Hinata-hime? Si recién empezamos"

Al rato, la cara de Hinata se encontraba enterrada entre la entrepierna de Gaara, mientras que él tiraba la cabeza para atrás gruñendo y gimiendo, tirando del cabello de Hinata (le quitó la peluca).

"Hi... Hinata-hime" –rogó Gaara y ella inmediatamente afirmó con la cabeza- "Arigato, Hinata-hime"

Ahora él estaba sobre ella y la penetró de un solo golpe certero, ella gritó su nombre mientras se agarraba de las sábanas, una lágrima caía por una mejilla sonrosada de ella.

Así estuvieron horas de horas, de orgasmo en orgasmo, hasta que cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo los dos juntos.

"Gaara-kun" –dijo Hinata mientras se quedaba dormida

"Hinata-hime… Ai shiteru" (te amo, princesa Hinata) –dicho esto, se quedó profundamente dormido, al igual que ella, solo esperaba que no lo halla escuchado…

Todavía no…


	8. Una sola persona

Capítulo VIII:

**Capítulo VIII:**

A la mañana siguiente…

"Mmm… que bien dormí nn" –dice Hinata estirándose con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abre ve un par de hermosos ojos aguamarina que la observaban con ternura. La puso muy nerviosa y de inmediato recordó todo lo pasado la anterior noche justo en esa cama y con ese hombre que no dejaba de mirarla en todo momento. Luego percibió que su mirada ya no se centraba en sus ojos o cara, sino más abajo, cambio esa mirada dulce por una lujuriosa, siguió su mirada y recién se dio cuenta que estaba mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto y la otra tapada con las sabanas.

"Oh" –solo atino a decir Hinata mientras se cubría el cuerpo con la sábana. Estaba muy rojita.

"Ja, ja, ja" –rió Gaara al ver lo que hacia Hinata- "¿Estás avergonzada? ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de anoche, ya me sé de memoria todo tu cuerpo, Hinata-hime?" –se le acerca y la toma por la barbilla y rozan sus labios, Hinata cierra los ojos, siente ese leve contacto y se inclina hacia Gaara tratando de profundizar el beso- "Veo que sí lo recuerdas"

Hinata se sonroja completamente por el comentario que había echo Gaara, como poder olvidar aquella noche, siempre la tendría presente aún así si no están juntos, cosa que era más que probable puesto que se cumpla el acuerdo, ella regresaría a Konoha y le daría una lección a Sasuke. Eso la puso muy triste y se reflejo a través de su mirada.

"¿Estás bien, dije algo malo?" –preguntó preocupado Gaara

"Onegai, no pregunte más y solo... solo abráceme" –Hinata se le tira a Gaara y se pierde en su abrazo mientras que el le susurra

"Te dije que sólo me gustaba que me tratases por usted en la intimidad… después no" –le recordó

"Gaara-kun…" –Hinata levanta la mirada hacia Gaara

"Eso significa" –Hinata lo interrumpe con un beso y de nuevo vuelven a hacer el amor… porque inconcientemente ellos dos se estaban enamorando, no estaba en ninguno de los planes de ellos, el enamorarse, sólo…

Gaara: Casarse temporalmente con Hinata (cosa que no le había dicho pero estaba seguro que aceptaría) para poder cobrar la herencia cosa que el plazo se vencía dentro de unos 3 días.

Hinata: Madurar y hacerse fuerte lo suficiente para poder regresar a Konoha y darle una lección a Sasuke y su padre… Recuperar el título del clan Hyuuga.

El amor… simplemente… no tenía que existir.

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"¿Qué… qué me pasó, dónde estoy… Hinata-sama?" –Neji se incorpora de un salto botando a Hanabi al suelo.

"Ouch" –se soba su trasero

"Hanabi-sama!!... ¿Y Hinata-sama, dónde está?" –le pregunta parándola del suelo

"Se fue… nos noqueó y huyó, ¿a dónde? No sé" –le explica Hanabi

"¿Pero cómo, en qué momento, no recuerdo nada de nada? Tendré que decírselo a Hiashi-sama"

"Ni lo intentes Neji…" –Neji se voltea a verla- "Si no mi padre sabrá sobre el oculto amor que sientes por mi hermana"

"Hanabi-sama!" –esconde su sonrojo

"No juego Neji, mi hermana antes de huir me dijo que ella volvería totalmente cambiada, para bien y hay que confiar en ella, avisarle a mi otoosan sólo le causará más problemas de los que ya tiene, además, tú como buen "amante" debes de querer el bien de Hinata, y no diciéndole nada a mi otoosan, lo harás, hazlo por el bien de ella, onegai Neji-niisan"

"Pero…"

"Confiemos en ella Neji" –le dice Hanabi

"Esta bien uu"

"Ella te lo debe de estar agradeciendo" –Hanabi iba a salir pero la voz de Neji la detiene

"¿Con quién?..."

"¿Eh?"

"¿con quién se fue, con el Uchiha verdad?"

"Ni en broma… se fue… se fue"

"Prometo no decir nada, pero dígamelo Hanabi-niisan"

"Esta bien Neji-niisan, se fue con Gaara"

"¿Ese chico que recién llegó buscando esposa? ¿Se van a casar o algo así?"

"La verdad que no sé, pero no creo que lo hagan, recién se conocen y además Hinata es muy tímida ¿no?. Note preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola. Ahora voy a dormir porque no dormí mis 10 horas completas. Sayonara, Neji-niisan y recuerda no abrir el pico"

"Gaara…" –Neji se sienta muy pensativo

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"Tengo que hablar contigo Gaara inmediatamente" –tocaba furiosamente la puerta Temari, iba a quejarse de aquella jovencita insolente que le pegó una cachetada.

"Estoy durmiendo Temari, vuelve después" –Abraza a Hinata, ella se mueve un poco y se apega a él aún dormida

"Pero Gaara, voy a entrar"-Temari se queda en shock al ver a Hinata echada

"Temari!!" –Grita enojado- "No escuchaste lo que te dije"

"Ella… ella…" –balbuceaba aún no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos

Gaara mira hacia donde el dedo de Temari apunta y vio que Hinata estaba echada de espaldas, sin su peluca, sin su disfraz, sin ropa!!

"Temari, yo…" –Hinata despierta

"O… ohayo… Gaara-kun" –le da el buen día, muy ruborizada, aún seguía de espaldas

"Ella es la misma chica quien me pegó" –A Hinata le dio un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda al oír la voz de Temari, la reconoció

"Temari, espera a fuera un momento, tengo que hablar con Kankuro y contigo, por favor retírate" –Temari, aún sorprendida, se retira cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Por Kami, ella es Hinata Hyuuga, la prófuga, la heredera de uno de los más poderosos clanes de Konoha, en la cama con Gaara" –Temari se tapa la boca al decir lo último y para colmo de males, aparece Kankuro- "¿Kankuro?"

"Ohayo Temari, vengo a dar los buenos días a mi otouto (hermano pequeño)" –Kankuro iba a abrir la puerta pero Temari se lo impide- "¿Qué pasa Temari?"

"Gaara, ano… él está" –Gaara sale de la habitación con Hinata detrás, ruborizada

"Síganme, ohayo Kankuro" –los hermanos mayores se miran y siguen a Gaara y a Hinata que estaba pegada a su brazo

**.:. Moshi Moshi.:.**

"Ten esto… y esto" –muchos hombres repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra a Naruto

Él como podía se defendía pero eran demasiados y no logró defenderse del todo hasta que llegó un amigo.

"Katon" –de un solo soplido mandó a volar a muchos y así tomando ventaja

"¿Sasuke?" –lo llamó Naruto, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver

"Presta a tención" –de una patada salva a Naruto

"Tú también" –Naruto hace lo mismo con otro enemigo

Después de un rato, logran safarse de todos e investigaron que los mandó Hiashi en venganza de que esté con Sakura y de una forma no respetase su "pacto" de matrimonio con Hinata.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" –pregunta Sasuke al rubio

"Alejarme o verme a escondidas con Sakura"

"¿Tan rápido te asustaste?"

"Claro que no, lo que sucede es que tengo mucho miedo de que le hagan algo malo a Sakura, la amo y tengo que protegerla, solo espero que ella me entienda" –Sasuke baja la cabeza, recuerda a Hinata y del mal que le causo

"Y dime… que se te ofrece para que vengas a buscarme así de repente"

"Necesito tu… ayuda"

"¿El gran Sasuke pidiéndome ayuda? ¿Para qué soy bueno?"

"Para alardear, pero en fin, quiero que me ayudes con Hinata"

"Me niego"

"Pero…"

"Le hiciste mucho daño Sasuke"

"Me di cuenta de que la quiero… No, de que la AMO y si no me quieres ayudar, la recuperaré yo sólo entonces"

"Es que no es tan fácil Sasuke, Hinata-chan no olvidará lo que le hiciste de la noche a la mañana ¿no crees?"

"Tienes razón, baka… pero la amo y lucharé para que me dé una nueva oportunidad… Sólo necesito que me digas en donde rayos está"

"Pero Sasuke"

"Por favor Naruto, hazme ese favor y si no logró recuperar su amor, me encargaré de que sea feliz, aunque eso signifique lejos de mí y con otro" –Naruto miraba sinceridad en los ojos de su amigo así que le dijo que estaba con Gaara y le rogó que sea discreto para que ninguno se dé cuenta porque sabrían inmediatamente que Naruto le dijo donde estaba ella.

"Te la debo, baka"

"Ya e las cobraré, suerte"

**.:. Moshi Moshi.:.**

Cuando todos llegaron al despacho, Gaara tomó la palabra

"Quiero presentarles a mi prometida y futura esposa, Hinata Hyuuga… Espero que la traten con el debido respeto que se merece" –todos se quedaron atónitos pero más Hinata.

Hinata se acercó a él protestando por lo que acababa de decir pero Gaara le hace un gesto que ella supo interpretar y se quedó parada con la cabeza gacha, ni siquiera pudo sonreírles a los hermanos.

"Como decía, quiero que la traten como una reina porque eso será este fin de semana" -6 ojos lo miraron fijamente y sus bocas soltaron un

"¿Nani? (¿qué)?" –Hinata buscaba con la mirada, la de Gaara pero él no le hizo el menor caso posible y siguió diciéndoles a sus hermanos, bueno eso intentó.

"Pero Gaara, estamos jueves y es muy precipitado y por lo que veo, tu novia tampoco lo sabía ¿no?" –Todos miran a Hinata, ella desvía la mirada y se sonroja- "Yo no me opongo para nada hacia tu relación pero es demasiado pronto porque se tiene que hacer los preparativos y todo eso"

"Tiene razón Temari en eso Gaara, pero desviando un poco lo dicho, ¿cuándo se conocieron y se comprometieron, en qué momento si siempre estuviste con nosotros? Gaa… Gaara, no me digas que… la estas obligando bajo amenaza de muer…" –Kankuro es callado por Gaara con un golpe en su cabeza que le propino Gaara con una gota en su frente

"Dejen de ahogarse en un vaso de agua, y sobre mi vida personal no pienso decirles nada así que no insistan… recuerde que tenemos menos de medio mes para que se cumpla el plazo… esto… mejor hablamos nosotros tres después"

Gaara sabía que para cobrar la herencia, justamente ganada, debía de embarazar a Hinata y que esta después de darle el hijo pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con la parte que le de la herencia, así había pensado él, pero a medida que la estaba conociendo mejor, cada vez se convencía menos de que las cosas saldrían según lo planeado, Hinata no podría abandonar un hijo así por así ni por todo el dinero del mundo y además… él no estaba seguro de que la dejaría ir.

**.:. Moshi Moshi.:.**

"Neji-niisaaan… ¿a dónde vas?" –gritaba Hanabi mientras corría tras él

"Hanabi-sama debe de estar en…"

"No comiences Neji y dime a donde vas"

"A buscar a Hinata, la traeré de vuelta"

"Neji!!... le has contado a mi papá cuando te dije que no lo hicieras"

"Tranquila Hanabi-sama, sólo le dije que iba a peinar las posibles zonas donde se podría esconder Hinata-sama"

"Menos mal, no quería morir tan joven y en las manos de ese tal Gaara" –Neji se puso serio y pensativo después de escuchar a Hanabi mencionar a Gaara

"La traeré"

"Neji, alguien te vino a buscar según ella para entrenar" –puso énfasis en según

"¿Quién, Lee?"

"Ten Ten"

"Hanabi por favor discúlpame con ella pero en este momento voy a partir así que adiós" –sin dejar decir ninguna palabra a Hanabi, se fue.

"Amor… puajj"

**.:. Moshi Moshi.:.**

"¿Gaara-kun, cómo es eso de que soy… soy su novia?" –preguntó Hinata a Gaara muy avergonzada

"Pues muy fácil, nos hemos acostado" –se le acerca a Hinata- "Hicimos un trato"

"Pero en ese trato no estaba ser su esposa"

"Tienes razón Hinata, te lo explicaré, el casarte conmigo es muy beneficioso para los dos tú aceptas ser mi esposa momentáneamente y aparte de beneficiarte con dormir y hacer lo que se te plazca conmigo, te convertirás en un chica más fuerte y al final tendrás tu recompensa por hacerte pasar por mi esposa" –Gaara estaba abrazándola por detrás y pudo sentir, bajo la camisa blanca, de Gaara, que llevaba puesta, como el deseo crecía cosa que la hizo sonrojarse mucho y su propio deseo creció también.

"Esta… esta bien… acepto"

"Aunque ya habías aceptado y yo no acepto un no como respuesta, esta bien para mí también" –le sonríe lujuriosamente y la lleva hacia la cama- "Y ahora, a hacer la tarea"

"¿Qué?" –Gaara comenzó a besarle en cuello posesivamente mientras que Hinata gemía y no paraba de gemía.

Gaara se subió encima de ella mientras que Hinata ciega por la pasión le acarició las pestañas, gruesas y espesas, casi como las de ella, luego comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente.

"Tranquila Hinata hime, esta vez te haré disfrutar al máximo" –Le susurra al oído Gaara a Hinata.

Ella sentía que en la "intimidad" Gaara se transformaba en otra persona, muy diferente al que conocía a veces se volvía tierno y cambiaba a salvaje pero siempre sin hacerle daño.

Gaara se enamoraba poco a poco de Hinata y pensaba en retenerla más tiempo que el acordado y por supuesto, embarazarla y así los uniría un lazo que de seguro sería muy difícil de romper.

Gaara comenzó a propinarle besos suaves y profundos con un leve toque de furia y posesión, esto hacia que Hinata temblara bajo él, ahora sus labios bajaban por su cuerpo, se posaron sobre el hueco a la altura del cuello hasta llegar a los dos suaves y blandos senos de Hinata.

"Gaa…" –Hinata no terminó de pronunciar su nombre puesto que él comenzó a succionar y mordisquear sus pechos

"Tan suaves… Tan grandes… tan míos" –Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo decir lo último pero Gaara volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos, ahora atormentaba a un pezón sonrosado

"Gaara-kun, no... haga es… eso" –exclamó al ver y sentir lo que le hacía

"No abras la boca para protestar, solo para gritar mi nombre cuando te penetre o para succionarme" –lo último lo dijo divertido porque estaba casi 100 seguro que ella no lograría entender lo último. No se equivocó, Hinata iba a preguntarle qué es lo que quería decir pero los labios de Gaara sellaron los ellos, llenando su boca con su lengua juguetona. El cuerpo de ella se tensó, tenía un poco de miedo por las emociones que estaba experimentando.

"No me tengas miedo, dulce Hinata, nunca" –le susurro, casi parecía una imploración

"No… nunca" –Hinata se retorció en la cama tirando su rostro hacia atrás y levantando las caderas. Gaara ahora comenzaba a besar su sexo, luego comenzó a atormentar su clítoris hinchado y rojo, luego sus labios sonrosados al igual que lo estaba su angelical cara- "Gaara" –dijo en un suspiro y Gaara subió hasta llegar a sus rostro.

"¿Lo disfrutas?" –le pregunta en tono sensual y provocativo mientras la besaba alrededor de sus labios sin tocarlos y ella se alzaba para poder tocarlos pero no lo conseguía, él no lo permitía. Sintió sobre ella el cuerpo duro y musculoso de Gaara y también a una carne muy dura y erecta, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse al máximo. Era su miembro, duro, erecto y grueso. Lo miró y no pudo separa sus ojos de él- "Eso estará muy pronto dentro de ti si te sigues portando como hasta ahora" –Gaara bajó hacia donde estaba minutos antes

Hinata gimió. Gaara seguía besando, succionando y atormentando el sexo de Hinata.

"Aahh… Gaara-kun" –alzó su cuerpo, se agarró fuerte a las sábanas de seda y tiró parra atrás su cabeza. Tuvo un orgasmo muy destructivo en su interior y esto que Gaara todavía no la poseía.

"Buena niña" –dijo él al mismo tiempo que se paraba y la miraba contorsionarse.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo y abiertos los ojos de Hinata, pausada su respiración y mirándose directamente a los ojos, Gaara le dijo.

"Ahora, a reclamar tu premio por ser una princesa buena" –Hinata no entendía muy bien pero a manera que él se iba acercando hacia ella, con sus ojos oscurecidos del deseo, iba comprendiendo lo que le dijo.

"Te deseo, no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti, Hinata, ya no sé que puedo hacer para tratar de apartarte un momento de mis pensamientos y seguir con mis deberes, pero todo, todo es inútil, Hinata-hime, quisiera estar abrazado a ti, sentir que tengo a alguien a quien proteger y por quién vivir" –Hinata se asombró ante las declaraciones que le hacia Gaara.

Nunca pensó que diría eso, se mostraba tan frío ante todos pero con ella, con ella se transformaba en una persona tierna, juguetona y cariñosa, a su manera claro. Ella comenzaba a sentir lo mismo por él pero siempre se repetía que tenía que ser fuerte y no enlazarse con él porque seguía queriendo, aunque eso la indignara enormemente, a Sasuke, lo descubrió cuando este la beso, felizmente llegó Gaara porque sino no estaba segura que estaría en esa cama con él en estos momentos. No tenía que enamorarse de ningún hombre otra vez, estaba tan dolida pero con Gaara todo era diferente se sentía querida, protegida, a pesar del corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos, muy corto a decir verdad, si así estaba no quería imaginarse un año después. Después de las declaraciones de Gaara, Hinata decidió disfrutar ese año con él, total ¿qué mal podría ocurrir?, así que decidió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y lo besó febrilmente, explorando cada rincón de la boca del chico, este estaba sorprendido por su reacción pero decidió seguirla y su miembro a tientas, la penetró, Hinata volvió a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente mientras que él comenzaba a penetrarla suave y rítmicamente, daba embestidas suaves pero a manera que el deseo entre ellos subía, fueron más rápidas y furiosas hasta que el poco control que tenía Gaara en esos momentos, se rompió.

"No pudo contenerme más, Hinata-hime"

"Gaara… No te contengas más, te libro" –esboza una dulce sonrisa y se aferra como si su vida pendiera de eso, mientras que él sintiéndose libre, comenzó a subir aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas. Él estaba de rodillas y levantó a Hinata, estando los Gaara arrodillado y ella enroscada él.

Ahora los dos gemían y jadeaban, los cuerpos sudorosos parecían uno a la luz del amanecer, del sol que empezaba a salir por la magistral ventana. Ella clavó sus uñas a la poderosa y ancha espalda de él y gritaba su nombre mientras que él gruñía y los dos cuerpos caían abrazados sobre la cama. Rendidos. Cansados de amarse mutuamente.

Sólo se escuchaban los jadeos mientras trataban de recuperar un poco de aliento, una vez más tranquilos, Gaara salió de ella _**(Hinata recibió la semilla de Gaara dentro de ella, no se había puesto condón) **_y se recostó a un lado de la cama atrayendo su blanco cuerpo hacia él. Ella con la cara en su pecho y él abrazándola, se miraron y casi inmediatamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se quedaron dormidos.

N/A:

¿Cómo están queridas lectoras? Espero que muy bien (aunque yo no uu) Mil disculpas por retrasarme años en poner el capítulo pero como empecé el colegio, no tuve tiempo, trataré de subir los capítulos más rápidos y perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan poniendo cada vez que lean eh! Nn Cariños y besitos de colores para todas.

**Lana-san:** Gracias por los elogios y sí es mi primer lemon, se nota al ojo porque me olvidé de poner algunos detalles espero que estés más conforme con este nn. Cdt.

**Dragonsita del amor: **Gracias por el apoyo brindado y espero con el tiempo mejorar . Besos

**Chibik-Lady**Gracias por tu comentario, que bien que me halla diferenciado de los otros. Yupi!! D. Ya esta la conti n.n

Susana: n/n Me haces sonrojar (aunque nunca lo hago ¬¬U) por el comentario, gracias, gracias, gracias, me sube el autoestima. Cdt espero que el cap sea de tu agrado

Me copié de otros autoras el de responder a las chicas que escribían los reviews del último caps. Subido porque a mi me gusta que me hablen cuando pongo mi cap, así que espero que esta nueva sección sea de su agrado


	9. Dolorosa verdad

Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

"Me lo imaginaba" –dijo Temari al entrar abruptamente en la habitación de Gaara- "En pleno día, siguen dormidos, vamos… Arriba"

Hinata se abraza más a Gaara, este se despierta refunfuñando por lo bajo

"Temari, sal de mi habitación" –le dice Gaara sentándose en la cama y con Hinata acomodándose en la otra almohada, ya no en su pecho

"Tienes cosas importantes que hacer" –dice Temari

"A mí no me dicen lo que tengo que ha…" –no termina de hablar porque temari rápidamente lo interrumpe y le dice

"Acaba de llegar" –Los ojos de Gaara recién estaban adaptándose a la luz pero luego de escuchar a Temari, se abrieron como platos y la mano que estaba acariciando la espalda desnuda de Hinata, paró bruscamente

"Era de esperarse" –trató de disimular su sorpresa, pero no su rabia- "Buena sorpresa se dará al saber que Hina y yo, nos casaremos"

"¿Qué sucede Gaara-kun?" –Hinata se despierta y mira a Gaara dando la espalda a Temari, Gaara quería agarrar esos senos que se le ofrecían, pero estaba Temari

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan" –saluda Temari y Hinata al escucharla salta en la cama y se tapa el pecho con las sábanas. Gaara odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Temari en estos momentos.

"O… ohayo… Temari-san n/n" –le responde apenada

"Deja las formalidades, dime Temari-chan si lo deseas" –le sugiere la rubia

"Es inútil, Hinata es así, hasta a mí que me conoce "íntimamente" me sigue llamando Gaara-kun" –Hinata se sonroja por el comentario de Gaara y Temari también

"No cambias, Gaara. Pero bueno, a cambiarse chicos que nos espera un largo día" –Hinata iba a decirle que pasaba pero Temari se va

"¿Sucede algo grave, Gaara-kun?" –pregunta

"Vino mi primo, Yuki" –Gaara le había comentado algo a Hinata sobre Yuki

"Ya veo, estás preocupado" –Gaara la mira a los ojos, se inclina y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla

"Lo estaba, hasta que despertaste, Hina-chan" –Hina-chan, eso solo significaba… ACCIÓN!!

Después de media hora, los dos bajaron al primer piso de la mansión a "recibir" a Yuki

"Gaara, tanto tiempo…" –Dice Yuki acercándose a él, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero se detiene al ver a Hinata- "Oh, ¿pero que ven mis ojos? Una pequeña conejita asustadiza" –alza la mano para tocar una mejilla sonrosada de Hinata pero Gaara se lo impide, colocándose delante de Hinata

"No es ninguna gatita" –dice posesivo y con el ceño fruncido- "Es mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, ya lo sabes, así que vete Yuki"

"Yo también me alegro de verte, primo" –se incorpora Yuki- "Mucho gusto, me llamo Yuki y ¿usted?" –se presenta exagerando el saludo

"I… igualmente, mi nombre es Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga" –responde Hinata, Gaara la mira

"Créame que el gusto es completamente mío, Hina-chan" –Hinata se sorprende por como la nombró, coge su mano e iba a depositar un beso en ella, pero Gaara detiene a Yuki una vez más

"No ensucies a mi dulce Hinata con esos asquerosos labios" –agarra a Hinata por la cintura y la apega hacia él

"Que posesivo te has vuelto primo y pensar que hace un mes atrás eras todo un…"

"Ni una palabra más, vete de una vez Yuki, acepta que perdiste ante mí y mis hermanos, yo gané, me voy a casar con Hinata y no lo podrás evitar" –le aclara Gaara

"Maldito seas Gaara, esa dichosa boda no se llevará a cabo" –le contesta Yuki muy alterado

"¿Quieres apostar?" –Gaara le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y Yuki se va.

"Tran… tranquilízate, Gaara" –intenta calmarle Hinata

"Vamos progresando"

"¿Cómo?"

"Dejaste el kun" –Hinata no se había dado cuenta, pero al saberlo una sonrisa grande se dibujo en su rostro.

**.:.Moshi, Moshi.:.**

Neji para ese entonces ya estaba muy cerca de Suna

"_Falta casi nada, Hinata-sama…"_

**.:.Moshi, Moshi.:.**

"¿Escuchaste que el casanova de Gaara organizará una gran fiesta de disfraces en honor a que se va a casar?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Gaara se va a casar?"

"Sí, yo al principio tampoco pude creerlo pero investigué y… es verdad"

"Ese… mmmh… Gaara, con solo oír su nombre se me escarapela el cuerpo"

"Oh sí, pero es una pena que se vaya a casar"

"Lastima uu" –esta fue una conversación de dos chicas, conversando sobre la fiesta de disfraces que organizó Temari

"_Así que una fiesta de disfraces… interesante"_

**.:.Moshi, Moshi.:.**

"En estos últimos días, has estado muy extraño, Gaara, dime que te pasa" –le dice Kankuro

"Olvídalo, son imaginaciones tuyas, yo estoy… estupendo nn"

"A eso me refiero, estás muy feliz, desde…" –se calla

"¿Desde…?" –levanta una ceja

"Desde que llego Hinata" –se atreve a decirle

"Como lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, no me pasa nada, y si tienes la impresión de que estoy feliz seguro es porque vencimos al tonto de Yuki" –se trata de defender Gaara, pero la verdad era que él también llegó a pensar eso

"Tienes razón, y dime ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar?"

"Yo de…" –iba responder cuando entra Temari, junto con Hinata, tirando las puertas

"De Romeo" –dice muy sonriente la chica rubia, Kankuro se sobresalta por el estrépito ruido que causaron las puertas al chocar- "Y Hina-chan… de Julieta" –empuja hacia delante a Hinata, con disfraz puesto.

Su cabello estaba peinado en dos gruesas trenzas que caían a su costado, encima de sus pechos. Su vestido largo era de color azul con negro y llevaba anillos y un hermoso collar de perlas, en las cuales estaba incrustado un diamante en la perla del centro, la más grande. Llevaba unas sandalias negra con tacón bajo y no tenía nada de maquillaje, esa fue la condición de la chica para dejarse disfrazar, sino no había trato. Olía a violetas.

"¿Hinata-chan?" –pregunta incrédulo Kankuro

"…" –Gaara no atina a decir nada, estaba haciendo lujo de su autocontrol por no cargar a Hinata entre sus brazos e ir corriendo a su habitación para poseerla. Estaba muy hermosa, nunca pensó en que pudiera serlo más. No dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"Sí, es ella" –le responde Temari, Hinata tenía la vista baja y miraba de reojo a Gaara, su rostro, sin ninguna expresión cosa que la puso, sin saber el por qué, triste. uu- "¿Y tú Gaara, no dices nada?"

Gaara al escuchar su nombre sale de su trance y responde sin dejar de mirar a Hinata.

"Se toca antes de entrar"

"Gaara!! ¿Cómo ves a Hinata?" –Gaara sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a Hinata sigilosamente, ella se ruboriza.

"_Deliciosa_" –le susurra a su oído- "Hiciste un buen trabajo Temari"

"¿Escuchaste Hinata? Te dije que le ibas a gustar" –le intenta animar la chica rubia

"Sí /"

"Así que Romeo ¿no?" –dice Gaara

"Sí, elegí a Romeo y Julieta porque es una pareja muy linda y clásica ¿te parece bien Gaara?"

"Ya vestiste a Hinata como Julieta, no me puedo echar para atrás" –dice el chico pelirrojo un poco contento, cosa que hizo meditar a sus hermanos; había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Hinata, sonreía más, se había vuelto un poco calentón pero eso lo obviaban (jo, jo w) lo que importaba era el estado de ánimo, ya no paraba molesto, bueno no tanto, a comparación de antes, se le notaba un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"Quedamos así…. Kankuro, quiero que me ayudes en algo" –Temari quería dejar a Gaara y Hinata solos, se les notaba en los ojos que querían estar un rato solos

"No quiero Temari, tú puedes hacerlo" –responde sin entender la indirecta de Temari

"_Hombres" –piensa Temari_

"Es para escoger a unas chicas que van a animar la fiesta, pero creo que tienes razón, lo haré yo misma" –Temari se va hacia la puerta y de reojo ve a Kankuro ir hacia donde esta ella

"Pensándolo mejor, creo que una opinión masculina no esta de más nn" –los dos se van

Reinó un incómodo, muy incómodo silencio en la habitación… Ella… con la cabeza mirando al suelo y muy ruborizada. Él… sin despegar sus ojos aguamarinas, que se oscurecían poco a poco, de ella.

"Hinata-hime" –la mirada de Gaara cambió, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria y se acercaba a ella, calmadamente

"Gaara-kun… es.. estoy… disfraz…" –cuando Gaara la llamaba así, solo podía significar una cosa y ella se preocupaba por el disfraz

"Viéndote en ese traje tan elegante, en mi cabeza han pasado un buen número de ideas que podríamos hacer después de la fiesta, aún con esos trajes" –le regala una de sus sonrisas que la hacia olvidar todo, excepto él.

Hinata soltó el aire que tenía retenido cuando Gaara comenzó a acercarse a él pero después de haberlo escuchado, se calmó, lo harían después de la fiesta que a propósito se celebraba esa noche y mañana se cazaban.

"Entonces… iré a ver cambiarme y después ayudar a Temari" –se da la vuelta pero Gaara le agarra una mano tirando de ella, haciéndola caer sobre su pecho, de espaldas y él abrazándola desde su posición

"¿A dónde piensas que vas… Hinata-hime?" –le susurra cerca de su oído.

Ella no iba a caer en su juego, no le iba a responder, solo actuar y así lo hizo o bueno, intentó. Hinata logra recobrar el equilibrio y se dispone a irse una vez más pero Gaara no vacila ni un segundo y no la suelta, hace más fuerte el abrazo. Ella se sentía desfallecer, desfallecer en sus brazos.

"¿Intentando escapar de tu futuro esposo, eso no se hace? Niña mala" –le reprocha Gaara dándole una sonora pero no muy fuerte palmada en el trasero de Hinata, las telas amortiguaron la mayor parte del golpe.

"Oh" –Hinata abre bien grandes los ojos cuando Gaara le da la nalgada. Nunca se había imaginado que se atrevería hacer eso, con todas sus fuerzas intentó quitarse los brazos de Gaara de encima y salir corriendo de allí, ya no le importaba lo que pensaría de ella, tenía que ponerse a salvo del nuevo Gaara, pero de nuevo, ningún esfuerzo sirvió Gaara aflojo un instante corto el abrazo pero luego la agarró más fuerte.

"Sabes, niña mala… no toda la vida se recibe premios de mi parte, como en esta ocasión al intentar huir de mí con la excusa de ir a ayudar a Temari, por eso debes de ser castigada amor mío, me entiendes ¿no? Dime que me entiendes" –deposita un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Hinata asiente repetidamente- "Cuidado amor, casi me das un cabezazo además, te dije que me dijeras no que lo hicieras con movimientos, eso vendrá después, eso tenlo por seguro"

"Lo ent… " –Hinata se muerde el labio, iba a decirle "Lo entiendo" pero Gaara la corrige con otra nalgada, esta vez un poco más pesada que la anterior- "Te entiendo, Gaara"

"Muy bien, con castigos te podré educar" –le responde con voz ronca- "No es que seas una mascota, sino que me he dado cuenta que eres una conejita asustadiza pero cuando quiere… saca sus dientes" –al escucharse decir esto último, Gaara comienza a reírse por lo tonto que acaba de sonar y liberó a Hinata.

Esta al librarse de su captor, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta pero cuando la intentó abrir, la manija estaba llena de arena y no giraba, eso sólo significaba algo… Gaara.

Gira lentamente para ver a Gaara que ya para ese entonces terminó de reírse. Sus miradas se encuentran, ella estaba aterrorizada por lo que le iba a ocurrir y él estaba muy divertido.

"Veo que un par de nalgadas no te corrige, veremos que se puede hacer" –comienza a desabrocharse la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, lo habían obligado a vestirse elegantemente, y a caminar hacia ella

"Por favor no" –dijo sollozando bajito. Gaara no se inmuta y sigue acercándose hacia ella, cuando esta delante de ella…- "Por…" –Gaara le pone un dedo encima de sus labios

"Shh… no hables, al verte así, tan inocente" –Gaara abraza a Hinata, restregando su cara en el pecho de la chica- "Haces que mi autocontrol se debilite poco a poco"

"Gaara" –Gaara desliza su mano debajo del vestido de Hinata

"Cariño, ¿dónde quieres que te toque? ¿Aquí? O quizás aquí…" –le pregunta mientras sus dedos comienzan a acariciar el sensible botón

"Ah… ahí" –le suplica, Gaara sonríe al ver que Hinata ya había caído en su juego

Gaara se aventura más e introduce un dedo, sacándolo y metiéndole, cada vez acelerando. Hinata tenía la cara enrojecida y cerrados los ojos mientras que se sostenía de su cuello, estaba arrinconada entre el cuerpo de él y la puerta.

"¿Te gusta que haga esto?"

"La pregunta… le pregunta es absurda… claro que me gusta" –Gaara se detiene al oír la respuesta de Hinata, ¿qué había pasado con la chica tímida?. Hinata al ver que paró, intenta acercarse a su mano pero se da cuenta de lo que respondió y entendió el por qué de su pausa- "Gomen, nunca debí de responder así, gomen"

Gaara baja la cabeza y se le dibuja una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro.

"NO… no lo hagas, estás aquí para eso, para convertirte en una chica… mala" –Hinata se sorprende y recuerda pero escucha a Gaara un poco triste, o era su imaginación- "Para eso.. viniste"

Hinata no sabía que hacer, lo abraza. Gaara responde a su abrazo con más entusiasmo, tratando de alejarse del mundo e imaginar que solo están ellos dos, ningún compromiso, ningún trato ni nada… solo ellos dos y el amor de él.

Gaara se entristeció porque al oír a Hinata hablar, recordó que ella no lo quería, sólo estaba con él porque le prometió que la iba a hacer más fuerte y nada más, para vengarse de su primer y tal vez, único amor… Sasuke.

Pero de repente alguien abre la puerta fuertemente, tirando a Hinata y a Gaara, al suelo

"Te encontré… Hinata" –dice esa sombra

N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews, están muy lindos y perdón por haberles echo esperar tanto, pero es que estoy en el colegio y me ocupa mucho tiempo, sé que este capítulo está pésimo pero no podía dejarlas sin cap durante tanto tiempo…. Prometo que para el próximo pondré más empuje y será más larguito… y es que como que no estoy tan inspirada (se nota ¬¬) por eso el próximo capítulo será mucho mejor, trataré de mejorarme, lo haré!!... ahora que mis musas hombres (no sé como se dice para masculino TT) Están tocando mi puerta y amenazan con bailar y cantarme hasta el final del capítulo…ji,ji… Sin nada más que decir me despido y muchas gracias por los reviews…Para la próxima intervendrán más personajes y una aliada para Sasuke

dragonsita del amor: Muchas gracias, siempre trato de ofrecer lo mejor de mí, gracias por leer el fic nn

gaahina Lovers: Buena yo?? No tanto como tú… Hasta ahora Gaara ya acepto (para sí mismo) que la ama pero quien sabe que pasará luego…. YO!! Gracias

Susana: Uno de tus favoritos?? Kyyaaa… que emoción n/n… y bueno ya verás un poco en el próximo cap que es lo que pasa por la mente de Sasuke. Gracias por tu apoyo

HinataYGaara: Me alegro que te halla gustado, aunque este cap este pésimo, como dije en el próximo pondré todo de mí… A Sasuke estará que le arden los oídos por lo que le dices…ja,ja… Gracias nn

shiatsuki-chan: Gracias por tu comentario y gracias por leer mi fic… espero verte después, gracias


	10. Nunca me dejes yo te amo

Capítulo X:

Capítulo X:

Pero de repente alguien abre la puerta fuertemente, tirando a Hinata y a Gaara, al suelo

"Te encontré… Hinata" –dice esa sombra

"Sas…Sasuke-kun" –dice Hinata sorprendida, tratando de levantarse pero Gaara estaba encima de ella.

Sasuke al ver la escena comprometedora de estos dos se dibuja una expresión de enojo en su cara. Hinata estaba en shock al ver a Sasuke, ese… ese… no sabía que palabra lo describía pero antes de que saliera de su asombro…

Gaara mira de reojo a Sasuke, por su expresión supo que estaba algo asombrado y enojado, "Acaso será por…" Sí, eso era y él estaba dispuesto a sacar provecho lo más que podía, quería verlo explotar de… ¿celos? Comprendía que cualquier hombre amase a Hinata, ella es tan… Se estaba saliendo del tema, a lo que estaba, este tipo era un sin sentimientos (jo, jo… y pensar que era así Gaara también nn) al hacerle eso a Hinata, engañarla con su amiga, eso era lo más bajo posible que podría caer un hombre, dañar los sentimientos de una mujer y peor si sabía que esta lo amaba… ¿lo amaba o aún lo ama? Se preguntó al ver que Hinata no apartó la vista del rostro de Sasuke, ni él del de ella. Gaara se sintió un poco… triste. Dejando tranquila a su mente, Gaara se para y jala a Hinata, suave y elegantemente, del suelo chocando del todo contra el pecho masculino.

Hinata se asusta ante tal movimiento de Gaara pero al estrecharse en su pecho, se siente un poco relajada, lejos del escrutinio de Sasuke, casi abraza a Gaara pero una voz la detiene. Gaara solo ríe maquiavélicamente.

"Hinata, yo" –Sasuke llama a Hinata, pero Gaara lo interrumpe

"Mierda…Hinata por favor, retírate que yo tengo que hablar con… él" –le pide a Hinata y antes que esta responda la besa salvajemente delante de Sasuke, este sólo atinó a apretar sus puños, al termino del beso Hinata mira el rostro de Gaara y él el de ella y notó que estaba muy sonrojada y por el calor que sentía en sus propias mejillas, supo que él también. Gaara le guiña un ojo a Hinata indicándole que todo irá bien, que no se preocupara, Hinata se logra tranquilizar un poco y sin nada más que decir, Gaara escolta a Hinata hasta la puerta para que ella y Sasuke se miren. Lo que le puso "contento" fue que Hinata no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por voltear a ver al pelinegro.

Gaara cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Sasuke.

"¿A qué viniste?" –Le pregunta Gaara- "Por l oque viste… estábamos ocupados"

"A llevarme a Hinata y de paso a golpearte hasta dejarte…" –aprieta más los puños y levanta la voz

"Sí, sí, lo que tu digas pero lamento informarte que eso no será posible porque Hinata será muy pronto mi esposa y además estás en mi aldea y todos están informados sobre mi boda y te reconocerían si intentas hacer algo en contra nuestra. Lárgate Sasuke, perdiste."

"Eso es lo que tú crees" –Sasuke mete una mano en su bolsillo para agarrar su kunai pero Gaara se da cuenta

"Madura Sasuke, pareces todo un adulto ante la gente pero estoy seguro que el que te conoce a fondo, se decepcionará al ver lo niño inmaduro que eres" –le aclara Gaara- "Sabes perfectamente que no ganaremos nada peleando, bueno tú tienes cosas más en tu contra"

"…" –Sasuke lo mira fijamente, desafiándolo

"No es que no me guste pelear, pero respeto a Hinata, cosa que tu no harías si peleamos, ella se preocuparía y hasta puede que salga herida… Así que evitemos esto" –le aconseja Gaara despectivamente. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan charlatán con sus enemigos? No lo sabía pero con sólo ver a Sasuke, se le hervía la sangre y hacia de todo por insultarlo.

"Cállate de una vez Gaara" –suelta la kunai y saca su mano del bolsillo- "Cuando quieres puedes ser desesperante"

"¿Tú crees? Lo que pasa que trato de hacer ver a los insectos como tú su realidad…" –le responde sonriendo

"De seguro que debes de conocer el dicho ·El que ríe al último, ríe mejor·" –contraataca Sasuke al ver que el pelirrojo se burlaba de él- "Y yo seré el que reirá al último"

"De seguro pero yo sólo sé que solo me río con Hinata" –le dice más divertido de lo que estaba a Sasuke mientras este retrocede a un rincón de la habitación con su media sonrisa característica del pelinegro.

"Bueno, como quieras, pero ya estás advertido" –desaparece

"Que miedo…estúpido" –susurra en tono irónico y sale de la habitación para tomar las medidas correspondientes. Había ganado esta vez pero Sasuke no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera.

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"Por fin llegué" –dice Neji- "Ahora a buscar a Hinata-sama"

Neji entra en la aldea y mira que todo está adornado con motivos de fiesta, con máscaras y se atreve a preguntar a un niño que corría por su delante

"Niño, dime ¿qué ocurre? ¿A qué se debe la decoración?" –el niño le mira sus ojos mientras que Neji miraba para todo lado tratando de comprender por su cuenta

"Es que van a celebrar una fiesta de máscaras o disfraces, para adultos" –al decir esto, Neji baja la mirada hacia el niño

"¿Cuál es el motivo?"

"Pues la bod…" –pero una voz femenina lo llama reprochándole que hable con extraños

"Ven aquí Kotani, ya te he dicho que no hables con extraños y peor si son más de uno" –le dice llevándolo de la mano lejos de Neji y…

Neji se preguntó por que la señora dijo que _"peor si son __**más de uno**__" _eso le daba mala espina y desaparece para quedarse detrás de esos "extraños" y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Hanabi y a… Ten Ten.

"¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?" –les pregunta y las dos chicas saltan muy asustadas

"Ne… Neji" –dicen las dos chicas saltando en su sitio

"Respóndanme" –dice Neji, con su expresión neutral

"Vinimos a ayud…" –trata de explicar Ten Ten pero Hanabi la interrumpe

"¿Qué creías, que me iba a quedar tranquila allá en Konoha mientras tú te llevabas toda la diversión?" –responde Hanabi

"Debí de imaginármelo pero" –levanta la mirada hacia Ten Ten y esta se pone levemente colorada- "¿Y tú Ten Ten?"

"Y… yo vine" –Hanabi de vuelta la interrumpe diciendo

"Vino acompañándome"

"Se lo pregunte a…" –Neji se calla un poco fastidiado- "En fin, regresen por donde volvieron inmediatamente" –Neji se voltea ignorándolas pero Hanabi se planta delante de él impidiéndole el paso

"Tú no me mandas y…"

"¿Qué pasaría si Hiashi-sama se enterase que tú estuvieses aquí?" –pregunta Neji dejando pálida a Hanabi

"Tú no harías eso Neji" –Hanabi estaba un poco preocupada pero inmediatamente su expresión cambia- "Ahora que me acuerdo, lo prometiste" –Neji iba a seguirse de largo pero lo último que dijo hizo que le prestase toda su atención

"¿Qué dices?" –Ten Ten se para al costado de Hanabi

"Bueno basta ustedes dos, no paran de pelear… Bueno, nosotras hemos venido a rescatar a Hinata-san porque estábamos muy preocupadas y se nos era imposible quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, casualmente escuché su conversación y Hanabi me explicó todo y por eso hemos venido y no nos iremos sin Hinata-san" –dice Ten Ten apoyando su puños al costado de su cadera. Neji mira a Hanabi.

"No nos iremos Neji, así que resígnate"

"Entiendo en parte la preocupación de Ten Ten pero la parte de Hanabi…" –mira a la chica

"Bueno esta bien, vine porque se me haría insoportable mi padre con su mal carácter por la huida de Hinata" –confiesa. Ten Ten al escuchar a Hanabi, sobre todo cuando dijo "huida", se descuadra un poco

"¿Cómo que huida?" –pregunta

"Bueno la verdad es que…" –responde Hanabi- "A Hinata no la raptaron, ella se escapó con un amante que acababa de conocer" –esa confesión hizo que Ten Ten se sonrojara un poco y que Neji se enojara

"Pero que infamia dices Hanabi" –le reprocha Neji- "Hinata-sama se escapó y estoy aquí para traerla de vuelta y como veo que ustedes no se irán ni por todo lo riesgoso que sea, quiero que estén calladas y sean discretas todo lo posible, aquí no vinieron a divertirse" –aclara Neji

"Hai" –responde Ten Ten

"Bueno, es peor que nada" –los tres se ponen en marcha y Neji le pregunta a Hanabi como hizo para escaparse ella también

"Simple" –sonríe malvadamente la chica- "Padre está en su universo paralelo llamado "¿Dónde estará Hinata?" y está más despistado. Le dije que tenía que ir a un paseo escolar y hasta le hice firmar un documento donde tenía permiso para salir de Konoha" –A Neji le crece una gotita en su frente y mirando a Ten Ten le pregunta- "¿Y tú Ten Ten?"

La chica se exalta al ver que Neji la mira, ella estaba mirándolo a él, cada gesto que hacia y de repente voltea a verla, pero milagrosamente se repone y le responde. Los tres siguen caminando para ver que podían averiguar por allí.

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"¿Qué sucedió Gaara-kun?" –pregunta Hinata corriendo hacia él desde la puerta de una habitación cercana del que el chico salió

"Bésame" –y sin ningún otro aviso tira de Hinata haciendo que ella se desplome sobre su pecho, ella se sonrojó pero no se extrañó por el impulso de Gaara, ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar. _"Muy mal, no debes de acostumbrarte… después, u.u después te dolerá" _se recordaba mentalmente. Gaara besa a Hinata dulcemente, era tan suave que apenas sentía los labios de él, mientras la besaba se sentía en paz con ella misma, con todo el mundo, especialmente con él…. _"Pero que dices"_ se vuelve a reprochar Hinata. La verdad era que últimamente estaba comenzando a disfrutar y a acostumbrarse de la compañía de Gaara pero ella sabía que a la larga esto ocasionaría enormes problemas tanto para ella como para él y no quería sufrir, no quería hacerlo sufrir a él si seguían así el día de su despedida seria fatal para ellos; después de lo ocurrido con Sasuke se estaba haciendo ligeramente más fuerte pero Gaara rompía esas barreras y sacaba lo mejor de ella y también lo más… salvaje- "Deja el kun, Hinata"

"Gomen, no sé… no sé cuantas veces me repit…tes eso" –responde algo cohibida. Hinata no paraba de asombrar a Gaara, después de haber experimentado mucho juntos, después de haber echo el amor ella no perdía la timidez ante él

"Muchas y te las seguiré repitiendo las veces que sean necesarias, mi tímida y dulce Hinata" –le sonríe, fue una sonrisa sincera y la más hermosa que había visto que le regalaba Gaara, con ese pequeño gesto Hinata se derritió, no por deseo como ya tantas veces sino, era algo nuevo, un sentimiento que comenzaba a florecer dentro de ella, era como un vínculo mágico que los unía, no lo había sentido con Sasuke. Hinata sentía como miles de mariposas en su estómago que revoloteaban en busca de su libertad, se sentía placentero aunque no dejaba de sentirse rara pero era un sentimiento muy agradable. Hinata se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo sin saber por que y cómo solo se dedicaba a sentir, a disfrutar de ese momento y deseaba con todo el corazón que nunca se acabase esa experiencia; se olvido por completo sobre la amenaza que representaba Sasuke para ellos, se dejó llevar por su mar de mariposas que hallaron su libertad cuando lo oyó hablar de nuevo- "Te quiero"

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"¿Cómo estará Hinata?" –pregunta Sakura a Naruto mientras los dos siguen echados sobre la hierba mirando las estrellas

"Está con Gaara, seguro y está bien" –cierra los ojos, el rubio comenzaba a adormitar cosa que a Sakura le molesto pero comprendió y en vez de pegarle en la cabeza, acaricia sus suaves cabellos. Naruto abre un ojo y la mira- "¿No me vas a pegar?"

"No y… te quiero Naruto" –Naruto se queda boquiabierto ante la respuesta de Sakura y la abraza mientras ella comienza recordar lo pasado en la mañana

_**FLasH Back:**_

"¿Pero cómo es posible?" –Naruto se hacia el ofendido- "Ya estoy al tanto de todo lo que pasó con Hinata-chan y aunque la respeto mucho no puedo concebir que se halla escapado con otro y sin ni siquiera informármelo inmediatamente" –mira a sus padres tratando de no reírse a carcajadas hasta que le doliese su barriga al ver sus expresiones

"Naruto, tranquilízate cariño, no creas todo lo que dicen por allí, hijo" –le explica su madre

"Pero no es posible madre, he averiguado por mi propia cuenta y todo es cierto, se ha escapado con un… un amante. Tanto que me impusieron que me alejara de Sakura-chan y lo hice pero soy pagado así ¿es justo eso, díganme?" –Sus padres intercambian miradas- "No, no lo es dígame usted padre, ¿qué puedo hacer para rescatar un poco de mi honor que me queda? Soy el cuernudo de toda Konoha, estaba a puertas de mi matrimonio y se escapa con su AMANTE!!" –dramatiza más

"Tranquilízate hijo, ya verás que encontraremos una solución" –intento explicarle su padre

"Pues déjenme informarles que yo ya la encontré, haber si con esto puedo rescatar un poco de la dignidad que me queda, si me queda claro esta" –les anuncia

"¿Qué cosa es hijo mío?" –le pregunta su madre apenada

"Casándome con otra mujer inmediatamente" –sus padres abren sus ojos como platos

"¿Cómo? Pero tenemos un trato con Hiash…"

"Trato que queda anulado tras la fuga de su hija, es que ya no aguanto que la gente me señale al pasar diciendo: Mira, allí va el cuernudo de toda Konoha"- se sienta y se lleva las manos a su cara cubriéndola- "¿Ustedes creen que eso es fácil? Todo esto es… es… Ya no soporto más" –intenta sollozar emitiendo un sonido raro

"¿Estás bien hijo, suenas medio… extraño?" –pregunta su padre

"Yo estoy que me muero de vergüenza y usted me critica, ¿qué clase de apoyo me brinda?" –Dramatización al máximo pensó Naruto, todo iba bien hasta que…

"Deja de actuar Naruto, eres muy malo" –interrumpe Hiashi. Naruto levanta la cara pero se da vuelta para evitar que descubran que estaba mintiendo

"Hiashi ¿pero qué dices?" –pregunta el padre de Naruto

"¿Es que no lo ven? Naruto confiesa o alguien estará en graves problemas" –Hiashi aspira el olor de una flor que tenía en sus manos, era rosada, esa flor era… Sakura. Rápidamente Naruto entiende el mensaje.

"Ni te atrevas Hiashi" –sus padres se quedan atónitos y Hiashi sonríe

"Esa no es manera de dirigirse ante mí, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Me importa un comino como diantres sea la manera de dirigirse ante ti, si te metes con Sakura lo lamentarás"

"¿Seguro que seré yo el que se lamente, Uzumaki?" –Naruto aprieta sus puños alrededor de su cuerpo y baja la cabeza. Sabía que Hiashi es muy poderoso, ya se lo había demostrado y no podía hacer nada, lo amenazaba con lo que más quería… Sakura si le ocurriese algo a ella, jamás se lo perdonaría

"Muy bien, pero para que veas que soy justo, te reto y el que gana, será libre de pedir al otro algo ¿De acuerdo?" –Naruto asiente

"¿Listo para perder?"

"No tanto como tú lo estas" –Naruto aprieta los dientes

La prueba era de resistencia, Hiashi había mandado a varios de sus allegados a enfrentarse con Naruto, lo superaban en número pero no en fe, hacia transcurrió desde la mañana hasta la tarde, con un cansado y moribundo Naruto.

"Ríndete, no querrás que Haruno se arruine sus uñas enterrándote ¿o sí?" –pero Naruto se mantenía en pie hasta que algo por atrás lo golpea y Naruto cae al suelo pero para él caía en cámara lenta, viendo a Sakura y a él mismo en sus momentos felices, su sonrisa, sus rabietas, y cuando ya tocaba el suelo mira como Sakura se aleja de él hasta que sólo es un punto en la lejanía.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" –grita y cae rendido. Llorando- Lo… lo siento, Sakura

Hiashi ve como cae rendido e inconciente Naruto.

"Uno menos" –se dice

_**fIn FLasH Back:**_

Había sido duro para ella pero estaba segura que no tanto como para Naruto, él lo había intentado pero eran tantos, Hiashi había sido muy cruel y con esto les quedó más que claro que no le gustaba perder.

"Sa… Sakura" –la llama el rubio, ella lo mira con su mejor sonrisa y él voltea la cabeza con algo de vergüenza- "Lo intenté, pero no pude, no pude defender nuestro amor soy un…" –Sakura se le sube encima tratando de hacerle el menos daño posible y lo besa

"Lo intentaste y eso me basta" –le susurra cerca del oído, igual como él lo hacia- "Hiashi-sama puede haber ganado esta pelea, pero no la guerra, recuérdalo Naruto" –se inclina y besa sus ojos medio llorosos de Naruto- "De repente él logre casarte con Hinata pero aún así no logrará apagar la llama de nuestro amor que cada día seguirá creciendo y quemando a quien se interponga"

Naruto se sienta y abraza a Sakura para evitar que ella caiga de espaldas y le dice

"Nunca me separarán de ti, huiremos si es necesario"

"No podemos hacerlo, nos atraparían en cuestión de días y será peor. Sólo nos queda una esperanza a la cual estoy dispuesta a aferrarme con las dos manos" –se miran a lo ojos

"Yo también pero… ¿cuál es?" –a Sakura se le dibuja una gotita en la frente y le da un piquito

"Hinata y Gaara, haremos lo que sea para que ellos se casen"

"Pero igual sólo será por un tiempo" –dice apenado el rubio

"Baka… pero si se casan, el trato se rompe y podremos estar juntos" –le dice

"Nos casaremos en cuanto se casen esos dos"

"¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?" –dice medio enojada por la manera en lo que se lo pidió, bueno ni siquiera se lo pidió sino se lo impuso

"No sé, si tu quieres" –dice bromeando y Sakura se para con la intención de dejarlo solo al rubio pero Naruto tira de ella por la mano y la hace caer encima de él- "Eso ni se pregunta Sakura, los dos nacimos para estar juntos" –le da un beso salvaje que la deja sin aliento- "¿No crees?"

"Naruto nn" –los dos se tiran en la hierba y pasan una noche espléndida, olvidándose de todos sus problemas, de todo el mundo.

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"Lista, estás preciosa Hinata-chan" –le informa Temari al ver a Hinata en medio de tantas mujeres jóvenes alistándola para la fiesta- "Pero insisto que deberías de pintarte los labios"

"Gra… gracias Temari-san" –dice tímidamente Hinata- "No me gusta maqui… llarme"

"Mmm… pintarse los labios no es tanto así además si te maquillaras los ojos nadie lo apreciaría porque con la máscara lo taparía todo" –le informa- "Anda Hinata, que te pinten con un tono suave, tú elígelo, hazlo por tu futura cuñada ¿sí?" –le guiña un ojo

"Bueno" –dice Hinata sonrojada al oír lo último que dijo Temari. Le alcanzan una paleta que contenía unos colores suaves para pintar los labios- "Creo que… este"

"Lindo color, quédese quieta, por favor" –le indica una señorita- "Listo, le queda perfecto, está muy linda" –le sonríe

"Gracias" –le devuelve la sonrisa

"Te favorece Hinata, contrasta con el traje y tu piel a Gaara se le caerá la baba cuando te mire" –le dice muy divertida- "Si es posible que se le caiga más"

"Oh" –se ruboriza y baja la mirada

"Bueno ya se nos hace tarde y de seguro que Gaara estará que hecha fuego por la boca" –le dice con un aire de temor

Temari iba disfrazada de una especie de diva. Con un vestido rojo muy ceñido al cuerpo con tiritas que caían de sus hombros y descubierto por la espalda, con una bufanda muy larga que le llegada hasta las caderas y su cabello esta suelto pero le caía en degrade algo alborotado… era una chica fatal. Llevaba un antifaz igualmente rojo con unas plumas a los costados.

"Hai" –las dos salen

Hinata, como ya se los dije antes, iba disfrazada de Julieta pero su vestuario fue mejorado en ciertos aspectos. Llevaba el vestido azul con negro al estilo de la época de princesas y príncipes, no era tan descubierto pero no tenía mangas, en lugar de estas llevaba unos guantes negros muy largos que le llegaba hasta los ¾ (tres cuartos) de sus brazos, dejaba al descubierto un poco del monte de sus pechos pero era algo recatado, casi nada; la "falda" era algo larga y un poco pomposa bien lisa toda azul pero con los bordes negros, a Hinata le costo algo de trabajo acostumbrarse al vestido; en vez del collar de perlas, llevaba uno con una especie de mostacillas negras alrededor con un zafiro en forma de mariposa y debajo de ella otro dije, igual de zafiro pero uno más intenso, en forma de corazón. No llevaba pendientes para que no se vea recargada; los labios estaban pintados de un color rosa pálido y por último, su antifaz, de color negro con azul en forma de mariposa, las alas están intercaladas de estos dos colores haciendo que al verlo sintieras un poco de curiosidad, las alas estaban separadas por el animalito negro que parecía casi real con sus antenas brillantes. En pocas palabras, Hinata iba a brillar en la fiesta.

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"No te preocupes Gaara, de seguro y ya bajan, ya sabes como son las mujeres en cuanto a arreglarse" –decía un despreocupado Kankuro que iba disfrazada de… "¿marioneta?"

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué te disfrazaste así? Siempre estas pintado pero ahora" –a Kankuro lo habían maquillado perfectamente, le dieron a su piel un aspecto de madera y claro, el infaltable retoque a su boca- "Das miedo"

"Si tú lo dices" –se le dibuja un gotita _**"Mira quien habla"**__, _piensa mientras intenta escuchar a su hermano hablar con Kimura y hace un gesto de fastidio.

"Kankuro, me tengo que ir, llevas a las mujeres a la fiesta y recuerda, estate alerta_" _–le recomienda Gaara desapareciendo junto con Kimura. Kankuro los ve partir, _**"Que cambiado se ve Gaara y no solo por el traje sino, algo interno, él y Hinata se ven felices pero… espero que termine todo bien" **_

"Gomen Gaara es q…" –se disculpa Temari y al no ver a su hermano menor se sorprende y busca a todas partes- "¿Y Gaara? Me esperaba sus quejas"

"Ya me di cuenta" –le dice medio cansado Kankuro pero se sorprende al ver a Hinata que salio al porche detrás de Temari- "¿Hi… Hinata?"

"Ha… hai" –dice avergonzada, si así se ponía su hermano, como se pondría Gaara- "¿Y Gaara-kun?"

"Gaara, se fue me las dejo encargadas así que vamos a la fiesta de una vez antes que se nos haga tarde y com…" –dice Kankuro al ver el coche pero es interrumpido por su hermana

"¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOO…? ¿Dónde está Gaara? Hinata y él son los anfitriones y tiene que estar presentes desde inicio a fin en la fiesta"

"Tranquila Temari, hablamos en el camino ¿si?"

"Esta bien pero me escuchara ese Gaara cuando regrese" –dijo entrando en el coche

"Sí, sí lo que tú digas" –le responde ayudándola a entrar en el coche y ve a Hinata que estaba parada mirando al horizonte- "¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan?"

"Ie, todo bien Kankuro-kun" –le responde sin despegar la mirada

"Es por Gaara ¿no?" –Hinata lo mira avergonzada y baja la cabeza

"Pues…" –se ruboriza- "Me preocupa mucho Gaara-kun estoy segura que debe de haber pasado algo malo para que salga de esta manera, sin avisar y listo para irnos" –Kankuro al escuchar esto último recuerda, un poco divertido, como Gaara había salido con su disfraz pero eso sí, sin el antifaz que Kankuro lo guardó pero no le dijo nada a Hinata.

"Tranquila, él sabe cuidarse muy bien además, fue con Kimura" –trata de reconfortarla

"Eso me tranquiliza un poco" –lo mira- "Gracias Kankuro-kun"

"¿Lista?" –le ofrece su brazo al cual Hinata lo ve tímidamente

"Li…li…" –agacha la cabeza y toma aire- "Lista" –se recordó en ese breve momento lo que Gaara le había dicho, que intentara ser fuerte que tomase esa fiesta como un reto para probar en que nivel va porque a partir de que sea su esposa empezará su "entrenamiento".

Mientras el coche andaba, Hinata se preguntaba como estaría Gaara si estaría afrontando dificultades y ella allí bien sentada sin poder hacer nada

"Tranquila Hinata-chan no te frustres" –le dijo la rubia como si leyera sus pensamientos

"Gaara ha sabido cuidarse por sí solo desde que nació" –dijo Kankuro

"En cierta parte tiene razón y además deja de pensar en Gaara y preocúpate por ti misma"

"¿Por mí? ¿Por qué dices eso Temari?" –le pregunta Hinata

"Bueno, ahora te faltó el chan" –se refería a que por fin había dejado el san- "Como no está Gaara, tú serás la anfitriona y muchas personas te van a estar mirando y… envidiando"

"¿Envidiando, por qué?" –a Kankuro se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro

"Es que, creo que Gaara no te dijo anda pero él era… como decirlo, muy asediado por chicas y bueno ellas te miran como un obstáculo entre ellas y mi hermano ¿me entiendes?"

"Etto… sí, estaba comenzando a sospechar cada vez que salíamos a caminar porque muchas muchachas lo miraban de lejos un poco…"

"Entiendo" –le dice Temari- "Pero Hinata, ellas pueden ser muy despiadadas y ten por seguro que tratarán de hacerte caer en sus trampas pero recuerda que estamos Kankuro y yo para apoyarte, no te dejes Hinata, demuestra quien eres"

"HAI!" –dice muy decidida

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"Son demasiados" –dice esquivando a tres ninjas- "Mierda, tengo que llegar impecable"

"Pedí refuerzos Gaara-sama, estoy seguro que… allí están"

"Por fin" –dice eliminando de una patada a otro ninja que intentó cortarle con su kunai- "Ni lo intentes hijo de…" –se calla al recordar a Hinata riñéndolo por sus groserías

"¿Pasa algo Gaara-sama?"

"No Kimura, sólo lamento llegar con algunas horas de retraso a la fiesta, sigamos" –diciendo esto los dos hombres se abalanzan encima de otros ninjas

**.:.Moshi-moshi.:.**

"Llegamos" –avisa Kankuro, Hinata no había despegado la mirada de la ventana esperando ver a Gaara

"Ya verá ese… Gaara" –mira a hinata- "Anímate Hinata, estoy segura de que a Gaara no le gustaría que estuvieras así. Sólo son unas horas lejos y mira como te pones" –Hinata se ruboriza por tal comentario

"Y estoy seguro que él también está así"

"Me dan envidia, pero bueno, a disfrutar" –dice mientras le abren la puerta del coche para bajar- "Adentro chicos" –Kankuro baja y ayuda a Hinata a hacer lo mismo

"Tiene razón Temari, así lo hubiese querido Gaara-kun"

"Hablas como si se hubiese muerto" –dice Kankuro pero inmediatamente se calla que no ayudaba mucho y ve que Hinata vuelve a bajar la mirada pero luego, como si hubiese tomado fuerzas, la sube bien en alto y les dice muy alegremente

"Pero no es así y como dijo Temari, a disfrutar que la noche es corta" –diciendo esto se adelanta y saluda a los mozos que abren la puerta al verla y ella entra- "Vamos"

Temari y Kankuro se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la reacción de Hinata, era como si se hubiese transformado en otra, pero le siguieron la corriente, si así podía dejar de lado su preocupación por Gaara bienvenida sea.

Al entrar ella toda radiante al salón, hizo que muchos voltearan a verla ,Hinata se iba a desmayar pero sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro dándole ánimo

"Sé una buena anfitriona, Hinata-chan" –le dijo Temari- "Demuéstrales a esas quien eres"

"Hai, Temari-chan" –le sonríe, mientras los tres avanzan hasta el estrado para decir algunas palabras

Cuando están arriba , Temari comienza a hablar

"Muchas gracias por venir y bueno les presento a Hinata-san, la futura esposa de Gaara" –aplauden

"Buenas noches y muchas gracias por venir, me llamo Hinata Hyuuga y en nombre de mi futuro esposo, Gaara, les pido mil disculpas por no venir pero se le presento un inconveniente de último momento pero ya vendrá. Que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta" –sonríe dulcemente robando corazones de algunos chicos presentes y miradas de envidia de algunas

Se baja y se disculpa para salir al jardín para tomar algo de aire. Una vez allí y adentrándose más adentro y cuando esta segura de que nadie la mira, se desmorona en una banca cubierta por plantas y algunas florecillas

"Uh… lo hice" –dice sonriendo alegre consigo misma, nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción, bueno, solo cuando estaba con Gaara- "Gaara" –siente que un brazo le agarra su hombro y ella voltea- "¿Ah? ¿Gaara-kun?"

Era un hombre disfrazado de Romeo, era Gaara pero se le miraba muy extraño y sólo llevaba al descubierto su boca

El tipo sólo asiente con la cabeza y la besa apasionadamente, hinata corresponde al beso pero siente que falta algo, el calor. Él la guía hasta más adentro del jardín y sonríe pícaramente, ella se sonroja y lo sigue.

"¿Estás bien Gaara-kun? ¿Qué paso?" –le pregunta mientras es arrastrada prácticamente hasta adentro

Cuando llegan él se para de repente y ella se estrella contra su espalda

"Gomen Gaara" –dejo de decirle kun!!

Toma su rostro y la vuelve a besar quitándole los guantes para poder sentir sus manos y luego se dedicó hacia el antifaz, quería verle la cara y así fue bajando poco a poco

"Gaa…" –gime- "Puede ser muy peligroso" –se siguen besando y se recuestan en la hierba pero una tercera persona aparece golpeando directamente en la mandíbula del "Romeo"

"Suéltala maldito" –era Gaara, lo sabía por su pelirrojo cabello y entonces, el chico que…oh Dios- "¿Estás bien Hinata?"

"Gaara yo…"

"Después hablamos nena" –golpea al chico y le rompe el antifaz en su cara sacándole un poco de sangre- "Primero me deshago de esta alimaña"

"Sasuke!!" –grita Hinata al verlo

"Deja de alardear y tengamos una batalla" –mira a Hinata- "Por ella"

"Hinata no es ningún trofeo, no es una cosa, Sasuke" –de repente se escuchan varios pasos- "Tú fuiste el que me puso esa trampa, maldito"

"Sí fui yo y eres muy tonto para caer"

"Gaara" –grita Temari- "Sasuke Uchiha"

"Hmmp" –da un salto y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche (frase célebre jo,jo)

"Cobarde" –Gaara iba a seguirlo pero es tomado del brazo por Hinata- "Hinata"

"No vayas" –caen unas lágrimas- "No me dejes Gaara, nunca más" –lo abraza y se empina para besar a un sorprendido Gaara

"Creo que mejor los dejamos solos, vamos Kankuro" –anuncia la rubia y desaparece junto con su otro hermano

Los dos se quedan abrazados un momento sin decir nada, con la luna que los alumbraba

"Hinata yo…" –dice Gaara

"Tenía tanto miedo Gaara" –solloza- "Primero tener que tratar de ser fuerte frente a tanta gente que no conocía y muchas me tenían cólera, no solo lo sé por lo que me dijo Temari-san sino… sino porque miraba en sus ojos cólera" –solloza más fuerte- "Y no sé porque pero te necesitaba urgentemente en se momento Gaara y tú, tú no estabas a mi lado… Pensaba lo peor, sentía que me moría al no recibir noticias tuyas, escuche que a Temari le informaban que estabas en una dura batalla sólo con Kimura-kun y yo… yo…" –se calla y lo abraza más- "Pensar en lo que halla podido pasar s tú venías cuando Sasuke quería… quería…"

"Lo siento" –dice Gaara abrazándola mientras rodaba una lágrima por su mejilla- "Te fallé"

"Gaara" –lo mira a los ojos- "Sólo prométeme que nunca más me dejarás solo, nunca más" –se miran más profundamente y Gaara acaricia una mejilla de Hinata limpiándole un lágrima

"Tú también" –le pide Gaara y los dos al unísono dicen

"Te necesito" –se besan salvajemente, Hinata salta para besarlo mejor y Gaara la lleva hasta una banca en el jardín y la deja descansar mientras él se ocupaba de lo demás para que no sean interrumpidos- "Hinata" –se inclina sobre ella y le lame una lágrima

"Gaara…" –gime su nombre, se le iba a pegar más a su cuerpo pero Gaara la detiene

"Hagamos de esto, especial" –le sugiere- "Despacio, hoy quiero darte todo el placer que hallas podido experimentar" –Hinata se sonrojo y Gaara le da un beso suave casi como si fuera un susurro del viento y no sus labios.

Gaara comienza a besarla cariñosamente, como antes, por toda la cara sacando unas lágrimas de Hinata. Era tan dulce. Luego comienza a desnudarla poco a poco y ella también. Cada porción de piel de Hinata que era desnudada Gaara la besaba. Quedaron completamente desnudos.

"Échate cariño, tú solo disfruta" –dice mientras bajaba hasta su caliente e hinchada entrada.

Gaara comenzó a besar desde la rodilla de la chica hasta que su cara resbalase y se posara en su entrada, Hinata temblaba. Gaara miraba su cara mientras que sus dedos separaban los labios y un pulgar se introducía, a Hinata se le blanquearon los ojos y al primer empuje se corrió, Gaara absorbió todos los jugos que ella botó, mientras que Hinata luchaba para no caerse de la banca ante tanto placer, cuando pasó toda la tempestad de su orgasmo y empezaba a equilibrarse, Gaara introduce un segundo volviendo a empujar y con cada empuje haciendo crecer la pasión en Hinata, luego otro más estirándola completamente y cuando se iba a venir por segunda vez, Gaara los saca y los reemplaza por su lengua. Hinata al sentir aquella carne tan caliente y suave, deja de luchar en contra de su orgasmo y se rinde. Este orgasmo era más devastador que el segundo, se iba a caer pero Gaara la sujeta por sus caderas y mientras ella disfrutaba de las consecuencias de su explosivo orgasmo, él comenzó a besarla haciendo que Hinata vuelva a "pisar Tierra" y sienta el beso un poco más subido de tono que le regaló Gaara, sentía el sabor del chico y el de ella en su boca una exquisita combinación haciendo a Gaara más sexy y a la vez… tierno.

Su Hinata había sufrido bastante y si él no llegaba oportunamente, Sasuke le iba a hacer algo que le marcaría la vida a ella tanto como a él. Ese hijo de… se las iba a pagar todas pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora sólo importaba Hinata y en que sea recompensada como se debía. Lo había echo prometer que nunca lo abandonaría, bueno y ella también lo prometió, ¿qué sucedería el día en que ella tenga que regresarse a Konoha? Esa pregunta había comenzado a rondar por su cabeza haciéndolo padecer pero se repitió otra vez que ahora no importaba eso ni Sasuke ni todo el mundo, sólo Hinata y él. La amaba tanto y cuando la escuchó decir que lo necesitaba, sentía como si su estómago le dio un vuelco completo y estaba a punto de caerse, pero ella lo abrazó se aferro a él como si de eso dependía de su vida. No la quería, la amaba profundamente y quizá ella también.

Gaara comenzó a besar sus pechos haciendo que ella se elevase de su posición acercándose más a él

"¿Lo estás disfrutando, Hinata-hime?" –pregunta con cara de niño bueno

"Mu… mucho" –le informa sintiéndose incapaz de hablar en eso momentos, al sentir el aliento de Gaara sobre su atormentado pezón, la hacia delirar- "Sigue" –le ordena, Gaara sonríe y continúa su trabajo.

Cuando terminó en la parte de arriba, se alarga y le da un beso salvaje a Hinata, dejándola sin aliento y a él también, luego se para y puede observar como toda ella estaba roja y se mira, estaba en la misma posición. Se va hacia su entrada y hace entrar la cabeza de su erecto miembro en ella. Hinata sentía que venía otro orgasmo.

"Tranquila, esto se disfruta lentamente, Hinata-hime" –le dice mientras se adentraba lentamente en un mete saca y ella temblaba. Entra completamente hasta la empuñadora y siente como ella estaba tan apretada, apretada para él- "Tan apretada… ah"

"Mmm… más… rápido" –cuando escucha su petición, Gaara la obedece sin pensarlo dos veces y se hunde con unos embates rápidos y certeros haciendo delirar a Hinata, Gaara hizo gala de su autocontrol en esos momentos y Hinata se apegaba más a él, atrayéndolo con sus piernas si seguía así, estaba seguro que él o resistiría.

"Estoy haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol Hinata-hime" –le informa mientras no dejaba de embestirla- "No hagas eso sino…"

"Oh Gaara olvídate de tu maldito autocontrol y empuja más rápido" –dice cerrando los ojos

Gaara se quedó medio sacado de onda al escuchar decir a Hinata la palabra "maldito", bajó su velocidad sin querer mientras se recuperaba de su asombro y mira a Hinata, esta le dedicaba una mirada de furia y necesidad, cosa que lo hace volver en sí.

"Tú lo pediste nena" –Gaara en ese momento se olvida de todo y entrega su alma junto con la de ella en ese acto de amor- "Aaarg… Hinata" –gruñe estando cerca de su liberación

"Ah… Gaaraaa" –ya estaba por caer el abismo junto con él y en el momento de sus orgasmos los dos gritan sus nombres. Gaara la llena con su semilla, chocando en ella como si fuese oro líquido, bien caliente. Pasa algunos momentos hasta recuperarse y los dos se quedan viendo, luego Gaara se retira de ella, haciendo que algo de su semilla se escape por su abertura, y se sienta en la banca atrayendo a Hinata a su cuerpo. Él sentado y ella medio sentada apegada a él. Los dos se besan dulcemente, Gaara coge su capa de Romeo y los cubre a los dos mientras miraban a la inmensa luna, testigo de todo su amor.

"Te amo Hinata-hime" –dice Gaara sorprendiéndose a él mismo por confesarlo tan abiertamente, le había confesado que la necesitaba igual que ella a él, pero nunca le dijo que la quería y mucho menos que la amaba, era su secreto pero después de lo ocurrido, sentía que si no se lo decía iba a morir. Hinata lo mira a la cara con mucha ternura

"Te amo… Gaara" –le confiesa ella también, sabía que era un error pero si él se había animado a confesarse, ella también lo haría- "Te amor, te amo"- Gaara le sonríe

"Tenía miedo de decírtelo porque los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano tú…" –Hinata se levanta un poco más y lo calla con un beso

"Mucho hablas… Gaara-kun" –Gaara se avergüenza por tal comentario- "Pero igual te amo y desconectémonos del mundo por este momento ¿sí?"

"Lo que tú digas" –le dice quedándose callados y mirando la luna, al igual que ella pero recuerda algo- "Hinata, dijiste maldito…"

Ambos se miran y se ríen a carcajadas cayendo de la banca a la hierba. Se abrazan y siguen observando la luna.

--

**N/A: Bueno chicas espero que halla sido de su agrado este capítulo y bueno estas dos semanas que vienen estoy de exámenes y perdonarán que no publique nada y de verdad siempre agradeciéndoles su apoyo… Sin más que decir me despido, se me cuidan muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchote y besitos de colores para todas y cuidado que sus mamás las pesquen leyendo esto, a mi casi me pasa oO… Bueno sayoooo….**

**Dragonsita del amor: Pobre, espero que termine rápido el castigo y gracias por tu comentario . Cuidate mucho**

**Gaahina Lovers: Mmm…. Nosé, por eso sigue leyendo, mentira yo creo que sí, trataré de que sea así, hablaré co mi cerebro no te preocupes y por favor siguele a tus fics…cuidate**

**Susuna: Lo lamento pero espero que con este capítulo te recompense. Gracias por tu comentario, sube el animo mucho.**

**Shiatsuki-chan: Ja, ja que mala que somos las autoras… trataré de no volverlo a hacer… gracias por el comentario y cdt**

**Sugeisy: Waaa….. Me haces sonrojas, gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida!!**

**Muchas gracias todas ustedes chicas, sin ustedes no tendría ningun estímulo para seguir escribiendo, claro ustedes y a mi Adonis Xiah Junsu (TVXQ)… n/n. cuidense.**


	11. La Gran Noche

Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

"Antes que nada les pido disculpas por haberme ausentado en el inicio de esta fiesta y agradecerles por honrarnos" –mira a Hinata- "A mi novia y futura esposa, Hinata y a mí, con su presencia" –pasa un brazo alrededor de su cintura-"Como ya saben, el motivo de esta reunión es para celebrar mi compromiso oficial con la señorita Hinata Hyuuga que mañana contraeremos nupcias" –declara Gaara y levanta su copa al aire en dirección al público que aplaude fervorosamente aunque muchos y muchas de muy mala gana y entre dichas personas estaba su primo- "Gracias" –voltea y dirige su copa en dirección a Hinata- "Gracias Hinata" –se le acerca a la chica que estaba completamente roja y le susurra a su oído- "Gracias, Hinata-hime"

"Bueno ya hablaron los novios y a mí y en nombre de mi hermano Kankuro queremos darles nuestras felicitaciones" –toma el micrófono Temari

"Sí y que sean muy felices" –dice Kankuro mientras Hinata y Gaara les sonríen. El público pide beso pero sobre todo las "verdaderas admiradoras" de Gaara que deseaban verlo feliz.

Gaara sin chistar, se le acerca a Hinata y le da un apasionado beso a Hinata dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

"Bravo, bravo" –dice Yuki sardónicamente mientras sube al escenario, estaba borracho- "Esto no es justo Gaara y… lo sabes… Yo… estaba a punto… así de cerquita para quedarme… con la herencia de esa… estúpida vieja… y ahora me sales que te… casas me dejas en la ruina... me vengaré, primito" –le advierte y seguridad lo sacan aun gritando del establecimiento. Hinata se aferra a Gaara y este le dice

"Tranquila, tranquila, ya paso, estoy aquí" –Hinata lo mira y se dan un leve beso y aprovechando la discusión, jala a Hinata mientras sale del recinto, hacia el jardín, sin ser vistos.

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Fíjese nuevamente, ¡Tenemos que estar en la lista!" –decía Hanabi reclamándole al guardia

"Como podrá usted observar por milésima vez, ninguno de los nombres que nos dio se encuentra en la lista" –le enseña

"¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Somos Hyuugas!" –vuelve a reclamar; Ten Ten al ver la cara de Neji decide intervenir

"Será mejor retirarnos sin más escándalos Hanabi" –le susurra y dirigiéndose al guardia- "Muchas gracias por su paciencia y disculpe los inconvenientes" –Neji se asombra del comportamiento de la chica pero decide seguirle la corriente y sigue a Ten Ten que prácticamente estaba arrastrando a Hanabi

"¿Pero qué hace Ten Ten? Ya casi logré que entráramos" –le reprocha Hanabi

"Oh cállate Hanabi, sabes muy bien que no era cierto, estabas ventilando nuestra llegada a los cuatro vientos, de milagro que Hinata-sama no te halla escuchado" –le reprocha Neji que lo único que deseaba era irse a su habitación de hotel y quitarse ese horrible y ridículo disfraz

"Pero aunque sea actué, no me quedé parada lamentando mi suerte por vestir un disfraz tan deplorable" –le dice a Neji

"¿Qué insinúas?" –le pregunta Neji acercándose a Hanabi y ella a él mientras se miraban salían chispas, Ten Ten tenía una gotita en su frente, era muy raro ver a su compañero de equipo comportarse de esa forma.

"Basta, clamémonos" –los separa- "Esto se nos ha hecho muy pesado para todos y creo que sería mejor…"

"Entrar sin ser invitados e irnos por Hinata y volver a Konoha con ella" –interrumpe Neji

"Venimos para ver si necesitaba nuestra ayuda Hinata, no para llevárnosla devuelta y además recuerda que hoy esta fiesta fue realizada únicamente con el fin de anunciar el matrimonio de Hinata con Gaara-sama" –le dice a Neji- "Y dudo mucho que la deje ir tan fácilmente"

"Me enfrentaré a cualquier adversario, no les tengo miedo"

"No lo dudo, arrogante primo pero recuerda que estamos en su territorio y no solo será él contra ti, sino todo su ejército contra ti"

"Tiene razón Hanabi, no podemos exponernos así" –dice Ten Ten

"Bueno, creo que me estoy dejando llevar por la emoción, no pienso muy bien las cosas"

"Y por el traje ridículo de pirata que llevas, crees que podrás hacer picadillo a todos de una sola vez con tu espadita" –se burla Hanabi cosa que enfurece a Neji

"¿Qué dijiste?" –se le acerca amenazadoramente

"Lo que escuchaste"

"Mocosa del…" –maldice para sus adentros

"Continua o ¿Tienes miedo?"

"¿De ti? Hazme el favor" –y así se la pasaron discutiendo y discutiendo y Ten Ten que los trataba de separar

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Hinata ¿cómo te sientes?" –le pregunta Gaara mientras caminaban por el inmenso jardín, volviendo a ver a esa luna, su confidente, otra vez

"Etto… yo estoy muy… feliz" –le regala una sonrisa y Gaara se ruboriza

"Igual yo, mañana estaremos casados Hinata"

"Sí pero… tengo miedo" –le confiesa

"¿Miedo, de qué?"

"De que todo esto no dure, de que tengamos que separarnos por lo del…"

"Acuerdo, pero recuerda que en el acuerdo no estaba acordado que nos enamoraríamos porque tu estas enamorada de mi ¿no es así?" –le pregunta a Hinata.

Ella se pone pensativa, al volver a sentir a Sasuke, le entro… ¿"nostalgia"? No, eso no podía ser, tenía que odiar a Sasuke con toda su alma es un canalla y no merece ningún sentimiento por parte de ella solo, lástima. Por más que trataba no lograba querer a Gaara con todo su corazón, no lograba amarlo y temía que su nueva Hinata lo dejara.

"¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?" –le pregunta

"Emm, sí" –vuelve a Tierra

"Y bueno, no me respondiste querida"

"Etto… repíteme la pregunta por favor" –Gaara la mira un tanto desconfiado

"Olvídalo, mejor sentémonos y miremos el cielo mientras todo esto termina ¿sí?"

"Hai" –y así lo hacen, mientras que sus yo internos debatían con las nuevas emociones y situaciones encontradas. ¿Hinata lograría amar al máximo, como se merecía, a Gaara? ¿Qué sucederá mañana, Sasuke aparecerá? ¿Por qué Hinata le menciono su acuerdo si se suponía que como estaban enamorados, eso ya no tenía valor y se quedaría con él para siempre… o no?

Esas eran preguntas que sólo el tiempo lograría responder…

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"¿Dónde la vieron?"

"En Suna Hiashi-sama" –responde un encapuchado

"¿Qué hace allá? ¿Está sola?" –pregunta Hiashi

"Se va a casar mañana Hiashi-sama" –Hiashi golpea la mesa con un puño cerrado

"¿Con quién? ¿Con el Uchiha?" –Hiashi estaba seguro que era con él

"No Hiashi-sama, se va a casar con Gaara, dicen que muy pronto podría ser kazekage si hereda todo de su abuela, sería muy poderoso y es el más fuerte de todo Suna" –Hiashi se sorprende al escucharlo

"Ya veo, entonces iremos a darle su regalo de bodas mañana" –sonríe maliciosamente ¿Acepta la boda de Hinata o tramará algo Hiashi?

"Esto… Hiashi-sama, me han informado también que Neji y Hanabi-san están allá también"

"¿Hanabi? ¿Neji?" –se sorprende mucho al escucharlo su Hanabi lo desobedeció y ni qué hablar de Neji

"Les haremos una visita antes a ellos dos, puedes retirarte"

"Con su permiso Hiashi-sama" –Hiashi se queda recostado en su sillón pensando

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto Kakashi?" –pregunta Kurenai

"Digamos que un pajarito me lo contó pero ¿ustedes qué dicen, metemos nuestras narices?"

"Pero Tsunade…" –intenta hablar Asuma pero Gai lo interrumpe

"Yo meto mis narices en donde no dejen arder la llama de la juventud de esa joven y vivaz pareja"

"Cuando no tú Gai, ¿y los demás qué dicen?" –vuelve a preguntar

"Yo sí voy, la felicidad de Hinata esta en juego" –responde Kurenai

"Entonces yo también voy" –dice Asuma y los cuatro se miran

"Yo también iré entonces" –decide Kakashi

"¿No sabes nada más de Hinata y ese Gaara? ¿No me dio muy buena espina?" –declara Kurenai

"En su interior no ardían las llamas de la juventud" –dice Gai

"Por lo que me contó Naruto, ha cambiado mucho, recuerden que Suna es nuestro aliado"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Él podría ser el próximo Kazekage"

"Oh" –dice Kurenai

"Bueno, partimos de una vez compañeros" –dice Kakashi mientras abría la puerta- "Nos encontramos dentro de 10 minutos en la puerta de Konoha"

"Espera Kakashi" –pide Asuma- "¿Qué pasará con Tsunade?"

"¿Me hablaban?" –pregunta Tsunade apareciendo sentada en una silla pegada aun rincón del cuarto

"Tsunade" –dice Asuma

"Sé de qué estaban hablando y déjenme decirles que…" –los cuatro se le quedan viendo expectantes- "Cuentan con mi aprobación" –respiran aliviados y le agradecen- "Pero lamento no poder ayudarles porque como soy Hokage, me vería metida en problemas con Hiashi y no quiero más dolores de cabeza"

"Entendemos" –dice Kurenai

"Bueno, que tengan suerte y éxito" –dicho esto los cinco desaparecen sin saber que alguien más los había escuchado

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"¿Están listos todos?"

"Hai" –repiten al unísono

"No perdamos más tiempo y vámonos"

"Hai" –dos chicos tomados de la mano parten rumbo a Suna seguidos por 5 chicos más ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Por qué irán a Suna? ¿Serán aliados de Hiashi?

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

A la mañana siguiente…

"Muy buenos días" –dice Temari acercándose a la cama de Hinata seguida por un séquito de mujeres que abrían las ventanas, movían los muebles, barrían, traían cosméticos y peines- "Hora de levantarse"

Hinata parpadeó varias veces acostumbrando a sus ojos a la luz del día, era un día espléndido pensó al ver el radiante sol.

"Buenos días" –saluda Hinata

"¿Lista para el trajín que te espera?" –le pregunta ansiosa

"Hai" –responde Hinata, haciendo a un lado las sábanas que segundos antes la cubrían

"Eso es… toma esto, esto y… esto" –le entrega un sinnúmero de gel de baños, cremas, jabones, shampoo…- "Entra a bañarte y usa todo eso, ya verás que servirá"

Hinata quedó sorprendida al ver tantos artículos de belleza y solo… ¡PARA BAÑARSE! Ni se quería imaginar lo que se le venía después

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando Hinata salía del baño, fue "abordada por Temari y su pandilla" indicándole qué hacer en desorden la sujetaban la movían de aquí para acá probándole cosas que ni sabía cuál era su uso y así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo común y sabían como iba a estar planificado todo (el maquillaje, la vestimenta, la joyería, el peinado…) para luego evitar cualquier contratiempo.

"Entonces así quedamos chicas, a las 2 de la tarde a más tardar" –indicó Temari- "Las esperamos" –dice despidiéndose de las mujeres y cierra las dos puertas del gran cuarto de Hinata. Felizmente que había optado por dormir sola y no con Gaara porque ya se hubiese imaginado la reacción del chico.

Temari se recuesta sobre las puertas y casi cae sentada sobre el suelo pero mira a Hinata de pie y aún sin entender nada y se para.

"Bueno Hinata si esto te pareció" –mira para todos los lados- "Ajetreado, espera a ver lo que te espera al cabo de las 2 de la tarde, eso si es full trajín" –se acerca a ella y le da una sonrisa- "Será mejor que vayamos a visitar a Gaara, estará que echa humo por la boca al no encontrarte en el desayuno"

Estaban bajando por las grandes escaleras y se encuentran a un Gaara con el ceño fruncido esperándolas al pie de las escaleras. Hinata estaba que temblaba, necesitaba su toque, pero también sabía que reaccionaba así al apreciar el humor de Gaara, pero Temari estaba con ella, le explicaría todo… o eso creía.

"Hoo… hola Gaara" –saluda temerosa Temari, iba detrás de Hinata, esta última le llevaba ventaja por tres peldaños. Gaara estaba mirando solo a Hinata y en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermana, levantó la vista y con esta le indicó a su hermana que desapareciera, ya estaban por llegar al final de las escaleras- "Adiós, suerte" –lo último iba para Hinata.

Hinata voltea a ver a Temari pero solo logra ver su reflejo y siente como es tomada en brazos por unos brazos grandes y fuertes apegándolo a un cuerpo que se encontraba duro, duro como el acero y caliente.

"Gaa… gaara" –susurra Hinata; Gaara aspira el aroma de sus cabellos

"Hinata-hime" –le dice- "¿Por qué demoraste tanto en bajar? Tuve que comer sin ti" –la voltea y quedan cara a cara, los corazones estaban que se les salían por la boca, devorándose mutuamente con la mirada, ojos negros casi cegados totalmente por la lujuria aún no desatada que yacía reprimida en lo más profundo de su ser y luchaba por ser liberada en ese mismo momento, en la escaleras en ese peldaño, delante del que quisiera verlos- Tú tienes que tomar tu leche" –le dice con doble sentido a la sensible Hinata que se sentía morir en su brazos y ella siguiendo el juego

"Y tengo que comer… mi embutido" –le sonríe.

Sabiendo que las palabras sobraban decidieron actuar, Gaara la toma en brazos y sube, como alma que persigue al diablo, escaleras arriba con Hinata que se excitaba más al sentir su entrepierna rozar con su muslo al levantarse con cada peldaño de la interminable escalera y una vez en la planta de arriba, Gaara se dirige a la habitación de ella.

"No" –dice Hinata mirándolo urgida. Gaara se sorprende creyendo que se arrepintió con lo bueno que se ponía- "Allí no" –Gaara la mira como diciendo **"¿por qué?" **cosa que la chica capta y responde- "Huracán Temari"- Gaara sonríe y se va corriendo con ella, aún en brazos, hacia su alcoba para poder expresarse mutuamente lo bien que se sentían el estar uno con el otro. Al sentir su cercanía, su amor… a hacer sus travesuras.

Después de algunas horas…

"¿Pido que traigan la comida?" –Le pregunta Gaara mientras jugaba con el cabello de Hinata- "Ya Hinata, despierta" –le dice ladeándola un poco logrando al fin su cometido

"Mmm… Gaara" –lo mira y le sonríe, Gaara se ruboriza un poco- "Buenos días" –había perdido la noción del tiempo

"…" –no sabe que responder, mejor seguirle la corriente- "Buenos días Hinata" –se acomoda y queda a su costado admirándola mientras bajaba hasta sus labios para depositar un beso pero Hinata se sienta de un salto- "¿Qué ocurre Hinata, sentiste algo?" –le pregunta poniéndose de pie y en guardia

"Dios, Gaara, ¿Qué día estamos, ya pasó nuestra boda?" –Gaara la mira sorprendido, ¿tan perdida estaba? Se vuelve a sentar al lado de Hinata y le dice

"Tranquila, es más tarde"

"¿Qué hora es?" –pregunta desesperada

"Mmm… son 1:55 de la tarde" –le dice mirando el reloj que estaba frente a sus narices. Hinata al escucharlo se le hiela la sangre y Gaara intuye que eso eran malas noticias, algo pasaba o iba a ocurrir.

"Ta… tápate" –le dice segundos antes de escuchar su nombre

"Hinata!! ¿Dónde estás?" –grita Temari subiendo por las escaleras con muchas mujeres que llevaban zapatos, vestidos, cepillos… Entra en la habitación de la chica y no la encuentra y se dirige a la habitación de su hermano, pensando que él estaría arreglándose en otro lugar, abre la puerta y…

"Te… Temari-san" –dice Hinata, se sobresalta

"Temari!!" –grita Gaara metiéndose en la cama. Todas las mujeres, incluida Temari, se quedan con la boca abierta al encontrarlos semidesnudos.

"Con… permiso" –dice saliendo con todas la mujeres. Hinata sin saber que hacer, Gaara se enojó, empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Gaara la mira como diciendo _**¡¡Qué es tan gracioso?? **_

"Te lo dije" –le dice Hinata sonriendo- "Tenías haberte tapado"

"Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repitas" –le responde poniéndose de pie y entrando al cuarto de baño- "Por cierto… Hinata" –la llama volteándose y mirándola antes de entrar a tomar un buen baño- "Nos vemos en unas horas, Hinata-hime" –le guiña un ojo y entra. Hinata se le queda viendo y sonríe

Hinata sale de la habitación y es abordada inmediatamente por Temari

"¿Lista?" –le pregunta tomándola del brazo. Hinata sonríe y mira a las demás y sus caras de emoción y un poco sonrojadas por el incidente con Gaara

"Lista"

"Muy bien, manos a la obra chicas" –y asía pasaron horas arreglando a Hinata, peleando por tratar de convencerla de que use esto o aquello hasta que por fin… acabó su martirio

"Te ves linda Hinata" –le dice muy entusiasmada Temari- "Gaara querrá ya irse de luna de miel contigo en cuanto te vea" –ese comentario hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y que las demás chicas soltaran risitas por lo bajo

"Oh… Temari, chicas… muchas gracias" –le dice Hinata cambiando de tema- "Estoy muy nerviosa"

"Y tienes por qué, faltaba más pero tranquila que nos tienes a todas nosotras y bueno ahora nos toca arreglarnos nosotras, dentro de media hora nos vemos Hinata y procura no despeinarte ni moverte tanto ¿si?" –Se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra al oído- "O sea, no te acerques al cuarto de Gaara" –Hinata se sonroja y Temari le guiñe un ojo y se retira junto con las demás

Hinata se sienta y observa por la ventana, mirando atentamente ve que algo específicamente una sombra se quedo parada observándola hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta…

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Llegamos, creo que hoy día se celebra la boda deberíamos avanzar por aquí para no ser descubiertos" –comienza a avanzar pero los demás no lo siguen. Se voltea a ver que pasa y les grita

"SÍGANME!!" –cuando voltea completamente se queda helado al ver a su… sensei- "Kakashi-sensei"

"Naruto Uzumaki" –le dice al ver al chico- "Sakura Haruno" –la nombra y ella sobresalta

"Kakashi-sensei… etto, nosotros…" –no sabía que decir y mira a los demás pidiendo su ayuda

"Vinimos por… una misión" –le informa Kiba

"¿Qué misión, Kiba?" –pregunta Kurenai apareciendo detrás de Kakashi y junto a ella los demás senseis

"Kurenai-sensei" –dice Shino

"Veo que vinimos todos" –dice Naruto- "Ahora será más difícil ver quien coge el ramo de Hinata… je, je" –dice bromeando Naruto y no se da cuenta que delató a sus amigos y a él. Todos (Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee) lo miran como queriéndolo matar- "Mejor me callo"

"Sí" –le responden todos al unísono

"Bueno ¿qué vinieron a hacer aquí, Lee?" –le pregunta Gai

"Gai-sensei… nosotros… nosotros"-estaba en un dilema, no podía mentirle a su maestro pero tampoco podía defraudar a sus amigos, pero la presión fue tan grande que respondió- "Vinimos a encargarnos que la llama del amor llegue a arder dentro de los corazones de Hinata y Gaara" –todos sus compañeros lo miran y comprenden el por qué los delató

"Y a él sí no le dicen nada" –dice Naruto cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en señal de enojo

"Bueno los comprendemos muchachos, pero ¿no creen que esto es muy arriesgado?" –pregunta Kurenai

"Ya estamos bastante grandecitos para cuidarnos solos, además yo siempre lo he hecho" –le dice Naruto

"Naruto!!" –Sakura golpea su cabeza- "No respondas así a Kakashi-sensei ¿no ves que se preocupa por nosotros?"

"Gomen… Kakashi-sensei" –le dice Naruto sobándose su cabeza

"Bueno que importa, ya están aquí y como vinimos a hacer o mismo, es mejor que cooperemos todos juntos" –dice Asuma alegre

"Tiene razón Asuma-sensei" –dice Chouji comiendo papas fritas

"Bueno ¿alguien sabe donde es la boda?" –Pregunta Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza- "Porque si no entro en acción, me dormiré" –Naruto se le acerca y le dice

"Shikamaru, ¿sabías que Temari va a estar en la boda?" –Shikamaru agacha la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo y le da otro golpe en la cabeza a Naruto

"Oh Naruto cállate" –le inquiere Sakura- "Será mejor que nos organicemos" –dicho esto todos asiente y comienzan a hablar

"Nosotros tenemos una ligera sospecha de que Hiashi esté aquí para detener la boda" –les dice Kurenai

"Nosotros también" –responde Shino

"Entonces será mejor separarnos en grupos y vigilar a Gaara y a Hinata"

"También la iglesia y en el local donde se celebrará la fiesta"

"Muy bien, dividiré los grupos" –dice Kakashi- "Kurenai y Asuma vigilarán la casa hasta que lleguen a la iglesia; Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru patrullarán la ciudad; Naruto y Sakura esperarán en la iglesia; Shino y Kiba irán a verificar que todo esté bien en el local y por último Gai y yo iremos por todos los lugares ya mencionados"

"Hai" –todos asintieron y se separan en grupos, se marchan

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Ya quedó todo listo, Hiashi-sama" –le informa un encapuchado

"Muy bien, retírate" –le ordena y cuando esta solo murmura para él- "Si no quisiste entender por las buenas, entenderás por las malas" –pero se percata de una tercera presencia- "Sal de allí, Uchiha"

Sasuke aparece de entre las sombras con una media sonrisa

"¿A qué viniste?" –le pregunta Hiashi prestándole toda su atención

"A negociar" –le informa acercándose a él pero no sabían que alguien más escuchaba

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Déjame entrar Temari, es mi novia y tengo derecho a verla" –se escuchaba la voz de Gaara por el pasillo, exactamente al frente de la puerta de su habitación, Hinata se sobresalta. Le gustó como dijo Gaara la parte de "es mi novia" se le escuchó posesivo y la hizo sentir suya, de nadie más

"Insisto en que debes de verla después" –le dice Temari- "Sino ocurrirá algo malo, te lo aseguro"

"Deja de ser ave de mal agüero" -dice enfadado Gaara y al ver que su hermana no iba a ceder, entró él a la habitación con una técnica- "¡Gaara! ¿Dónde estás?... " –Temari va a buscarlo

Hinata al escuchar a Temari gritando el nombre de Gaara y alejándose, se tranquilizó un poco. Tanto le habían hablado ella y las chicas sobre la mala suerte que atrae que tu futuro esposo te vea vestida de novia antes de la boda, la habían dejado sicociada

"Te ves hermosa" –le dice Gaara pareciendo detrás de ella. Hinata, sin voltear a verlo, asustadísima corre y se tapa con las cortinas

"Gaara!! ¿Qué haces aquí?" –Le pregunta Hinata tapada con las grandes cortinas azules- "Sal de aquí, por favor" –le ruega Hinata. Gaara s ele acerca

"Si así me vas a tratar cada vez que venga a visitarte a tu alcoba, será mejor que no nos casemos" –le dice riendo quitándole las cortinas para verla mejor- "Estabas perfecta cuando te vi la parte de atrás, pero ahora viéndote así, asustada, excitada, te ves bellísima, palabras faltan para poder describirte, cariño"

"Oh Gaara" –se le tira y Gaara la acuna en sus brazos pero alguien los interrumpe. Una piedra rompe la ventana de la alcoba con una nota- "Aah… ¿qué fue eso? ¿Una piedra?" –pregunta Hinata exaltada por la piedra

"¿Mi erección?" –le dice Gaara bromeando, Hinata le lanza una mirada matadora.

Los dos se paran y se acercan a la ventana a ver lo que era y encuentran la piedra con una nota. Gaara aleja a Hinata de la ventana y se inclina a recoger la piedra. Toma la nota y bota la piedra asomándose por el balcón y mirar o percibir algún movimiento extraño, no se percató de nada y vuelve junto con Hinata quien estaba ansiosa por saber que decía la nota.

"Léela Gaara" –le suplica

"Dice: "Entra a la habitación de ella… Dicha al verla ahora, desgracia al perderla después… ¿Crees que subestimarme, valdrá la pena esta vez?... Firma: Ave de mala agüero" –Gaara termina de leer la nota y se queda perplejo pero claro, no se lo demostraba a Hinata así que adoptó una postura serena para no alarmarla pero al verla supo que estaba más que alarmada, estaba horrorizada- "Que diantres, Temari ha hecho una mala, muy mala broma" –rompe la nota en pedacitos- "Pero me va a oír" –dice acercándose a la puerta para ir en busca de su hermana

"Gaara" –lo llama Hinata, él voltea y ella se tira a sus fornidos y cálidos brazos- "Tengo miedo, Gaara"

"Tranquila Hinata" –le acaricia el cabello y le habla susurrando- "¿Quieres que vayamos a gritarle a Temari los dos? Es muy relajante y divertido discutir con ella" –le dice en tono de broma; Hinata levanta la cabeza para mirarlo

"¿Y si no es ella? ¿Y si es alguien que quiere hacernos daño?" –le pregunta sollozando

"Pues se quemó" –le dice guiñándole un ojo- "No le resultará"

Hinata se tranquiliza un poco…

"Te dije que era mala idea que me vieras" –le dice y Gaara hace un gesto de hastío

"Ya para con eso, ¿por qué las mujeres son tan apegadas a ese tipo de cosas, eh?" –le pregunta sosteniéndola por los hombros caminando los dos juntos hacia la salida

"Porque sino ¿quién lo haría?" –le sonríe, él le devuelve la sonrisa con un tierno beso en la coronilla

**Minutos después…**

"¡¡Pero qué dices, Gaara!!" –Dice Temari exaltada- "Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso" –le dice; Gaara se queda pensativo y Hinata volvía a estar miedosa, tiembla y Gaara la abraza

"¿Segura que no tienes nada que ver? Hinata esta nerviosa" –le dice Gaara

"Que sí, no tengo nada que ver" –le dice dándose un retoque al maquillaje en el espejo y se vuelve en dirección a Hinata- "Tranquila, de seguro que fue una de esas fans enamoradas o ennovias ardidas de Gaara" –le guiña el ojo- "Bueno moviéndose que tenemos que llegar a la iglesia" –les dice empujándolos hacia fuera

"Vamos Hinata" –le dice Gaara caminando con ella agarrados de la mano pero Temari s eles adelante

"Epa… sí, nos vamos pero tú…" –señala a Gaara con su dedo índice, Gaara frunce el ceño- "Te vas con Kankuro" –agarra a Hinata por el brazos- "Yo la cuido" –le guiñe un ojo

"Cuídala mucho" –le da un suave beso a Hinata; Temari tuvo nostalgia y pensó en Nara y en qué debía estar haciendo, durmiendo de seguro luego jala a Hinata y ambas chicas desaparecen.

Hinata llevaba un hermoso vestido color perla distribuidos en dos tipos de tela abierto en la parte de atrás para mostrar la segunda capa, una clase de tela muy gruesa iba delante y daba la impresión de estar arrugado y debajo otra clase de tela (segunda capa) parecida al tull, muy largo; guantes de color perla bordados con hilos de plata, parecidos a sus ojos pensó, igual que el vestido y su cabello recogido en un moño con rizos en la parte superior pero siempre dejando sus dos "tiras" de cabellos suelto cayéndole al costado, le entregaron un bouquet muy lindo de violeta.

Gaara llevaba un terno negro con su corbata michi, lo hacia ver más sexy, un chaleco negro y su impecable camisa de color blanco, en los brazos y piernas la tela se le pegaba por lo grandes que eran y eso iba a quitar varios suspiros de las invitadas.

En conclusión los dos hacían una hermosa pareja.

"Sube, sube que llegaremos tarde ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?" –Pregunta Temari haciendo subir los colores a la cara de Hinata- "Travesuras ¿no?"

"Iie Temari" –dice subiendo al coche y acomodándose

"Bueno, si tú lo dices" –le guiña un ojo- "¿Estás nerviosa Hinata?"

"Un poco es que… me dejo muy intrigada lo de la nota" –le dice

"Ya te dije que eso no es nada, no hagas caso, siempre hay algún loco por ahí que quiere fastidiar la noche pero no permitas que eso te opaque y no te permita brillar en tu boda" –le aconseja la rubia

"Gracias Temari por todo el apoyo que nos has dado y sobretodo por cuidar de Gaara" –le sonríe

"No es nada, no nos pongamos sentimentales porque sino se me corre el rimel" –le dice Temari- "A propósito, ¿no quieres que te delinee los ojos?" –le pregunta

"No" –le responde Hinata, toda la tarde las mujeres le estaban rogando que se pusieron rubor y se delineara los ojos aunque sea pero Hinata no accedía- "Ya dije que nada de maquillaje"

"¿Ni un poquito?" –le pregunta, Hinata le dice que no con la mirada y ambas se ríen mientras el coche avanza hasta su destino; Asuma y Kurenai los seguían desde lejos sin saber que estos a la vez eran seguidos por…

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Mmm… ya veo ¿sospechas de alguien?" –pregunta Kankuro a su hermano

"De muchos pero en especial de Sasuke Uchiha" –los dos estaban camino a la iglesia, ya estaban prácticamente allí y Kankuro mira por la ventana y sonríe

"¿Ya los viste?" –le pregunta refiriéndose a Sakura y Naruto que estaban "escondidos" cerca de la iglesia

"¿Qué planearán? De seguro no vinieron solos" –Gaara asiente

"No lo sé, pero ni que piensen en hacer una despedida de soltera de última hora a Hinata" –Kankuro se ríe

"En cuanto tenga un tiempo, me acerco a ellos y les pregunto que traman" –le dice Kankuro

"Me parece bien" –llegaron y ambos bajan de la limusina, comienzan a saludar a las amistades reunidas y todo eso del protocolo hasta que avisan que llega la limusina de Hinata, Gaara se va a su posición.

"Llegó la novia" –gritaron. Hinata y Temari hablaban, esta última tratando de calmar a la otra

"Ya verás que saldrá todo bien" –le decía, Hinata se rehusaba a salir y Temari le dice seriamente- "¿Cómo vas a ser fuerte con ese carácter? Huyendo de los problemas no se gana nada, mas bien se pierde" –Hinata la mira y Temari le sonríe con suma ternura, reemplazando a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo

"Ti… tienes… razón… Temari-chan" –le dice temblorosa mientras la limusina se estacionaba delante de la iglesia y eran recibidas por gritos eufóricos de los invitados- "Estoy lista… mi primer paso para ser feliz con Gaara" –diciendo esto baja del coche junto con Temari y entra en la iglesia y en lo último pudo ver a Gaara, a su Gaara

Gaara la miro bajar de la limusina y sentía que el corazón se le paraba y se le helaba la sangre, estaba tan hermosa, tenía un toque de ternura, tal y como la había visto la primera vez

**.:. Flash Back .:.**

"¿Quién es él?" –preguntó Gaara mirando a Neji bajar hacia la arena de combate

"Neji Hyuuga" –responde Kankuro- "Dicen que es muy bueno"

"No más que yo" –le responde Gaara pero de repente mira a una chica que se acercaba a la arena y sintió como si se desconectaba de todo con solo verla, tímida, indefensa, lista para un sacrificio el pobre corderito iba a enfrentar al lobo que solo busca venganza sin importar que es lo que tenga que hacer- "¿Y esa?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, una debilucha que de suerte pasó los exámenes, como se ve que no hay dignos rivales bah!" –dice Kankuro con un ademán de aburrimiento- "Esto va a ser muy aburrido ¿no Gaara?"

Gaara no responde y se queda mirando a la chica que estaba allí abajo, débil pero daba lo mejor de sí para seguir la batalla; observó como le brillaron los ojos cuando el Uzumaki la animaba, eso le dio un poco de rabia y la chica se esforzaba aún más cuando el rubio la seguía alentando más y más, decidió no mirar más

"Debilucha" –dice un poco amargado sin saber el por qué, ya no quería mirar a la chica y quería matar a Naruto lo antes posible. No sabía por qué actuaba así…

**.:. Fin Flash Back .:.**

Mientras Hinata avanzaba hasta Gaara, recordó el por qué estaba allí ¿para cumplir un trato con él? No ¿Quería vengarse de Sasuke? Ya ni le importaba mucho vengarse ¿Por qué quería hacerse más fuerte? Sí pero no era solo ese el motivo, el motivo era él. Porque quería despertar como cada mañana cuando hacían el amor, en sus brazos, con su sonrisa, con sus besos y abrazos… con él. Cuando llegó a su lado, no pudieron resistir y ambos se abrazaron sin besarse porque para eso habría tiempo, y sí que lo había, ella le iba a pedir que con su matrimonio se queden unidos siempre, que se olvidaran del pasado y que vivieran el presente… en donde solo contaban ellos.

Gaara comprendió porque había reaccionado así unos años atrás, se había puesto celoso por Naruto, iba a mandar a traer a Naruto para que presencie su boda pero sabía que eso era por gusto, Hinata y Naruto no sentían nada sino ya se hubieran casado cuando sus padres lo acordaron y además, él no lo iba a permitir, cuando Hinata estaba a su lado la abrazo y quería decirle lo mucho que le importaba y que olvidaran el trato para siempre y que sea en verdad su esposa, que importaba el testamento, solo le importaba ella.

Después de unos minutos de misa el padre hace la típica pregunta…

"Sí, sí aceptamos… ¿puede apresurarse?" –pregunta impaciente Gaara y todos se le quedan mirando

"Sí por favor apresúrese" –pide Hinata y todos quedan más asombrados aún, Hinata y Gaara se sonríen

"Esta bien hijos míos… Puede besar a la…" –Gaara y Hinata ya se unían en un apasionado beso mientras que todos aplaudían… todo alrededor desapareció quedando solamente ellos y claro, su beso.

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"¿Todo va bien Neji?" –pregunta Ten Ten sentandose a su costado

"Sí" –le responde

"Hola, una pregunta ¿vamos a ir a la boda de mi hermana?" –pregunta Hanabi

"No" –responde Neji

"¿Pero por qué?" –pregunta haciendo un mini berrinche

"Estamos aquí sin que nadie sepa ¿acaso lo olvidas?"

"Pero los demás también están aquí" –le responde y Neji la mira, igual que Ten Ten

"¿Qué quieres decir con los demás, Hanabi?"

"Pues Naruto, Sakura, Lee…" –dice

"Pero, ¿será posible Neji?"

"Pues sí, porque yo acabo de hablarme con uno de ellos" –los chicos la miran- "O sea ya saben que estamos acá, así que vamos al centro de reopción, será divertido" –se voltea y se dice por lo bajo- "Se los aseguro"

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Vamos a felicitarlos" –pide Naruto a Sakura

"Después Naruto, todavía nada es seguro aquí" –le responde Kakashi

"¿Cuándo, Kakashi-sensei?" –pregunta

"Dentro de pocas horas, tenemos que estar completamente seguro que todo esté marchando en orden"

"Tienes razón Kakashi, no permitiremos que nadie quiera apagar la llama del amor que crecen en los corazones de esos dos tortolos" –dice Gai

"Sí Gai, como digas" –todos lo miran con una gotita

"Llegamos" –dice Asuma junto con Kurenai

"¿Todo bien?" –pregunta Kakashi

"No vimos nada sospechoso" –dice Kurenai

"Al parecer todo va a ir bien, ya quiero beber algo" –dice Asuma

"Menos mal, ahora solo nos falta saber noticias de Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee" –dice Kakashi respirando más tranquilo

"Pobre de Lee, no puede presenciar este desenlace de estos corazones ardientes" –dice Gai cerrando su mano en un puño y llorando- "Pero tengo una solución" –todos lo miran expectantes

"Click" –sale u destello de su cámara fotográfica

"Gai, que fue eso" –dice Asuma sobándose los ojos como los demás

"Tomaré fotos, serán la prueba de su amor…. Click, click" –dice tomando fotos

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"Todo está muy aburrido" –dice Kiba

"Sí, pero es nuestra misión" –le responde Shino- "Espera ¿qué es eso?" –dice mirando a unas sombras moviéndose rápidamente, saltando por todo el centro de recepciones y dejando caer pequeñas bolitas

"Que rayos" –dice parándose junto con Shino pero las sombras se dejan de mover y los chicos tiran kunais, estas los esquivan y se les paran enfrente y revelan sus rostros

"Hola!!" –eran chicas vestidas de sirvientas, muy lindas- "Que lindos que son ¿qué hacen aquí?"

"Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber" –pregunta Shino

"mmm… somos trabajadoras contratadas para ambientar el salón, ¿no huelen?" –dice otra chica sonriéndoles- "Ustedes no deberían estar aquí"

"Somos invitados y vinimos para agarrar asiento" –responde Kiba

"Ya veo, entonces no hay problema" –todas se miran y sonríen- "Tomen asiento y déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo" –dicen volviendo a hacer lo anterior

"¿No te parecen sospechosas, Kiba?"

"Para nada, son chicas muy lindas ¿qué podrían hacer?"

"Bueno, creo que tienes razón"

**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**

"¿Listo para entrar en acción?"

"Listo" –dice transformándose- "Que comience la acción"

**N/A: Gomen chicas por tardar siglos de siglos pero es que se me hacia imposible escribirles, el próximo capítulo estará interesantísimo, haré uso de todos mis Adonis para inspirarme. La historia cambiará, todo tomará otro rumbo, Hinata ya se caso pero… Espero que les vaya a gustar la historia siguiente y claro, ni bien comenzando haré una escena lemmon, entre Hinata y Gaara. Muchas gracias a todas por escribir reviews de verdad muchas gracias, espero verlas en el próximo capítulo de su fic… Te odio, te quiero… ¿te odio o te quiero? (ya pronto sabrán por qué el título… je, je)**


	12. Confesiones en el lago

Capítulo XII:

Capítulo XII:

Los novios, en medio de aplausos, salieron en la limusina rumbo a la casa para cambiarse de vestuario.

"Estoy tan feliz Gaara" –le dice Hinata

"Yo más" –la desafía

"No, yo más"

"No, no, no… si aquí algo queda claro es que…" –mira a Hinata a los ojos- "No creo poderme contener hasta la casa" –la comienza a besar salvajemente. Hinata lo detiene

"No Gaara, aquí no" –Gaara se desilusiona al creer que su esposa no tenía "ganas" en eso Hinata se para y llama por teléfono a la cabina del conductor y decirle que se apresure, luego se sienta sonriendo, mira a Gaara y le dice- "Esperemos un poquito más"

"Te quiero… no, no… te amo, ¿Lo sabes no?" –se corrige

"Sí, lo sé, pero hay algo que tú no sabes" –se pone seria y asusta a Gaara- "Yo… yo… yo te amo más" –le da un piquito y esconde su cara juguetonamente

"Eso es guerra" –comienza a besarla por todas partes y los dos se parten de risa hasta que por fin llegan a la mansión. Gaara bajó del coche y abrió la puerta para Hinata, ambos subieron las escaleras riendo y Hinata pensó que la calentura se le había pasado, craso error. Al entrar a la habitación de Gaara, pidiéndole que lo ayudase a buscar algo, Gaara la acorrala al cerrar la puerta poniendo sus dos brazos en esta y Hinata apoyándose al respaldar.

"Gaa… Gaara!!"

"¿Sorprendida? No veo por qué" –le da un beso desgarrador- "Hace unos minutos estabas igual o peor que yo"

"Hace unos minutos estábamos bromeando" –Gaara la levanta entre sus brazos y la lleva a la cama

"Pero ya no" –comienza a desvestirse rápidamente, primero la camisa, Hinata sonríe y lo observa muy atenta mientras comienza a desnudarse, delante de ella casi pegada a su cuerpo; se percata de que ya estaba mojada. Se muerde el labio inferior tan fuerte que le llegó un sabor metálico: su sangre.

"Tú ganas, pero lo haremos rápido, eh" –le dice Hinata comenzándose a desvestirse ella también, lentamente pero al ver a Gaara con su cara suplicante- "Esta bien" –tira el vestido lejos de ellos dos, se queda en braguitas.

"Esta noche prepárate para la acción" –ambos semi desnudos se abrazan y se devoran sus bocas, Hinata abre los labios y siente lo urgido que estaba Gaara porque ni bien la abrió él se introdujo salvajemente comenzando su pelea de devorarse. Gaara la miraba intensamente sin dejar de besarla, de dejarle en claro que a partir de ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, y él también.

Gaara tumba a Hinata en la cama mientras que ambos seguían besándose, luego él deja un ardiente y a la vez húmedo camino de su boca, seguía por su cuello hasta llegar a las cimas de su pechos, grandes, redondos, firmes… perfectos. Hora de atormentar a Hinata. Hizo círculos sobre sus pezones sin llegar a tocar los picos rosados y duros como piedras, cada vez más rápido y mordiendo un poco para ponerle sabor, Hinata se alzaba para que él los succionara, hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, ¡pero que los tocara por favor! Iba a estallar si no los tocaba hasta que por fin él captó el mensaje y de improviso, tomó un pezón y los succionó hasta casi dejarlo rojo, luego siguió la "terapia" en el otro, la boca de Hinata formó un círculo perfecto, una ¡Oh…!. Si paraba estaba casi completamente segura que lo mataba

"Gaara…" –gimió- "No pares, onegai"

Pero aún así se paró… Venganza.

Gaara se quedó embelesado con su belleza, tirada en la cama, debajo de él, despeinada, con una fina película de sudor, al igual que él, ¡pura lujuria!. Hinata hizo un ademán de no poder soportar más y bajó los boxers de Gaara dejándolo sorprendido y sin saber como reaccionar. Toma su miembro entre sus dos manos, duro y varonil, lo empieza a masturbar, se pone en cuatro patas sobre la cama, delante de él y cuando se lo iba a meter en la boca.

"¿Qué haces?" –pregunta Gaara sorprendido y tieso, los movimientos que le hacia abajo lo volvían loco. Hinata levanta su cabeza y lo mira

"Esto" –Sin más aspavientos lo agarra más fuerte por su miembro y para hacerlo explotar, se lo mete de un tirón a la boca y lo aprieta con su lengua.

Gaara se tambalea unos segundos al mismo tiempo que soltaba n gruñido primitivo, se apoya sobre los umbrales de la gran cama y se queda allí, para no caerse, Hinata lo saca y comienza a saborear su punta con la lengua luego lo lame por toda su extensión, lo mete y lo saca con movimientos que variaban de velocidad, lento rápido, ¡muy rápido! Gaara cierra sus ojos fuertemente mientras la toma de su cabeza e intenta ahondar sus movimientos

"Ahh… Hinata… sigue… sigue" –sus súplicas la hacen "crecer" y apropósito comienza a desacelerar sus movimientos dejándolo casi en el borde de la histeria a Gaara- "No" –la agarra más fuerte pero Hinata se logra zafar y cuando estaban cara a cara le sonríe maléficamente. Lo aprendió de él.

"Maldita sea Hinata, no debes de aprender lo malo de mi" –le dice sonriéndole y ella estalla en carcajadas pero se detiene cuando siente unas manos muy fuertes y posesivas sobre sus caderas apegándola a su cuerpo- "Debes recibir tu premio por ser buena aprendiz" –a Hinata se le ilumina el rostro- "Pero no sé cual"

Hinata abre la boca para hablar pero él la besa salvajemente con fuerza y le dice

"Déjame adivinar que premio quieres" –luego tira a Hinata a la cama y comienza a descender por su cuerpo.

Gaara va bajando lentamente, dejando un camino con su lengua a lo largo de sus pechos hasta la ingle de Hinata al llegar ahí introduce un dedo mientras que sube a besarla

"Estás tan caliente… como yo" –Hinata se arqueaba y no paraba de gemir con su boca sobre la de ella- "Tan resbaladiza, preparada para mí"

"Gaara" –implora, él mete otro dedo, metiéndolos y sacándolos a un lento ritmo, torturándola

"Me excitas tanto la escucharte decir mi nombre" –mete un tercer dedo y acelera el ritmo, succiona sus pechos ávidamente

"Oh… oh…" –Hinata no puede aguantar más y explota en un fuerte y asolador orgasmo, mientras Gaara la alzaba para ayudarla a sobrellevarlo aspirando su olor, lamiéndola. Luego Gaara se para al pie de la cama y cuando ella se reincorpora le dice

Gaara se coloca entre sus piernas y soba su miembro, metiendo la punta y sacándola de su entrada

Ella abre más las piernas para obtener un ángulo perfecto para recibirlo por completo pero Gaara seguía metiendo solo la punta mientras no dejaba ni un instante de mirarla

"Por favor" –implora Hinata

"¿Por favor qué Hinata?" –Gaara estaba muy juguetón

"Por favor hazme tuya" –le grita

"Eso no me convence" –le dice metiéndose un poco más adentro, no sabía hasta cuando podría aguantar quería hacerle perder el control, que le gritara que le exigiera. La penetra con lentitud hasta el fondo pero se retira hacia atrás sacándolo completamente

"Poséeme de una maldita vez… Te deseo Gaara" –le vuelve a gritar Hinata y Gaara sin más ni más, entra y la embiste salvajemente, aguantando la respiración. Acelera aun más la velocidad de las embestidas mientras que ella se aferraba a las sábanas de seda animándolo a que lo entregara todo, más rápido y él con gusto la aceptó.

"Más… más" –repetía mientras la seguía embistiendo

"Lo que tú digas" –pero Hinata se sube encima y comienza a montarlo, Gaara se arqueaba para llega más al fondo, si se podía y juntos se sumieron en su orgasmo, gritando, sudando, pegados tanto que si alguien los hubiera visto no sabría decir donde empezaba uno o terminaba el otro.

"Ahh!! Gaara" –grita Hinata

"Hinata…" –gruñe su nombre y cae Hinata sobre él, rendida y llena de sudor mientras que los dos se dicen a la vez, abrazados como si su mundo iba a terminarse allí mismo

"Te amo"

Al llegar al salón de recepciones, Hinata iba muy callada.

"¿Ocurre algo Hinata?" –le pregunta Gaara bajando del coche

"No, solo que casi no puedo creer todo esto, como empezó…"

"Como un juego" –ambos se sonríen y se besan pero Temari los interrumpe

"Espero que sean capaces de aguantar hasta el final de la fiesta ¿no?" –les dice

"Mmm… no estés tan segura de eso" –sonríe pícaramente Gaara haciendo sonrojar a las dos chicas- "¿Y tú… podrás?"

"¿A qué te refieres co…?" –le pregunta y Gaara hace un ademán para que mire a su atrás, era Shikamaru y todos los demás, creían que todo ya era seguro e hicieron acto de presencia- "Ja… Hola ¿Qué tal?"

"¿Tienen invitaciones?" –bromea Gaara. Hinata se alegra al ver a sus amigos

"Vinieron n.n" –les dice Hinata

"Claro, ¿cómo nos íbamos a perder esto?" –Dice Naruto- "¿Dónde está la comida?" –Sakura le pega

"Espero que no hallamos interrumpido algo" –se disculpa Kurenai- "Estábamos preocupados y decidimos venir para vigilar si se presenta algo inesperado"

"Hemos revisado todo y al parecer está tranquilo" –informa Kakashi

"Flash…" –Gai toma una foto a todos

"Ey" –exclaman

"Que problemático" –se queja Shikamaru frotándose los ojos

"Cuando no tú, tan perezoso" –le dice Temari- "¿Viniste por tu cuenta o te obligaron?"

"Por mi cuenta" –le sonríe, Temari se ruboriza

"Entremos" –dice Gaara y junto con los demás ingresan al gran salón

Dentro había un montón de gente reunida y al ver a los novios aplaudieron pero las luces se apagaron y todos se pusieron en guardia y se escuchó una voz

"¿Creíste que no te iba a encontrar, hija?" –dice Hiashi

"Maldición" –exclaman todos

"¿Papá?" –pregunta Hinata aterrada abrazándose a Gaara

"Sí" –se prenden las luces y todo es un caos, secuaces de Hiashi atacando a diestra y siniestra

"Vamos" –grita Kakashi mientras todos atacan e intentan proteger a las personas

"Quédate aquí Hinata"-dice Gaara pero la chica le agarra el brazo

"No, tú me prometiste no dejarme" –solloza, Gaara se voltea y le da un beso en su cabeza

"Lo siento" –le dice mientras logra safarse de su abrazo

"Gaara" –grita Hinata mientras aparece Temari con Shikamaru

"Tranquila Hinata, lo vimos todo, ya verás que él volverá sano y salvo es mejor resguardarnos" –voltea a ver a Shikamaru y los dos asienten, Shikamaru protegería a Gaara

Mientras Temari y ella caminaban a hurtadillas, a Hinata le vino un fuerte dolor en el pecho un horrible mal presentimiento y cuando voltea a ver a Gaara, cae desmayada y siente que es cargada por alguien.

"Maldición" –grita Temari al ver que Hinata es secuestrada mientras que alguien la sostiene por atrás impidiendo que la proteja- "Déjenla"

"Cállate" –grita el hombre mientras le propina un golpe certero en la nuca y Temari cae desmallada y así no se vuelve a saber nada más de Hinata… por ahora

.:.Moshi Moshi .:.

"Neji" –entra corriendo Ten Ten a la habitación del chico

"¿Qué ocurre Ten Ten, por qué no tocas la puerta?"

"Hinata… está en problemas, emboscaron a todos en la fiesta, la gente está corriendo a ayudarlos todo quedó un desastre y Hinata…" –dice Ten Ten sin poder contener las lágrimas, Neji se desespera y la sacude

"Hinata ¿qué?"

"Ella desapareció" –A Neji se le cae el mundo encima, no podía creer que Hinata, su Hinata estaba como no habida

"Vamos" –ordena Neji saliendo de la habitación y se cruza con Hanabi por el camino- "Ven Hanabi tenemos una misión importante, no me hagas preguntas, Ten Ten te informará en el camino" –la agarra fuerte por el brazo pero Hanabi se queda de pie y cuando intenta jalarla, la chica ni se mueve un milímetro… algo no andaba bien

"¿Qué pasa Hanabi?" –pregunta Ten Ten y Neji la aparta de ella y la pone destrás de él

"Apártate de eso Ten Ten" –le grita

"¿Pero qué?" –pregunta la chica de coletas

"Por fin me descubriste, creí que nunca te darías cuenta" –le dice "Hanabi"

"¿Dónde está?" –pregunta Neji

"No entiendo nada" –exclama Ten Ten

"En un lugar seguro" –dice antes de que Neji le dé un golpe mortal en el corazón. Ten Ten grita horrorizada al ver lo que hizo el chico y avanza hacia ellos pero Neji la empuja y cae al suelo, más asustada. Una cortina de humo negro le obstruye la visión e intenta avanzar otra vez hacia ellos

"Neji!!" –dice la chica mientras toca al chico y luego se despeja el humo y Hanabi no estaba- "¿Qué le hiciste, dónde está?"

"Nunca existió, era una trampa de Hiashi" –dice enfurecido con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos- "Ese maldito nos distrajo para que no vallásemos a la boda de Hinata"

"Pero Hanabi quería ir, ella nos dijo para ir"

"Sí, pero estoy casi seguro de que nos iba a desviar y seguro nos mataría porque no está solo"

"¿Y Hanabi, siempre fue una ilusión?"

"No" –baja la mirada al suelo- "La secuestraron cuando llegamos a este lugar, al parecer Hiashi la percibió y capturó, pero no perdamos más tiempo y vallamos por Hinata" –los dos se van

Al llegar vieron a Naruto con Sakura y corrieron donde ellos

"¿Y Hinata?" –pregunta Neji

"Hola Neji, ella no está" –dice Naruto sollozando de amargura- "Esos malditos se la llevaron y Gaara tampoco está, se los llevaron a los dos"

"¿Cómo están todos?" –pregunta Ten Ten

"Muy mal, fue una dura, muy dura batalla, eran muchos y también habían sombras, parece que Hiashi no está solo, vamos a reunirnos para buscar a Hinata y Gaara"

"Ayudaremos en lo que sea, ¿verdad Neji?" –pregunta la chica y Neji asiente

"¿Estuvo aquí Hiashi?"

"Sí"

"¿Sasuke?" –se hizo un largo silencio

"También" –Naruto de repente siente un dolor intenso en la cabeza y se agacha sosteniéndola en sus manos- "AHH"

Sakura la verlo corre a su lado y lo socorre, una vez mejor Naruto se queda blanco, parecía un fantasma y grita para que todos lo escuchen

"Sasuke, maldito, él se la llevó, ya recuerdo" –grita Naruto corriendo hacia el bosque, puesto que el salón de reopciones estaba al aire libre

"Espera Naruto" –grita Sakura persiguiéndolo y Neji va detrás de ella junto con Ten Ten

"No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo" –gritaba como loco Naruto

Flash Back:

"Cuidado Naruto" –grita Sakura mientras se pone delante de él y recibe el golpe

"Sakura" –grita Naruto y la coge antes de que caiga al suelo y de repente todo queda en silencio y se escucha la voz burlona de un hombre… era Sasuke

"Hiashi, ya me aburrí de estos tontos, ya vámonos" –dice Sasuke

"Bueno" –responde Hiashi mientras ve la reacción de Naruto al ver a Sasuke

"SASUKE!! Maldito, me mentiste" –le grita Naruto, Sasuke lo mira

"Oh Naruto, tú también viniste a la boda" –bromea muy divertido- "Por cierto ¿has visto a la novia?"

"Sasuke tú me dijiste que querías el bien de Hinata"

"Sí, no mentí en eso"

"Entonces ¿qué haces con él?" –se refería a Hiashi

"Me di cuenta de que el bien de Hinata es estar a mi lado y ella también lo entendió" –le informa y Naruto sin poder creer lo que escucha le pregunta

"¿Qué dijiste, Hinata…?"

"Sí, ella lo entendió" –lo mira fijamente desafiándolo- "Si deseas, puedes preguntarle" –diciendo esto desaparece, Naruto iba a ir tras él pero recordó que Sakura estaba en sus brazos pero aparece Ino para cuidarla y va corriendo hacia Hiashi

"¿Adónde se fue?" –Hiashi señala el bosque y Naruto va corriendo para allá

Siguió corriendo y corriendo mientras se mataba en adivinar lo que Sasuke trataba de decirle, no podía Hinata hacer eso, amaba a Gaara y eso le constaba no solo a él, a todo el mundo que los viese pasar. Sasuke y Hiashi le han hecho algo si es que lo que decía Sasuke era cierto. Al llegar a un lago miró dos siluetas, uno de hombre y otra de mujer… era Hinata. Avanzó hacia ella y miró a Sasuke

"Quédate allí" –le ordena Sasuke- "Veo que te mataba la curiosidad y me seguiste, ahora puedes preguntar a Hinata lo que quieras, ella te confirmará lo que te acabo de decir" –al ver a Hinata, ella estaba de lo más normal, no podía ser ella

Naruto ve a los dos, muy desconfiado, y se anima a preguntarle a Hinata si lo que le había contado Sasuke era cierto o mentía y la respuesta que le dio la chica lo dejó pasmado. Cuando termina de formular la pregunta, Sasuke se acerca a Hinata y le pone el brazo encima del hombro. La chica responde.

"To… todo es cier…to, Naruto-kun" –dice muy tímida pero firmemente la chica y agrega- "Adem… además, en este… tiempo me di cuen… cuenta que extra…traño" –voltea a ver a Sasuke y el de regala una sonrisa- "Extraño a… a… Sasuke-kun" –se voltea y se esconde tras él- "Lo qui… qui... quiero"

Naruto no podía creer lo que acabó de escuchar pero Hinata lo había dicho tan firmemente que, aunque volvía a tartamudear, le daba razones para "creerles"

"Pero Hinata, ¿y Gaara? ¿qué pasó con Gaara?" –mira a la chica y pudo apreciar que ni se inmutó- "No puedes hacerle esto a Gaara, ustedes se querí… quieren mucho, todos lo sabemos, no pudes tirar el corazón de él como si fuera una basura!!" –se comenzó a exaltar- "Iape (mierda) Hinata!! No lo harás yo no lo permit…" –Sasuke se comenzaba a inquietar, pero la chica se adelanta y le responde al rubio.

"No te metas, Naruto, y en cuanto a Gaara" –vaciló al mencionarlo, pero Naruto estaba tan furioso y anonadado que seguro ni lo notaría, pensó Hinata- "No te preocupes que Sasuke me aseguró que está bien y que conversaremos para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y le diré la verdad" –mira que Naruto no se lo podía creer y con voz divertida le dice- "No te preocupes, se lo diremos despacio para que no le duela" –Naruto desconocía a aquella chica que estaba delante de él.

Hinata vuelve a su lugar al lado de Sasuke y el le da un beso en los labios rápidamente y corto, ambos sonríen. Naruto no quería aceptar que ella era Hinata y se le adelanta haciéndole un montón de preguntas personales a las que Hinata respondía con la verdad y hasta reía o se ponía seria según cuál eran las respuestas y preguntas.

"¿Conforme, baka?" –le pregunta Sasuke- "Es Hinata" –toma a Hinata de la mano para irse los dos pero se voltea y le dice a Naruto- "Nos vamos a nuestra luna de miel, ah! Tu amigo estará contigo dentro de poco, puede estar por aquí tirado, regresamos mañana en la mañana a darles una gran noticia" –se van y cuando Hinata se iba volteó a ver a Naruto y el chico pudo ver su mirada llena de tristeza y temor, algo le ocurría pero antes de poder seguirlos lo golpean y despierta en el salón de recepciones

Fin Flash Back

Al llegar todos al mismo lago donde había estado con Sasuke y Hinata Naruto cae de rodillas y les explica a todos lo que pasó

"Eso no es cierto" –fue todo lo que pudo decir Neji y se hizo un incómodo silencio… Algo ocurría y esos dos chicos no se iban a quedar sentados esperando hasta mañana, darían lucha

N/A: Bueno después de siglos de desaparecer regresé!! D aunque no con un buen capítulo (gomen!!) pero bueno chicas perdón por la demora y bueno entro en exámenes la semana que viene y será muy ajetreada… espero que les halla gustado lo lemmon… cuídense un montón y gracias por sus comentarios…

KENSA-CHAN: muchas gracias por tu comentario nn… una hace lo que se puede y debe…

Shiatsuki-chan: Gomen! Pero ahora no solo sufrirá Gaara, sino también Hinata, los dos se hacen compañía . Pero ya verás lo que pasará más adelante

Gaahina-4e: Oh no!! Yo te agarro para que no te caigas!! Espero que ahora te agarrs bien y puedes gritar D

Dragonsita del amor: gracias por esperar nn… gracias de verdad, aprecio tu paciencia )

Susuna: AH!! Q lindo comentario (al igual q los otros) no me des felicites ni me alagues mucho son me lo creeré n/n… waa!! Gracias

RAYMAR: perdón por no poner nada de Sakura y Naruto pero tenía que publicar ya porque sino me iba a demorar hasta el mes siguiente S… el próximo los pondré a ellos y a Ten Ten con Neji

Mamm145: Te digo lo mismo que a a Susuna no me alagues sino… WAA!! Oh,ho ya me lo creí P… no,no, mentira una siempre debe ser sencilla


	13. Caminos separados Adiós

Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Al último momento Ten Ten decidió que era mejor dejarlos a los dos el trabajo y ellas quedarse a cuidar a los heridos, Sakura acepto…

"Neji ¿crees que mentiría con algo tan serio?" –le encara Naruto al ojiblanco

"No, pero no puedo creerlo" –decía Neji y ven a alguien salir de entre los arbustos- "Atento Naruto"

"Ya sé" –le responde pero ambos quedan anonadados al ver a la persona que salía de allí era- "No es cierto… Gaara!!" –Gaara se incorporó y los miró con una mirada muy triste

**.:.Moshi Moshi.:. **

"¿Por qué demorarán tanto?" –pregunta Sakura caminando de un lado a otro

Sakura y Ten Ten ya no podían esperar más por noticias; las dos, al igual que todos, estaban en ascuas por saber lo que les ocurrió a Gaara y Hinata, temían lo peor pero confiaban en que los dos chicos los iban a encontrar y traerlos sanos y salvos. Ten Ten le había contado a Sakura de cómo Neji, Hanabi y ella habían ido a parar a Suna y sobre la muerte de la supuesta Hanabi y que estaba muy preocupada por ella puesto que no sabía donde estaba y con quien había estado viajando todo el camino hasta allí. Sakura trató calmarla y le dijo que algo no cuadraba muy bien en la historia y a su parecer Hanabi ha estado al corriente sobre esto todo el tiempo, como odiaba a Hinata no le extrañaría que lo hubiese planeado ella sola, eso puso enferma a Ten Ten, Hinata era muy buena y gentil, a parte de muchas otras cualidades, y no le gustaría saber que su hermana le había jugado tremenda jugarreta por eso decidió terminar el tema allí.

"No lo sé… espera, allí vienen y con el kazekage" –dice Ten Ten a la vez que las dos van corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos

Gaara al casarse había obtenido el puesto de Kazekage, en verdad no era una herencia lo iba a obtener, era el puesto sol oque le decía herencia al igual que Auki porque si decían que era el puesto de kazekage, corrían el riesgo de ser asesinados. Gaara prefirió no decirle a Hinata la verdad para que así aceptase estar con él, ya que casados no se podían separar a n ser por una causa fuerte. Los chicos se habían enterado, menos Hinata ya que Gaara prefirió decírselo él personalmente.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien, kazekage? –Gaara asiente con la cabeza y luego se aleja de los cuatro chicos al ver que los demás se acercaban a ellos

"Me retiro, estoy muy cansado, mañana a primera hora hablaremos" –se comenzaba a alejar

"Oe, Gaara" –Gaara voltea y lo mira- "Kazekage, etto… Hinata…" –pero es interrumpido

"Dije que mañana hablaremos" –lo dijo con mucha cólera y desapareció con su arena

"Es mi imaginación o está enojado" –dijo Sakura

"De seguro le hizo algo a Hinata" –dice Neji

"No lo creo, Neji" –dice acercándose junto con los demás senseis

"Entre esos dos chicos ardía la llama del amor" –dice Gai

Todos los asistentes a la boda habían observado la inmensa felicidad que transmitían Gaara y Hinata, claro Gaara muy a su estilo pero se le notaba muy feliz y Hinata estaba radiante, emitía una luz especial por esto y otras razones les era casi imposible de creer que se odiaban o algo parecido o que se hallan casado por interés, aunque así se acordó muy al principio.

Naruto avanza entre todos los presentes y se pone al centro y le pide un poco de su atención, ahora tenían ellos que saber lo que había visto él, Neji se excusó y se fue a su cuarto de hotel, no quería escuchar la historia nuevamente y Naruto lo sabía y no trató de detenerlo, es más le ofreció un cuarto donde estaban todos reunidos pero él se negó y le pidió a Ten Ten que vaya con ellos, quería estar solo, la chica accedió y se quedó muy preocupada por él.

"Va a estar bien, Ten Ten" –la calma Sakura

"Déjale un respiro o sino se aburre" –Ino le guiña un ojo y Ten Ten se sonroja.

Naruto comienza con su relato de lo cedido y al terminar se hizo un silencio entre todos los presentes, ambos se miraban y no sabían que decir, hasta que Kakashi habló.

"Esto se salió de control" –dice y refiriéndose a sus compañeros- "Creo que debemos de hacer una visita a Hiashi ¿no creen?" –Los otros 3 asienten y despidiéndose de los chicos y encargándoles todo se van- "Pórtate bien, Naruto" –le dice y le regala una sonrisa que cambia rápidamente al comenzar a alejarse por una de enojo.

Los chicos se quedaron allí, parados sin saber qué hacer y menos qué decir, a todos les había chocado la noticia por igual pero el más afectado era Neji, eso lo sabían todos y eso a Ten Ten la apenaba porque ella… lo amaba.

"Buenos chicos, no nos queda más que hacer que ayudar a arreglar todo esto y mañana hablar con el Kazekage" –dice Ino tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible- "Así que muévanse, muévanse" –Sakura había malinterpretado el comportamiento de la rubio y furiosa se para delante de ella y le dice

"Como se nota que no te importa nada" –le dice Sakura dejando absortos a todos- "Hinata está en algún lugar sola y tú… tú…"

"Ella trata de ayudar, Sakura" –dice Chouji

"Exacto!!" –Dice Ino enojadísima- "Quería que al menos todos quitaran esa caras de preocupación e hiciéramos algo en vez de estar parados mirándonos como tontos"

Sakura se sintió apenada y trato de disculparse pero Ino se fue dando media vuelta haciendo a su cabello chocar contra la cara de Sakura y esta se enfureció y le grito Cerda y comenzaron a pelear, aunque ya no por Sasuke, todo volvía a la normalidad un poco.

"Bueno todos a ayudar, dattebayo" –gritó Naruto un poco triste igual que los demás pero se pusieron manos a la obra y al terminar de arreglar se fueron a dormir, mañana les esperaba un día muy pesado

_**.:.Moshi Moshi.:.**_

"Sasuke-kun" –grita Hinata, estaba hace buen rato captar la atención de Sasuke pero este la ignoraba deliberadamente tomándola de la mano y adentrándose al bosque

Sasuke voltea y la mira divertido, como si lo que le hizo fuese lo más normal del mundo, la había obligado a decir todas esas barbaridades por el bien de Gaara, no dudaba de las habilidades de su esposo, pero Sasuke y Hiashi juntos eran de temer y lo peor era que no sabía nada de Gaara. Sasuke le había dicho que estaba en manos de Hiashi y si no quería que lo matasen tenía que casarse con él, Hinata se rehusó jactándose de las habilidades de Gaara pero Sasuke le dijo que Hiashi sabía de una técnica pasada que podía hacer que Gaara con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, muriera. A Hinata se le cayó el mundo, primero no le creyó pero recordó que ella también había escuchado de una técnica maldita que los de su clan sabían y que estaba terminantemente prohibida usarla porque los resultados eran fatales. A fin de cuentas Hinata aceptó.

"Dime, Hinata" –le responde Sasuke- "¿estás cansada?" –Se le acerca para darle un beso pero Hinata voltea la cara y le da uno en la mejilla- "Tómate tu tiempo, pero recuerda que no soy muy paciente" –Hinata tiembla

"¿Dón… de… está Gaa… Gaara?" –pregunta Hinata

"En malas manos" –le dice y se ríe- "Con tu padre, es mejor no interrumpirlos" –tira de ella y aterriza en su duro pecho- "Eres tan bella Hinata" –le besa el cuello y Hinata cierra fuertemente sus ojos- "De no ser por este lugar te tomaría en este mismo instante sin pensarlo dos veces" –sigue besándola y Hinata escucha la voz de Gaara en su mente _tratando de calmarla y dándole ánimos para que aguante que ambos estarán juntos muy pronto y todos esos malditos las pagarían. _Hinata susurra el nombre de Gaara sin querer mientras que Sasuke la besaba y al escucharla se aparta bruscamente- "¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo nunca más si valoras tu vida!" –le grita y jalándola para que siguieran caminando- "¿Entendiste?" –Hinata asiente con su cabeza, Gaara estaba bien y lo mejor era que estaba cerca suyo, así lo sentía ella.

_(Esto y todo lo que le sigue es antes de que Gaara regresara donde los demás, explicaré el por qué de la reacción de Gaara al escuchar el nombre Hinata, espero no destrozar corazones)_

_**.:. Moshi Moshi. .:.**_

Los cuatro senseis habían llegado al lugar donde supuestamente debería estar Hiashi, lo habían rastreado y decidieron no decirles nada a los chicos porque por lo impulsivos que eran podrían haberse puesto en peligro.

A medida que avanzaban cautelosamente, encontraban cuerpos manchados de sangre regados por el prado ocultos en el bosque, como si alguien los hubiese tirado a ese camino para que nadie del otro extremo los viera. No sentían a Hiashi y eso los asustó, entraron corriendo a la cabaña ya que la pared de entrada estaba echa trizas.

"Aquí no hay nadie" –dijo Asuma. Kurenai se agacho y tocó el suelo y dijo

"Sí, pero estuvieron" –Kakashi la mira y dice

"Rodeen las cercanías de aquí" –así lo hicieron y al cabo de un minuto escucharon el grito de Gai y todos fueron hacia su dirección

"¿Qué sucede, Gai?" –exclama Kakashi. Gai señala algo en el suelo y recupera la compostura

Kakashi se acerca cuidadosamente y ve que era un cuerpo por la sangre a su alrededor, mira a sus compañeros y todos asienten y cuando Kakashi voltea el cuerpo y ya todos en posición de ataque se sorprenden al ver que era nada más y nada menos que… Hiashi.

_**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**_

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se reunieron en la oficina del Kazekage, este ya estaba allí esperándolos. Naruto fue el primero en ingresar entra sin tocar la puerta y ve a Gaara sentado frente a su escritorio dándole la espalda al rubio y mirando por la gran ventana la ciudad.

"Ya Gaara dinos que es lo que nos querías decir" –dice Naruto sin respirar

"Buenos días a todos" –dice Gaara volteándose y dirigiéndose a todos y mira a Naruto- "A ti también Naruto y te agradecería que antes de entrar, te anuncies y llámame Kazekage"

"Pero tú…" –dice Naruto pero Gaara lo mira con cara de pocos amigos- "Perdón, no volverá a suceder, kazekage-sama"

"Bueno el motivo de esta reunión es para avisarles que mi matrimonio con la señorita…" –se interrumpe y tose- "Hinata Hyyuga, queda anulado" –todos lo miran incrédulos

"¿NANIIIIIIIIIIII……?" –grita Naruto. Gaara lo mira ceñudo- "¿estás hablando en serio?"

"Kazekage-sama, no lo olvides" –le corrige Gaara muy enojado

"No!! Tú eres Gaara, el que se casó muy enamorado de Hinata, al igual que ella de ti" –Gaara no parecía perturbado; Sakura intenta calmar a Naruto pero Naruto la mira como diciéndole que no se meta- "No sé que demonios les a ocurrido a ti y a Hinata pero yo lo voy a averiguar y llegaré al fondo de todo esto… Ya lo verás Gaara" –le grita y añade retándolo- "Perdón, kazekage-sama" –le dice con sorna y sale de la habitación

Gaara hace como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y sigue habando con los presentes menos con Sakura que había salido corriendo tras Naruto.

"El motivo de la anulación es por su abandono del hogar, por así decirlo, por infidelidad" –dice Gaara enojado- "Por favor háganle saber a Uzumaki que queda terminantemente prohibido su ingreso aquí" –dice mirando por la ventana y dándoles la espalda nuevamente- "Sino, que afronte las consecuencias" –dicho esto explota un vaso con agua- "Pueden retirarse"

Una vez solo, Gaara sigue observando como Naruto y Sakura peleaban fuera y no pudo evitar recordar a Hinata y él, seguro y no hubiesen tenido ninguna pelea si seguían con su matrimonio… No! Ella era una traidora, con el Uchiha pero los dos la pagarían muy caro, de eso se encargaría. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una chica que entró corriendo a abrazarlo.

"Gaara" –lo abraza por detrás- "¿Todo bien?" –Gaara se voltea y sostiene su cara entre sus manos

"Todo bien" –le da un beso, sin sentimiento, hueco, vacío; como él se sentía

_**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**_

Sasuke llevaba a Hinata hacia donde estaban Hiashi y Gaara, seguía molesto por lo que había dicho Hinata cuando él la besaba… Gaara. Tiraba cada vez que podía con furia de ella y sin poder aguantar más sus celos se volteó y la besó apasionadamente pero se sorprendió cuando ella… le correspondió.

Hinata sabía muy bien de que Gaara estaba a su lado y que nunca la había dejado sola y para seguir con vida debía de seguirle el juego a Sasuke, sería la mejor actriz si con eso podía engañar a Sasuke y hacerle creer que se había resignado a estar con él. Por eso decidió corresponderle el beso, su estómago se contrajo del asco pero igual seguía aguantándolo con todo su ser. Odiaba a Sasuke más que nunca, al igual que su padre.

"Muy bien querida, así me gusta" –le acaricia el cabello y Hinata le sonríe, toma su mano y caminan juntos hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y todo estaba vacío, Sasuke se puso en guardia al no ver a nadie pero todo estaba en su lugar, ninguna muestra de ataque o algo parecido, seguro y Hiashi cambió de planes y decidió esconder a Gaara de Hinata. Sasuke decidió aprovechar el momento a solas con Hinata y la subió a la mesa. Los dos empezaron a besarse con "pasión" (N/A: recuerden que Hinata fingía, pobre) y Sasuke comenzó a desvestir a Hinata, ella se tensó y para su mala suerte Sasuke lo notó.

"¿Ocurre algo?" –le pregunta

"No, na…nada… so…solo que… hace... frío" –le sonríe y sosteniendo su cabeza, ella le da un beso. Cuando Hinata estaba desnuda de la parte de arriba y Sasuke besándole los pechos, la pared de la entrada voló en mil pedazos, Sasuke protegió a Hinata con su cuerpo

"Kuso" –exclamó Sasuke al ver a Gaara de pie en la entrada con la pared destrozada

"Gaara" –grita Hinata al verlo y quiere correr hacia él pero Sasuke sabiendo que lo iba a hacer, agarra fuertemente a Hinata del brazo antes de que pueda mover un músculo en modo de advertencia.

Gaara la mira, semidesnuda con chupones por el cuerpo descubierto, mira su cara, sus ojos y luego mira a Sasuke con furia, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y no era para menos. Hinata tuvo miedo pero se reprendió rápidamente al caer en cuento de lo que había pensado y se dice que su Gaara estaba allí para rescatarla de Sasuke. Esperó pacientemente a que Gaara se moviera pero este no lo hizo, algo andaba mal, al mirar nuevamente la cara de Gaara observó que el Gaara que conocía no era ese que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, mirándola como si la quisiera matar con la mirada, no era ese que tenía su mirada y rostro distorsionado por la furia, no podía ser ese Gaara… su Gaara.

"Perra" –le dice Gaara a Hinata

"No la insultes" –la defiende Sasuke, Gaara ni lo mira y sigue su mirada puesta en Hinata

"Un millón de veces… perra" –diciendo esto, desaparece

"Nooooo!! Gaara" –grita Hinata haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al librarse del agarre de Sasuke, cae en el lugar donde desapareció Gaara y comienza a hablar- "Él me odia, él me odia… Gaara vuelve por mí, estoy aquí" –llora desconsoladamente y entra en trance cosa que Sasuke aprovecha para poder abusar de ella. Sasuke se le acerca y la carga hasta la mesa del lugar.

"Tranquila, yo te cuidaré" –le dice mientras comienza a besarla y la viola. A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despierta y mira a Hinata a su lado, estaba con los ojos abiertos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche- "Buenos días Hinata" –le da un beso en sus labios

"Gaara…" –susurra y sigue mirando por donde desapareció su amado

"Ya te olvidarás de él y yo me encargaré de eso, tenlo por seguro" –comienza a besarla y la hace suya.

(No hago explícito este tramo porque es un fic de Gaara y Hinata y Sasuke no pinta en lo lemmon…)

_**.:. Moshi Moshi .:.**_

Naruto y Sakura seguían discutiendo afuera

"Déjame en paz Sakura" –le grita- "Ni tú ni nadie impedirá que encuentre la verdad" –mira a todos bajar y reunirse con ellos y dice- "Lo haré solo y a mi manera" –dicho esto sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

"Naruto, baka!!" –le grita Sakura e iba tras él pero la mano de Ino la detiene

"Déjalo, ya volverá" –le dice Ino tratando de calmarla- "El Kazekage-sama no quiere volver a Naruto, esta muy enojado y si se vuelve a acercar" –mira la suelo y dice- "Lo matará"

"Ino, ¿qué es lo que sucede?" –le pregunta

"Nadie lo sabe, Sakura" –responde Shikamaru- "Será mejor que alistemos todo para irnos"

"No sin Hinata" –dice Kiba

"Wrruaffff" –ladra Akamaru

"Yo me encargo de eso" –responde Neji que sale detrás de ellos y se aleja nuevamente, Ten Ten lo mira irse- "Ten Ten, no me sigas, déjame esto a mí" –le dice dejando a Ten Ten más tranquila

"Hai" –responde la chica

"Bueno, ¿alguien sabe algo de los senseis?" –pregunta Ino

"Iie, Gai-sensei" –dice Lee mirando al cielo- "¿Dónde está?" –exclama llorando

"Aquí estoy, Lee" –dice Gai levantando el pulgar hacia arriba y sonriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un brillo en sus dientes –"Lee!!" –abre los brazos y Lee se acerca a él corriendo

"Gai-sensei!!" –corre y abraza a Gai, todos tienen una gotita en la frente

"Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei" –exclama Sakura al ver a los demás senseis- "¿Lograron hablar con Hiashi-sama?"

Los cuatro se miran.

"¿Ocurrió algo?" –pregunta Shino. Asuma se adelanta a Kakashi y les responde

"Él murió" –todos los chicos se quedan absortos con la declaración- "Encontramos su cuerpo sin vida detrás de una cabaña al interior del bosque"

"¿Quién fue?" –pregunta Shikamaru

"Yo fui" –responde Gaara saliendo del edificio- "Yo lo maté"

Todos lo miran confundidos sin saber, nuevamente, qué decir.

"¿Lo mató, kazekage-sama?" –Pregunta Kurenai, Gaara asiente- "De ser así lamentamos hacer esto pero debe de…" –es interrumpida por el pelirrojo

"Fue en mutua defensa, además amenazaba mi vida y la de mi antigua esposa" –todos dejaron de lado el caso de Hiashi y se concentraron en analizar la respuesta de Gaara la decir, "antigua esposa". Como si Gaara sabía lo que pensaban, toma de la mano a una chica que estaba detrás de él y la presenta- "Quisiera presentar a Matsuri, mi esposa"

Todos quedan sorprendidos por lo que dijo Gaara pero quedan aún más al ver a Sasuke y Hinata tras ellos

"Felicidades, kazekage-sama" –exclama Sasuke divertido y aplaudiendo con Hinata a su costado viendo con rabia y asco a Gaara.

Sasuke se había encargado de lavarle el cerebro a Hinata en contra de Gaara, diciéndole que nunca la amó que solo la utilizó para poder ser Kazekage porque en verdad no era una herencia ni nada, era el puestote Kazekage l oque obtenía él al casarse, puesto que si no lo hacia, no podía asumir el tan preciado puesto y con lo acabó de ver todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho se confirmó, Gaara le había mentido, ¿también le habría mentido al decirle que la amaba? Por supuesto, tonta… se reprochaba ella misma, te usó, lo odio!!

"Sasuke!!" –exclama Sakura al verlo

"Uchiha ¿qué haces aquí?" –pregunta Gaara encolerizado, sin ver a Hinata, puesto si la veía temía que saliera corriendo con ella en brazos, lejos de todos, pero no podía hacer eso, no iba a perdonarle su infidelidad jamás

"Venimos a despedirnos ¿verdad, Hinata?" –dice Sasuke mirando a Hinata y depositando un beso en su cabeza

"Hai" –responde Hinata levantado la cara y regalándole una sonrisa a Sasuke. A Gaara le hirvió la sangre, ese maldito Uchiha tenía algo que le pertenecía, no!! Ya no, nunca le perteneció, siempre amó a esa escoria, había sido cruelmente engañado por esa maldita mujer, había caído redondito en su plan- "Sakura ¿y Naruto-kun?" –pregunta Hinata evitando a Gaara y tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible, había dejado de tartamudear

"Hinata, Naruto fue a buscarte" –dice Sakura, no entendía, al igual que los demás, lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí

"Gaara ¿nos vamos?" –pregunta Matsuri, Gaara asiente y lanza una última mirada a la pareja encontrándose con los ojos de Hinata.

Ambos se miran y lo que ven es la tristeza y confusión que tenían estancada en el alma para luego dar paso al odio igualmente mutuo que sentían. Se marchan y Hinata se excusa diciendo que iba al descansar, Sasuke para darle espacio le dijo que dentro de un momento la alcanzaba que tenía cosas que hacer (buscar a Naruto).

"¿Te encuentras bien Gaara?" –pregunta Matsuri

"Ya regreso" .dice Gaara al ver a Hinata pasar caminando y feliz de la vida. Maldita.

"Hai" –Gaara se aleja, Matsuri pudo ver a Hinata y decidió seguir a Gaara.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, Hinata se sentó a recoger algunas flores, se agacha, y cuando vuelve a pararse se encuentra con Gaara, de pie con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y apoyado en un árbol, bajo la sombra de este.

"Gaa…" –exclama Hinata y dejando caer las flores de sus brazos, sale corriendo pero siente unas fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura- "Suéltame"

"Debes de dirigirte a mí con respeto, ahora soy el Kazekage" –le reprocha, la voltea y sus rostros chocan entre sí y sin más Gaara la besa apasionadamente, mordiéndole el labio. Hinata lo rechaza pero luego se deja caer en la pasión que los embargaba- "¿Por qué, por qué Hinata-hime?" –le pregunta Gaara dejando caer unas lágrimas por su rostro al igual que ella

"Oh, Gaara, ¿por qué qué?" –le pregunta Hinata desasiendo el abrazo y quedando ambos frente a frente, aún con la cintura rodeada por los brazos de Gaara. Matsuri a lo lejos observaba la escena, escuchaba todo.

Ambos cayeron en la cuenta d el oque estaban haciendo y el odio volvió a fluir, ella no se arrepentía pensó Gaara. Él tiene el cinismo de culparme, pensó Hinata. Ambos volvieron a tomar su mutuo odio.

"No quiero que vuelva a acercarse nunca más a mí, Kazekage.-sama" –le exige Hinata

"Será un honor" –ambos se quedan parados mirándose con odio y hace su entrada triunfal… Matsuri

"Aquí estabas… " –dice Matsuri como si recién llegara- "Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?"

Gaara la abraza y le da un beso, lo más tierno que pudo y le responde.

"Nada, querida Matsuri" –Hinata hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para no matar a la chica ene se mismo momento y dijo

"Con su permiso me retiro" –se d ala vuelta e iba a retomar su camino pero voltea la cara mirando a Matsuri diciendo a la pareja- "Ah, por cierto, Lo siento mucho por lo de su compromiso" –dicho esto se marcha dejando con la boca abierta y con rabia en sus ojos a Matsuri y con una gran sonrisa a Gaara.

"_¿Guerra quieres? Guerra tendrás, Hinata-hime" –se dice para sus adentros Gaara y se va con Matsuri_

**Nota de autora: (o sea yop ))**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y bueno aquí celebrando las fiestas patrias de mi pías (28 de julio, PERÚ) escribí el capítulo 13, espero no haber roto algunos corazones pero ya verán lo que pasará más adelante…. Me disculpo por no saludar a cada una de mis hermosísimas lectoras pero es que me muero de hambre (son las 5:09 p.m.) y no he comido nada desde ayer porque no me dio ganas de tomar desayuno y no almorcé por querer terminar el capítulo, ya saben cuando entran la inspiración no hay nadie que la detenga!!. Y también para festejar que salí de vacaciones y estoy aburrida aquí en mi casa.**

**Me despido dejándoles besitos y este capítulo a ustedes que espero sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad ustedes suben el ánimo de uno a mil!! ) bueno ya me voy porque mis tripas truenan y mis dedos están acalambrados.**

**Sayoo… )**


	14. La nueva Hinata

**Capítulo XIV:**

En realidad Neji y Naruto habían decidido ir por su lado en busca de la verdad de qué rayos había pasado para que Gaara diera esa noticia y que hinata regresara con Sasuke y la única forma de averiguarlo era ir a la escena del crimen o por allí porque estaba más que claro que los perjudicados no iban a decir ni pío.

Neji había seguido las huellas más frescas alrededor de la fiesta de boda de Hinata y Gaara. Había muchas pero se fijó bien y miró dos tipos de huellas muy juntas y otra que al parecer iba siguiéndolos porque era ligeramente más fresca que las primeras. ¿Hinata y Gaara? O ¿Hinata y Sasuke? Estaba indeciso pero una persona llamó su atención, no sabía si era enemigo o amigo así que tuvo cautela y aguardó, luego vio una cabellera rubia… Naruto.

"Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?" –termina de hablar y esquiva exitosamente las kunais que le había lanzado Naruto, por poco y daban e n el blanco, se pone de pie y enfrenta a Naruto- "Naruto! Baka!"

"Neji" –dice Naruto sobándose la cabeza en señal de pena- "Lo siento, es que estoy muy alterado y no te reconocí ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Tú qué haces aquí?" –responde Neji algo mosqueado

"Pregunté yo primero" –dice Naruto haciendo una mueca de disgusto

"Oh vaya! Esta bien… busco respuestas a mis preguntas" –responde para luego agregar al ver la cara de "no entender!" que puso Naruto al oírlo- "Sasuke, Gaara y Hinata" –con esto último seguro y la capta se dijo Neji

"Ah bueno… Yo busco pistas acerca del caso de Gaara y Hinata" –le dice sonriendo y a Neji se le dibuja una gota

"Baka! Yo también!" –le responde alterado el ojiblanco

"Pero tú dijiste que buscabas no sé qué de Gaara…" –Naruto iba a seguir pero el otro chico lo interrumpe

"Bueno el caso es que vinimos por lo mismo" –dice Neji pero oyen que algo se mueve muy cerca de ellos y que estaba mojado por las gotas que caían al césped- "Cállate" –Naruto se siente ofendido y cuando iba a pelear Neji se le tira y le tapa la boca, avanzando con él hacia donde venía el pequeño sonido de gotitas cayendo

"Es hanabi" –susurra Naruto y soltándose del abrazo de Neji sale de entre los arbustos y con la mano levantada grita- "Hanabi!"

"No Naru…baka! Es otra trampa" –salta y se pone delante del rubio y Hanabi- "¿Tú otra vez, dónde está mi prima?"

"Yo soy Neji!!" –le grita Hanabi

"¿Éstas bien Neji? ¿No miras bien, necesitas lentes?" –pregunta Naruto

"No mientas, la otra vez también trataste de engañarnos a Ten Ten y a mí" –se pone en guardia

"Soy yo Neji, soy Hanabi" –insiste

"No te creo" –responde dispuesto a atacar

"Ashh… ¿cómo te demuestr… ya sé!" –sonríe maliciosamente, típico de Hanabi- "Neji, yo sé de quién estás enamorado" –sonríe más- "Si mi padre se enterara" –Era Hanabi! Pequeño diablo

"Basta! Te creo" –dice Neji desviando la mira y sonrojándose. Hanabi corre hacia él y lo abraza, expresión muy rara de ella

"Neji-niisan, lo sé, lo sé todo… Mi padre… mi padre murió"

"¿Qué ocurrió Hanabi?" –pregunta Naruto

"¿Sabes algo sobre Hinata y Sasuke?" –pregunta Neji

"Lo sé todo" –responde Hanabi sin dejar de abrazar a Neji y ambos chicos se miran

**. Moshi.:.**

"¿La escuchaste, Gaara?" –pregunta indignada Matsuri a Gaara- "¿Estás riéndote?"

"¿Me estás reclamando?" –responde Gaara con cara de pocos amigos- "No olvides cuál es tu lugar" –sin más ni más se aleja dejando sola a Matsuri

Y es que Matsuri estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, Gaara se lo confesó en el momento que regresó de ver esa terrible escena, estaba desolado y el Gaara fuerte se resquebrajo y ella aprovecho en seducirlo y apoyarlo puesto que Gaara rechazaba a todo mundo, hermanos, amigos… a todos. Pero Matsuri a pesar de ver a Gaara tan enfadado no tuvo miedo y lo consoló y en ese preciso momento cuando Gaara estaba desolada, ella intervino y le ofreció que se casasen, al principio Gaara no quiso porque amaba a Hinata a pesar del supuesto engaño, la amaba y estaba seguro que la amaría por toda su vida pero Matsuri, la eterna enamorada, lo envenenó con la sed de venganza y a cambio no pedía casi nada, solo estar a su lado sabiendo que amaba a otra mujer, a Hinata.

Así fue pues como lo convenció y ocurrió lo ocurrido (N.A: que chistoso sonó… ocurrió lo ocurrido)

"Ya verás Gaara" –dice Matsuri al ver a Gaara alejarse- "Con el tiempo me querrás, ya lo verás"

**.:. Moshi Moshi.:.**

Hanabi seguía choqueado por todo lo que había vivido y decidió contarles a los chicos

"Mi padre me descubrió y me capturó… oí todo lo que conversó con Sasuke, todo… y era que planean separar y juntar al Uchiha con Hinata para que cuando su hijo naciera se lo dieran a mi padre porque sabían que iba a ser un niño muy poderoso…"

"¿Sasuke aceptó?" –pregunta Naruto interrumpiendo a Hanabi

"Cállate, no la interrumpas" –le grita Neji- "Continúa…"

"Sasuke lo propuso, él se acerco a mi padre para proponérselo y bueno luego que mi padre salió porque lo estaban requiriendo por lo del asalto a la fiesta, oí decir a Sasuke que lo iba a matar y que el único poderoso sería él y además, obtendría a Hinata porque se dio cuenta que ella sólo sería feliz con él y no con el mounstro de Gaara. Habían planeado hasta el último detalle, la reacción de los demás, la intervención de los senseis, Gaara y hasta…" –se le corta la voz- "… Hasta la muerte de todos si era necesario y cuando Sasuke le pregunta si no le importaba lo que él hiciera con Hinata, mi padre le dijo que no… ahora era suya pero que no lo intentara engañar con lo del hijo y allí fue cuando pestañeé y al abrir los ojos miré unos ojos rojos y todo se volvió negro y despierto a la orilla de ese pequeño lago toda mojada ¿Qué ocurrió con Hinata?" –Neji y Naruto se miran las caras y le cuentan todo lo sucedido- "Tenemos que actuar"

"Yo hablaré con Hinata" –dispone Neji y los demás aprueban- "Hanabi, Hiashi-sama, murió, lo mató Gaara"

"Entonces yo diré sobre esto a todos" –dice Naruto

"No puedes hacerlo, Sasuke mataría a Hinata, él está loco" –dice Hanabi y Neji le da la razón- "Además hay algo que no me cuadra del todo"

"¿Qué es?" –preguntan los chicos

"Pues el plan de mi padre y Sasuke era amenazar a Hinata con matar a Gaara y ahora Gaara mató a mi padre, ya no hay motivo para que estén separados… debe de haber algo para que Hinata eligiera a Sasuke porque sino estaría con Gaara ¿no?" –les dice Hanabi

"Tienes razón, ya no hay amenaza entonces ¿qué es?" –pregunta Neji

"¿Y si Hinata quiso volver con Sasuke?" –Hanabi y Neji se miran

**. Moshi.:.**

Hinata iba hacia la habitación que compartía con Sasuke pero decidió descansar a la sombra de un frondoso árbol y entonces… lloró

Gaara iba caminando dispuesto a desfogar toda la furia contenida y se dirigió hacia un lugar desolado con anchos t fuertes árboles, llevaba su vasija de arena a la espalda al cabo de unos minutos cayó rendido y se quedó dormido pero una lágrima surcó su mejilla hasta caer en la arena que había quedado en el césped.

"¿Por qué… por qué Gaara estamos separados? ¿por qué me tuviste que engañar? ¿Por qué me utilizaste? Y si aprendiste a amarme ¿por qué no paraste? Todas las noches de pasión y amor, por así decirlo, todo eso fue nada más que una vil y cruel mentira bien elaborada por ti, mounstro, siempre seguirás siendo un mounstro, el Gaara al que tu me hiciste conocer y amar era nada más que pantalla, un engaño, una máscara" –de repente y sin querer Hinata recuerda las fiesta de máscaras, la luna, ella y Gaara- "Esa noche, cuando prometiste no dejarme jamás que me amabas y seriamos felices para siempre y hasta después de la ,muerte, todo eso se lo llevó el viento porque… porque… NEN VERDAD NO LO SENTÍAS!! En cambio yo…en cambio yo.. sí! Te amaba te amó y estoy segura que desgraciadamente para mí te amaré y ahora" –se toca la barriga- "este hijo solo será mío, mío y de nadie más porque desde este momento aquella Hinata dulce y tímida que conociste… murió y ahora dan fruto lo que tú solo cultivaste. Mi odio hacia ti, Gaara."

"Con ella pensé que todas las historias acababan con un y vivieron felices para siempre pero no, que iluso al pensar que eso era verdad. Nunca debí de haber bajado la guardia, ante nadie" –miró hacia el cielo- "Pensé que tú eras esa persona, la que era destinada para mí" –baja la mirada-"Pero, como siempre, me equivoqué me involucre demasiado prácticamente di todo lo que soy pero tú con ese… Uchiha, verlos allí, como si fueras una puta revolcándose…" –se agarra la cabeza y cae una lágrima- "Ahora tomaremos caminos distintos, tú con el Uchiha ese y yo con… Matsuri. Es lo mejor, te borraré de mi mente pero dime ¿cómo haré eso? ¿Cómo olvidar tu cuerpo, tu aroma… cómo olvidarte?"

**. Moshi.:.**

Iban pasando los minutos y nada de Naruto, Sakura empezaba a desesperarse mientras que Ino y Ten Ten trataban de clamarla, de vez en cuando lo llamaba gritando su singular BAKA! Pero en verdad estaba muy angustiada y lo necesitaba todo esto de Hinata, Gaara y Sasuke fue demasiado para ella, bueno en realidad para todos, pero a ella le chocó bastante porque era amiga y fiel testigo del amor que se tenían Gaara y Hinata y para que de la noche a la mañana los dos estén separados y no sólo eso, con otras parejas… ¿qué ocurrió?.

Sakura continuaba divagando en los escombros de su mente tratando de encontrar una pista pero un ruido le llamó la atención, era su Naruto. Ella corrió hacia él y se le tiró encima, el rubio la besó tiernamente pero le cayó un sonoro golpe en la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño y le increpaba por su demora y por lo desconsiderado que era al dejarla largo rato sin saber nada de él y mucho menos de su paradero. Naruto le contó todo y Sakura se tuvo que sentar porque no podía creer lo que su chico le estaba contando y al igual que él, pensó que por raro que sea, Hinata en verdad quiere estar con Sasuke.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" –pregunta Sakura caminando de un lugar a otro

"Iré a hablar con Hinata ahora mismo, Sakura-chan" –le responde

"Iré contigo, esto es cosas de muje…" –Naruto se para de un salto y la besa para callarla

"Puede que tengas razón, pero Hinata es mi amiga y estoy 100% seguro que confía en mí más que en nadie. En conclusión, iré solo" –le dice el rubio y cuando Sakura iba a protestar Naruto le dice- "Confía en mí, vendré lo más rápido que pueda, amor" –dicho esto y dejando a una Sakura sonrojada, sale en busca de respuestas

**. Moshi.:.**

Hinata después de haber hablado consigo misma y trazarse su camino, se dirigió hacia su habitación que compartía con Sasuke y una vez allí tomo un largo y reparador baño de burbujas. Luego de un rato, ya cambiada y lista para una siesta, el embarazo le cayó mal, alguien llamó a su puerta. Era Naruto.

"Hinata! Ohayo" –dice sonriente Naruto

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun" –saluda Hinata y lo hace entrar- "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Sí, Hinata quiero que me digas por qué estás con Sasuke" –Naruto fue tan directo que Hinata agachó la mirada y cerró los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos por la fuerza. Recién estaba cicatrizando su herida para que viniera este y la volviera a abrir pero.. Era Naruto, podía confiar en él ¿o no?

"Naruto yo… yo… " -comenzó a titubear pero se dijo para sí misma si quería tener éxito en su plan tenía que dejar atrás todos sus miedos- "Yo descubrí que no pude olvidar a Sasuke, lo amo" –miro como a Naruto se lo tomaba tranquilamente sin montar un escándalo, había madurado el chico

"Eso es lo que quería saber, ¿sabes? Te apoyo, nunca lo olvides, hagas lo que hagas" –se acerca a ella y la abraza- "Confío en ti"

Al escuchar esto Hinata no pudo aguantar más y correspondió a su abrazo, no le podía mentir, a él no, a todo el mundo incluso y sobretodo a Gaara pero a Naruto no. Lloró y lloró sobre su hombro sin reparar en el tiempo y lugar ni en que Sasuke podría entrar en cualquier momento y no sabría como iba a responder

"Lo sabía" –al fin habló Naruto- "Si no me lo quieres contar, yo entenderé pero sabes que yo t…"

"Te apoyo… lo sé y muchas gracias Naruto y perdóname pero dame tiempo y lo sabrás ¿sí?" –dice Hinata a lo cual Naruto la abraza más fuerte y es cuando Hinata le dice que- "Me voy a casar con Sasuke" –Naruto la mira y hace un escándalo lo que hace reír a Hinata y por un momento la hace olvidarse de todo

Pasado un tiempo y mientras que charlaban de banalidades, Naruto se despide de ella con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla a lo cual Hinata le dice: "Gracias" Naruto se aleja. O se iba meter en ese asunto, confiaba en que Gaara y Hinata terminarían juntos, para bien o para mal.

**. Moshi.:.**

Ya era el día del casamiento de Gaara y Matsuri.

Ella era la señorita "No estoy lista", renegaba a más no poder con los empleados que la ayudaban hasta con la propia Temari, pero acaso ¿ella se dejó? Claro que no y la mandó a volar y le dijo unas cuantas verdades y terminó por hacerla llorar y tuvo que ser sacada en brazos por sus hermanos.

"Ah!! Gaara" –grita Matsuri al verlo a él y a Kankuro- "No debes de verme con el vestido de novia" –eso se le hizo extrañamente familiar- "Da mala suerte"

"Oh cállate Matsuri porque aquí todos sabeos que su matrimonio no durará ni un mes" –dice Temari mientras forcejeaba con sus hermanos

"Calla Temari, no seas tan dura" –insistió Kankuro

"Ya te vi, ni modo" –dice Gaara de lo más normal y hasta se le podría decir como aburrido- "Vamos Temari, no causes problemas" –diciendo esto Kankuro y él logran sacarla del cuarto

Ya los tres afuera Gaara baja hacia el gran salón, desde aquel incidente no le gustaba las bodas ni la suya propia eran muchos recuerdos nada gratos que se agolpaban en su mente sin cesar

"¿Por qué, dime por qué lo haces Gaara?" –pregunta Temari. Gaara levanta la mirada hacia ella

"¿Por qué, qué?" –pregunta Gaara

"¿Por qué te casas con esa, qué ocurrió entre Hinata y tú?" –había puesto el dedo en la herida… ouch

"No quiero hablar de eso" –responde Gaara

"Fue por su traición ¿verdad?" –Gaara se dio media vuelta pero al escuchar a su hermana se para en seco y le responde

"¿Tú qué crees?" –Temari se queda callada

"¿Pero por qué con Matsuri?" –insiste la rubia

"Oh, ya déjalo Temari" –dice Kankuro pero ahora el que no lo iba a dejar era Gaara, ella preguntó por qué, pues bien se lo diría a ella y a Kankuro

"Por qué, me preguntas" –sonríe maléficamente y da la cara a los dos- "Se los diré a los dos… Elegí Matsuri por que ELLA FUE LA ÚNICA QUE ESTUVO A MI LADO CUANDO MÁS NECESITABA APOYO!!" –grita muy exaltado, Temari y Kankuro ponen cara de ¿de qué rayos hablas?- "FUE LA ÚNICA QUE ME APOYO CUANDO DESCUBRÍA A HINATA CON ESE UCHIHA ¿CONTENTOS?"

"Pero Gaara, tú no querías ver a nadie" –se defiende Temari, cosa que a Gaara lo hace ponerse más cabreado

"Insistió… ella insistió y contra todos y todos pudo llegar hacia mí y apoyarme, cuando más necesitaba a…" –traga saliva- "Mi familia, ella estuvo allí para mí, ustedes se dieron por vencidos tan fácilmente, por el miedo quizás pero a ella le valió un comino" –se sienta en el sofá escondiendo su cara entre sus manos- "¿Saben? Estuve innumerables veces por pegarle, la amenazaba, la votaba pero ella insistió" –los mira- "COSA QUE USTEDES NO HICIERON" –Gaara iba a salir de allí pero unos brazos lo abrazan (N.a: valga la redundancia)

"Perdón" –dice Temari y se le une Kankuro al abrazo- "Perdónanos Gaara" –Gaara contra todo pronóstico, suelta una lágrima

"Te… Temari" –pronuncia Gaara pero se zafa del abrazo- "No, ni a ti ni a Kankuro, no estuvieron conmigo, me tienen miedo, no los perdonaré"

"Gaara, si puedes sacar algo bueno de la relación que tuviste con Hinata es que ella te enseñó a perdonar y a confiar" –dice Kankuro, Gaara abre grande los ojos- "Perdónanos y sí tuvimos miedo, pero ahora ya vemos mejor las cosas, teníamos miedo de que te hicieras daños a ti mismo, por eso no estuvimos apoyándote, te queremos, eres nuestro hermano menos y estábamos tan preocupados por ti que verificamos todo por donde ibas, de lejos para evitar que te enojaras y nunca…" –Temari lo interrumpe

"Nunca pensamos en que en vez de vigilancia y seguridad, necesitabas amor, amor familiar porque eso somos… te guste o no. Por favor Gaara perdónanos de una buena vez" –grita esto último Temari

Gaara se levanta de su asiento y comienza a llorar ligeramente

"Son unos bakas" –dice y Temari y Kankuro supieron que Gaara los perdonó

"Bueno ahora hay que un compromiso al que asistir ¿no?" –dice Kankuro volviendo a los tres a la triste realidad

"¿En verdad no la puedes dejar plantada?" –Pregunta Temari- "Es insoportable"

"Le di mi palabra además, ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo" –responde Gaara

"¿Cuál?" –pregunta Temari

"Si les digo no sería un caballero" –dice Gaara

"¿Cuándo lo has sido?" –Bromea Kankuro y recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia y en eso baja Matsuri y la sonrisa se les borra de los labios a los tres- "Llegó la hora, hermanos"

"Estoy lista, amo…" –Gaara mira ceñudamente a Matsuri y ella se corrige- "estoy lista, Gaara" –cuando ella se le acerca para tomarlos del brazo el la esquiva y se dirige hacia la puerta con sus hermanos- "¿Gaara?"

"Irás en el otro coche, es de mala suerte que los novios vayan en el mismo auto" –le informa Gaara

"Eso no es cierto, nunca he escuchado esa superstición" –reniega Matsuri inflando sus cachetes

"Pues, es la mía"

**. Moshi.:.**

Sasuke y Hinata ya estaban listos para ir a la boda pero son interceptados por Naruto y Sakura en el camino y los cuatro van juntos para luego reunirse con todos los demás.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos están allí, Hinata se puso un vestido negro de brillantes con un enorme escote que dejaba ver sus atributos, todo el que la miraba se le quedaba prendado y Gaara no fue la excepción

"Maldita" –dice casi en susurro. Temari lo escucha y mira a Hinata

El padre casa a Matsuri y a Gaara, todos se dirigen hacia la fiesta pero Hinata con la excusa de ir a tomar aire, deja a Sasuke con los demás y sale al jardín sola.

Una vez allí miró hacia el cielo y vio la gran luna llena encima de su cabeza y la fiesta de más caras volvió a surgir en su cabeza, atormentándola.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tras suyo

"Luna llena ¿eh?" –dice el hombre tras suyo. Hinata voltea para encararlo pero al escuchar su voz supo enseguida. Gaara

"Que inteligente" –dice Hinata- "No me había percatado" –dice desviando la mirada

"Hinata yo…" –se interrumpe Gaara y en su mente resonaba un _**"Contente, Gaara, resiste"**_**- **"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Toma aire fresco, el ambiente es insoportable allá dentro" –responde de mala gana Hinata pero a la vez tratando de sonar seductoramente- "Y tú"

"_**Espérate ¿ella era Hinata? ¿Que rayos le pasó?"**_ –piensa Gaara y responde- "Igualmente"

"Ya veo" –voltea, lo mira y se le apega, cosa que lo pone en graves aprietos a Gaara- "¿No deberías estar con tu esposita, Gaara-kun?" –le dice mientras juega con su camisa

"Pues.. yo… oh que va!" –dice y la toma de sorpresa y le propina una salvaje y ardiente beso, no dejando paso a esquivos por parte de ella. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como Hinata demandaba mucho más de él, exigía y daba a la vez, era una pantera.

Cuando se despegan se quedan mirando a los ojos sin saber qué decir. Tenían una pelea dentro de sus cabeza, si dejarse llevar por el amor o por su estúpido orgullo.

Hinata decidió… ORGULLO. Ella la utilizó, ella haría lo mismo o si se puede, peor, lo haría sufrir mucho más de lo que sufrió ella, esas heridas no se borran tan fácilmente y hasta tal vez nunca cierren. Hinata se le apega más y comienza a sobrase a él. Gaara solo responde.

"Hinata, Hinata-hime" –susurra al oído de la chica- "Estás tan… tan…"

"¿Viva?" –Pregunta Hinata- "Soy una nueva Hinata"

"Ardiente quedaría mucho mejor no crees" –le sugiere Gaara alo cual ella responde pasando su uña por su abultada entrepierna- "Ahh…"

"Me gusta ese término" –dicho esto se le tira encima y comienza a destrozarle la camisa blanca. Gaara no podía confiar en esta Hinata, como ella dijo, era otra Hinata una nueva pero no sabía si había cambiado para bien o para mal pero después de oírla decir aquellas palabras, se entregaría por completo a ella sin importarle Matsuri, nadie!... se escaparían juntos, como ella sugirió- "Escapémonos"

Gaara se pone en pie y tomándola de la mano, comienza a correr por el frondoso bosque, lejos del jardín donde minutos antes estaban tirados, lejos de la fiesta, lejos de todos…

Pero alguien estaba allí, preparado, listo para atacar…

"Comienza el juego, muchachos…"

**nOta de AuTora:**

**Lo sientooooooooooooooooooooooo muchisisisisisisimo, miles y miles de disculpas le pido, perdón por olvidar este fic, pero surgieron problemas, muchas gracias chicas por seguir leyendo y espero que este capítulo les guste y avisarles que ya llega a su final…. ¿Será uno feliz, ustedes qué dicen?..... Saluditos y miles de besitos para cada una de mis lectoras adoradas. Y por favor, perdónenme y recuerden que para el próximo capítulo, NADA ES LO QUE PARECE…. REPITO…. NADA, NADA, NADA (eco, eco, eco…)**

**Se despide, muy apenada por cierto, la humilde autora de este lindo fic.**

**P.D.: Kimberly!!!!! Soraky!!!! Aquí está lo que sigue y recuerda que este fic es un secreto de la FATASHAKAKIMA´S (sin Tanira u___U, claro está) no se les vaya a escapar nada en su salón porque ese sería mi fin y tendría que andar con una bolsa en la cabeza por todo el colegio. Besitos Soraky!!!!**


	15. Muere, por favor

Capítulo XV

"Comienza el juego, muchachos…"

**..:.**

Gaara y Hinata corrían y en un lugar ya alejado comienzan a besarse y desnudarse. Gaara y Hinata se devoraban prácticamente, sentirse mutuamente, sentir que aunque sea por esos momentos ambos se pertenecían pero una sombra se aparece frente de ellos

"¿Ya te divertiste, Hinata?" –era Sasuke. Hinata se asusta y Gaara tratándose de acomodarse sus ropas se pone enfrente de ella como protegiéndola

"Qué rayos!" –lo mira con furia, fuego en sus ojos- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sasuke se comienza a reír y los ojos de Hinata brillan…

"Vine por lo que es MÍO, mi Hinata" –salta y se lanza contra Gaara y este logra esquivarlo cargando a Hinata y dejándola apartada de la batalla que iba a comenzar- "Comencemos"

Así estuvieron largas horas peleando y sacándose la mugre, ambos por igual hasta quedar medio muertos pero a Gaara se le hacia muy raro que nadie fuese y además ¿dónde estaba Hinata? Había desaparecido y cuando pararon un momento, ambos cuerpos desastrosos…

"Listo, ahora es tuyo" –dice Gaara y aparece… Hinata. A Gaara casi se le desorbitan los ojos al verla sonriente y acariciando a Sasuke, dándole un beso

"Bien echo, Sasuke" –mira a Gaara- "Sí, ¿Qué creías, que me iba a escapar contigo? Teniéndolo a él. Nunca! Ahora Gaara, ya todo demostrado, por favor, ya no me trates como la Hinata débil, porque ya no lo soy, tú me convertiste en esto, llena de venganza, lo de Sasuke solo fue un bacilón con Ino pero lo que me hiciste tú, jugaste conmigo, nunca me amaste, no me creíste, no confiaste en mí y sin confianza ¿para qué seguir, no?" –Gaara se da media vuelta pero Hinata lo retiene- "Aún no he terminado, amor. Sasuke, hazle ver cosas bonitas" –Hinata le da un beso

Sasuke utiliza su sharingan en Gaara haciéndole ver a Hinata con él, entrelazados, desnudos, amándose… Después de un momento cuando Gaara esta arrodillado agarrándose la cabeza y gritando que parara Hinata le advierte que ya venían los demás, de seguro que ya habían escuchado a Gaara

"Rayos, vámonos" –grita Sasuke- "Adiós, kazekage-sama" –sale disparado. Hinata iba a seguirlo pero Gaara le habla

"¿Por qué?" –Hinata siente como su corazón da un vuelco y lo mira allí tirado- "¿Por qué… Hinata-hime?"

Hinata sin poder resistir más la escena se va siguiendo a Sasuke. Cuando todos llegan y ven a Gaara tirado y gritando su nombre, sabían que algo iba muy mal pero no querían decirle nada por miedo pero Naruto…

"Gaara, ¿qué te hicieron, quiénes?" –Gaara recobra lo último de fuerza que tenía y logra pararse y se va hacia su casa sin decir nada y allí encerrarse por siempre. Y esa misma noche, Hinata…

Desapareció…

Un año después…

Naruto y Sakura se habían casado ya aunque los primeros meses de su matrimonio fueron difíciles porque la familia de Naruto seguía entrometiéndose pero tenían mucho apoyo por parte de sus amigos y senseis y eso les animó a seguir adelante. Un día cuando iban caminando por el mercado, y discutiendo.

"Te dije que debías comprar el más grande y gordo" –le reclamaba Sakura

"Pero este tiene la forma de una kunai, mírala" –le dice enseñando lo que había comprado

"Baka!" –pero a Sakura le pareció escuchar un nombre que no escuchaba hace tiempo…- "qué raro"

"¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan?" –le pregunta Naruto viendo hacia donde ella miraba

"No, no Naruto me pareció escuchar pero, no, no es nada" –se siente intranquila y va hacia donde un montón de señoras estaban cuchicheando- "quiero comprar algo en ese puesto, ya vengo"

A medida que Sakura se va acercando escuchaba mejor y sí, no se había equivocado estaban hablando de Hinata, decide acercarse más y comprar algo de esos cucuruchos y lo que escuchó la dejó en shock

**..:.**

"Gaara, ya te traje la comida" –Temari se iba a retirar al no recibir respuesta del muchacho pero decidió intentarlo una vez más- "Gaara, ábreme la puerta por favor… lo que te pasó fue fuer…"

"Largo!! No te quiero escuchar" –grita a su hermana Gaara

"Matsuri empeoró y el médico no le da mucho tiempo de vida ni a ella, ni al bebé" –Gaara seguía callado

"Para ya Temari" –le dice Kankuro- "Sabes que es inútil"

Temari se abraza a su hermano llorando

"¿Por qué fui con ella?" –se repetia Gaara agarrandose la cabeza- "Ahora todo vuelve a comenzar…"

**..:.**

"Hanabi, regresa acá, ya te vi" –dice Neji a Hanabi que intentaba escabullirse

"Neji-niisan!" –abre la puerta y se encuentra con Neji- "¿Lo escuchaste, verdad?" –Neji sabía que se refería a Hinata- "¿Cuándo vamos a verla? Dicen que trae a un bebé"

"Hanabi, esperemos que las cosas se calmen un poco e iremos a verla"

"¿La odias?"

"Nunca" –Hanabi le sonríe

Y escuchan que alguien llama a la puerta, las criadas atienden al recién llegado y el llanto de un bebé penetra la mansión dejando helados a Hanabi y Neji. Diciendo al unísono.

"Hinata" –dijeron al verla entrar por la gran puerta con… un bebé

**..:.**

"Lo sabía" –diciendo esto Sakura coge a Naruto del brazo y lo arrastra a toda velocidad lejos de la gente

Naruto aun sin comprender el reaccionar de Sakura intenta seguirla pero sabía que algo no andaba bien por la forma de mirar de la pelirosa. Al cabo de unos minutos de correr, se detienen y Sakura con la cabeza agachada, le da la espalda a Naruto tratando de calmarse para poder darle la noticia. Cuando termina de contárselo Naruto termina en el mismo estado que se encontraba Sakura hace unos momentos y sale corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuuga mientras Sakura le grita que se detenga.

"Baka" –dicho esto sale hacia donde se dirige Naruto

**..:.**

"No pueden pasar, Gaara" –grita Temari mientras unos agentes irrumpen en la habitación de Gaara y lo encaran- "Dime que no es cierto"

Gaara se levanta, se acomoda las vestimentas, se quita el sombrero de kazekage y dice

"Estoy listo" –Temari se queda horrorizada

**..:.**

"Hi… Hinata" –dice Hanabi acercándose a ella y llorando- "¿Por qué no viniste a nosotros? ¿Por qué no te dejaste ayudar?" –Hinata abraza a Hanabi con el brazo que le quedaba libre con mucha ternura.

Y en ese preciso momento, Hanabi supo que regreso la verdadera Hinata.

"Go… men" –dice estrechándola más fuerte y más cerca- "Gomen, Hanabi"- Pero Naruto hace su entrada estrepitosamente y señala a Hinata con el dedo, ira reflejaba el rostro de Naruto

"Tú… tú eres un mounstro, Hinataaaaa!!" –le grita y Neji se pone delante de ella para protegerla- "Quítate Neji, no me ensuciare mis manos con su sangre aunque bien se lo mer… Ouch" –Sakura le tira un golpe en su cabeza

"Baka, piensa antes de hablar" –mira hacia el frente- "Hinata" –mira al bebé- "Tenemos que hablar, todos y con calma"

Hinata se dirige hacia Naruto que se seguía sobando la cabeza y Neji va tras ella pero Sakura lo detiene y miran como Hinata se agacha para estar a la altura de Naruto que estaba sentado en el suelo

"Onegai…" –dice temerosa- "Onegai Naruto-kun escúchame" –Naruto la iba a largar pero Hinata se le tira encima, teniendo cuidado con el bebé y comienza a llorar- "Onegai!!"

Naruto cede y abraza a Hinata.

Momentos después todos se sientan alrededor de una mesa y escuchan atentamente a Hinata, mientras que Hanabi cuida y juega con el bebé.

"Hinata ¿En verdad eres tú, no eres la…. otra?" –pregunta Naruto

"Naruto-kun… estoy muy arrepentida por esa fase de mi vida pero… pero ya todo acabo e intentaré rehacerme aquí, en Konoha, pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa" –todos se miran y piensan en un nombre

"_**Gaara…"**_

**..:.**

"¿A dónde se lo llevan?" –grita Temari siguiendo a los agentes y a Gaara

"A Konoha" –Gaara se tensa y Temari se para en seco

"No! Allí no" –iba a seguirlos de nuevo pero una señora llorosa de negro que estaba presenciando todo al igual que la mayoria de gente que se encontraba en la puerta de Suna, se le acerca y le informa que la esposa del Kazekage acababa de fallecer. Temari mira a Gaara

"Un momento por favor, señores" –camina de lo más tranquilo y le dice a Temari- "Hazte cargo del funeral y dile a Kankuro que se olvide de su estúpida idea de hacer una emboscada para mi rescate, los espero allá" –vuelve con los agentes y se marchan con dirección a Konoha… hacia Hinata

**..:.**

De vuelta en la mansión Hyuuga…

"Ya llego" –dice Sakura entrando al cuarto de Hinata- "Hinata"

"Hai" –responde- "Llego la hora de enfrentarlo"

**. Back.:.**

"¿Na… nani?" –pregunta una chica llorando- "No! No puede ser verdad… Gaa"

"Es verdad, yo te engañe… Hinata-hime" –le da un beso

"No me digas así… ah!" –se le tira para golpearlo pero él la bota de un manotazo hacia la otra esquina- "¿a dónde se fue todo el amor que sentías por mí, Hinata-hime?"

"Aaaahhh!!!!" –se le vuelve a tirar pero la vuelve a esquivar fácilmente- "Maldito ¿Por… por qué lo hiciste?"

"Hmp… preguntas por qué" –se acerca a Hinata tirada y ensangrentada- "Yo te amaba Hinata, demasiado" –la toma por el pelo y la jala para que lo mire- "Y tú me cambiaste por ese gigoló de pacotilla" –la agarra por los cabellos y la estrella contra la pared- "¿Tan fácil soy de olvidar? Responde maldita" –va corriendo hacia ella y susurra- "Muere por favor" –corre- "Pero que rayos"

Voltea y mira a…Gaara

"Hinata" –le da una patada en la cara a Sasuke mandándolo a volar y estrellarse a varios metros- "Levántate y corre, vete de aquí"

"Gaa… Gaara-kun" –dice Hinata

"Sigues con el kun" –se acerca a ella y la ayuda a ponerse en pie- "Vete antes que me arrepienta y te mate a ti también"

Hinata lo mira muy asustada

"Gomen… Gaa…ra-ku…n" –estaba muy debilitada- "Yo…"

"Cállate y lárgate" –le dice y al ver que no se movía le grita- "Largo" –y en ese momento Sasuke contraataca e intenta coger a Hinata pero Gaara se lo impide y Hinata cae sentada mientras que ellos pelean

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, Gaara?" –pregunta Sasuke mientras le lanza un Amaterasu envolviendo todo el lugar en llamas- "Ella te traicionó, casi te mato y todo gracias a ella"

"¿Por qué, preguntas?" –se rie Gaara maniáticamente y con una mano manda a Hinata afuera, a salvo de las llamas gracias a su arena y se dirige con la intención de matar a Sasuke y le dice antes de darle una estocada final- "Porque aún la amo" –Sasuke se sorprende y muere al encontrarse atrapado- "**Sabaku Kyu**"

"Maldito" –maldice Sasuke

"Muere… por favor… **SABAKU SOUSOU**" –Sasuke es triturado- "Al fin" –sonríe y la habitación explota botando por el techo lenguas de fuego

"NOOOOO!" –grita Hinata- "GAARAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

n/a: gomen chicas lindas por tenerlas tan abandonas pero ya esta todo arreglado y bueno como verán ya va a llegar a su fin esta historia y perdon por hacerla tan larga…. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y de verdad si me odian las entiendo, yo tambien soy lectora y odioooooooo q se demoren… cuidense y hasta la proxima


	16. Una vez más, onegai

**Capítulo XVI**

Hinata sale corriendo de su casa para su encuentro con Gaara, al que falló, engañó, destrozó el corazón y aún así él... la salvó de Sasuke. No entendía por qué lo hizo, ella debería ser un mounstro ante sus ojos, lo había uzado por Dios. No lo merecía. Y con todos estos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y corazón continuó corriendo en busca de respuestas... y quizás de un perdón.

A lo lejos pudo ver que una multitud se reunía y cuchicheaba y de repente alguien la agarra por detrás

"Hinata-sama, ¿tendría la gentileza de acompañaros?" -era otro agente- "No queremos más escándalos así que por favor tratemos de pasar desapercibidos ¿Sí?"- Hinata asiente

Los dos se dirigen a la delegación de Konoha rodeando a la gente para así no ser notados pero como siempre cierta personita tenía que arruinarlo todo y grita el nombre de Hinata justo cuando estaba por entrar

"Hinata-chaaaaan!!" -Naruto grita levantando las manos en alto mientras Sakura le imita sin saber que llamaron la atención, justo lo que no quería que ocurriese el agente y Hinata

"Na... Naruto-kun, Sakura-san" -Balbucea Hinata muy abochornada y el agente la empuja para que entre

"Ooii... ¿a dónde se la llevan?" -sigue gritando dando empujones a la gente para abrirse paso con Sakura detrás de él y con Unos Neji y Hanabi avergonzados- "Permiso... dejenme pasar" -la gente curiosa se reunio entorno a ellos y no se movían- "Abran campo... embarazada detrás mío" -Sakura le encesta un golpe en la cabeza desmintiendo a cuanta persona pudiese escucharla.

Finalmente llegaron a la delegación cansados y se encontraron con Neji y Hanabi

"¿Qué rayos?"

"Bakas!" -les grita Hanabi pero Neji le hace un ademán que se calle y se dirigen a ver a Hinata.

El bebé se había quedado con una sirvienta.

**. Moshi.:.**

Hinata una vez dentro pudo ver a Gaara sentado frente a un agente con los ojos abiertos por la impresión pero que rápidamente logró disimular y ella sólo pudo ofrecerle la sonrisa más sincera que tenía

"Por aquí Hinata-sama" -le indica el agente y le señala la silla al lado de Gaara y a medida que se iba acercando sentía que el corazón no hacia más que dar "Doki dokis" rápidos y descontrolados hasta el punto que se olvidó, por un momento, de respirar pero

"Yo pensaba que las declaraciones eran personales, ¿Qué tipo de delegación es esta?" -dice Gaara mirándola de reojo

"Primero queremos hacerlos con ustedes dos juntos" -Gaara rie pícaramente.

Él estaba convencido de que ya no le iba a importar Hinata, la iba a olvidar a ignorar y todo eso. Seguiría con su misma vida de antes que la conociera, iba a volver a ser ese gigoló rompecorazones pero al verla entrar en esa habitación tan oscura, sintió que todo se iluminó. Aún la amaba pero eso tenía que quedarse en el pasado y lo pasado, pisado.

"Mmm..." -gime Gaara tray´ndole recuerdos y con la mirada de Hinata tímida puesta en él lo hizo ruborizarse un poco

"Bueno comencemos, Gaara-sama ¿Usted mató a Sasuke?" -pregunta directamente el agente

"Yoo... sí... lo hice pero..."

"Hinata-sama, ¿Usted mató a Sasuke?" -pregunta nuevamente

"Yy... yoo" -Hinata se asusta cosa que a Gaara le sorprende, _**acaso ella ¿Volvio a ser la Hinata de antes? **_eso era imposible o... y sin pensarlo él responde por ella

"Le dije que fui yo" -se sorprenden al escuchar a Gaara defenderla con tanto ímpetu, hasta él mismo- "Quie... quiero decir, que..."

"Guarde silencio por favor Gaara-sama" -le recuerda el otro agente. Gaara cruza los brazos y mira para otro lado y Hinata sonríe

"Yo... yo quiero hablar con mi abogado!" -todos la miran sin saber que hacer y cuando el agente que hacia las preguntas iba a responder, ella se le adelanta- "Quie... quiero decir... quiero hablar antes de proseguir con Gaara-sama" -Gaara tose

"Yo me niego rotundamente" -dice mirándola a Hinata

"Concedido" -dice el agente- "Les daremos privacidad" -dice retirándose junto con su compañero pero Gaara se levanta de un salto de su silla

"Dije que me niego rotundamente! no me pueden obligar solo porque estemos en Konoha" -iba a proseguir pero Hinata lo toma por la manga con la cabeza gacha

"O...onegai..." -Titubea Hinata y Gaara la mira indeciso- "Gaara-kun" -levanta la cabeza y lo mira con ojos de arrepentimiento. Gaara iba a seguir discrepando pero se da cuenta que los dejaron a ellos solos- "Gaara-kun" -Gaara se aleja de ella

"Digame... Hinata-sama" -le dice con tono serio

"Yo estoy arrepentida Gaa..."

"Si vas a hablar de eso, es mejor que prosigamos con el interrogatorio. Yo sólo quiero dejar en claro que en este caso de Sasuke asumiré mi culpa, respira tranquila, no me vengaré culpándote" -Gaara se voltea para ver a Hinata y la encuentra en el suelo sollozando- "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, Gaara-kun" -No se movía y Gaara decide acercarse y cuando iba a ponerse a la altura de Hinata esta se le avalanza cayendo los dos al piso en un sonido sordo- "Otoshi..." -Gaara al igual que Hinata se pone rojo pero sin poder contenerse la comienza a besar

**. Moshi.:.**

Los agentes afuera se encuentran con Naruto y los demás afuera de la pequeña habitación

"¿Se le ofrece algo, Neji-sama Hanabi-sama?" -pregunta uno mientras que Naruto se arrodilla en un rincón llorando y preguntándose por qué siempre lo ignoran

"Quisieramos saber sobre el estado de Hinata-sama ¿dondé está y qué le va a ocurrir?" -responde Neji

"Sí, también de Gaara" -dice Naruto

"Hinata-sama pidió que la dejaramos sola un momento con Gaara-sama" -responde volviendo a ignorar a Naruto y este con más ganas vuelve a llorar en su rincón

"Neji, Hinata y Gaara tienen mucho de que hablar, mejor los dejamos solos un buen rato" -dice Sakura

"Muy bien Sakura" -le responde y volviéndose a los agentes- "Queremos aprovechar para aclarar sobre el estado de Hinata-sama"

"Ya veo, entonces mejor acompáñenme a la oficina de enfrente para hacer los trámites y papeleo por favor" -les indica- "Estamos poniendo nuestra confianza en que ellos no escaparan ¿Verdad?"

"Confien agentes" -dice amablemente Hanabi

"Siendo así, vamos" -todos se dirigen al frente

**. Moshi.:.**

Miéntras tanto en la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban Gaara y Hinata supuestamente dialogando... Al terminar el beso Gaara habló

"Como diablos" -se sienta furioso consigo mismo pero Hinata tímidamente se sienta también pero su brazo choca con el de él recibiendo una especie de pequeña corriente y se aleja

En el aire se sentía la tensión sexual hasta que ella habló con una voz suplicante

"Una vez más" -Gaara voltea su cara para verla muy sorprendido creyendo que se lo había imaginado y decide ponerse en pie para airear su mente- "One... (suspiro)onegai Gaara, solo una vez más quiero sentirte dentro de mí, caliente y fuerte" -su cara estaba al rojo vivo y Gaara pensó que estaba soñando hasta que ella se iba acercando lentamente hacia él

"Es de nuevo una trampa no caeré" -dice pero el deseo era más fuerte y es él ahora el que se le avalanza y la abraza muy fuerte, haciéndole sentir su deseo en la entrepierna- "Si lo fuese, me gustaría morir así" -levanta la cara de Hinata para que se miren a los ojos y la besa, se devoran mutuamente recordando viejos y buenos tiempos cuando todo era tranquilidad, salvo en la cama.

"Gaara" -se despega Hinata- "Pero.. ¿aquí?" -dice mirando para los lados

"Lo siento, nena" -la carga y la deposita en la mesa del escritorio- "Tú comenzaste"

Hinta tenía una estructura pequeña y delicada, y su piel era seda ardiente ante el contacto con Gaara. Él peinaba con sus deds los largos y sedosos cabellos de Hinata, admirando su belleza, la tenía de vuelta. Las caricias iban directo a su ingle. Su cuerpo se tensó dolorido por la necesidad de penetrarla, Dios, no sería capaz de seguir aguantando tanto. Gaara cogio la cabeza de Hinata de manera que ambos quedaban mirándose, expresando todo y nada atraves de sus miradas; él le tira su cabeza para atrás, dejando a su completo alcanze sus pechos.

"No rompas mi ropa, onegai Gaara"

"Trataré, Hinata-hime"

Deslizó una mano de su cabello por las curvas hasta llegar a sus pechos y encima de la casaca que llevaba Hinata, atrapó un pezón y comenzó a retorcerlo. Hinata se stremeció y se movió inquieta. Le etira su casaca y de la maya y sigue su recorrido sin antes de darle un lametón en el otro pezón y Hinata grita.

"Resiste, Hinata-hime"

Sus dedos descienden por sus costillas haciendo círculos en su ombligo indeciso en seguir bajando, cosa que martirizaba a Hinata. Sigue el recorrido pasando por las curvas de sus caderas hasta el triándulo de rizos negro-azulados. Hinata levata las caderas por instinto y Gaara suelta una risita. Gaara se sentía desfallecer al verla allí tirada en la mesa como ofrenda o festín ofrecida eexclusivamente para él, viéndola sufrir los espasmos de deseo con cada movimiento sobre su ardiente cuerpo. Lo hacia sentirse poderoso y olvidar el pasado. Pero también el estaba llegando al extremo de su autocontrol, no podía resistir más, por él le arrancaría sus pantalones con una mano mientras que la otra se ocupaba de sus pechos y penetrarla hasta el fondo, duro y salvaje como a ambos les gustaba. Él se sube a la mesa colocándose encima de ella, urgente y salvaje haciendole recordar a un animal en celo. Las emociones, la pasión y la lujuria formaban en su interior un torbellino, como deseaba a esta mujer; como deseaba a este hombre.

Desearía borrar el pasado...

Desearía borrar el pasado...

"Gaa... Gaara" -gime su nombre. Gaara se desnuda lentamente encima de ella, dándole un espectáculo con ella en primera fila. Se le veía tan poderoso, elegante, grande y sensual enormemente sensual encima suyo que sentía que se iba a desmayar. Luego él, desnudo, le coge sus muñecas y las coloca encima de su cabeza atendiendo a sus pechos, lamiendo al rededor del pezón de uno luego mordiendo rápidamnte el otro, haciendola temblar bajo él. Luego le quita sus pantalones a ella haciéndole ruborizarse. La sensación del delicado y suave cuerpo desnudo de ella retorciéndose bajo él hizo a Gaara delirar de placer, haciendo que su miembro se pusiera más y más duro.

Gaara se bajo de la mesa y Hinata suelta un gemido en protesta

"Calma, solo que me pareció que aquí abajo está desatendido ¿no lo crees?" -dice sensualmente mirándola ardiente y lujurioso- "Hinata-himee..."

"Oh, Gaara" -gime más fuerte Hinata al sentirlo introducir su lengua en su entrada ya húmeda- "One.. one..."

"Shh... calla que este momento es mágico" -Gaara sigue haciendo su tarea pero con ayuda de un dedo que introduce y saca, alistándola para recibirlo mientras sube su boca hacia su boca devorándola

"Mmm... tu sabor es adictivo Hinata-hime" -le susurra cerca de su oreja mordiéndole un lóbulo. Mete otro dedo y ella tiene un pequeño orgasmo y se tensa alrededor de sus dedos pero Gaara los saca para detenerla y ella lo mira con ojos de ira- "Aún no, lo mejor se hace esperar, pequeña"

Gaara la agarra por las caderas listo para embestirla y le advierte

"Lo siento, Hinata-hime, pero creo que esperé demasiado y estoy que me derrito por ti, no seré nada lento" -se le inclina cerca del rostro y con una mano libre agarra su miembro introduciendo la cabeza en su entrada- "Trata de no gritar" -La besa al mismo tiempo que empuja siendo una embestida justa al blanco y ella sin remordimiento grita pero con los besos de Gaara, este logra acallarla.

Sus pieles ardían en llamaradas de deseo. Habían esperado demasiado ahora Gaara hacia gala de todo lo que le quedaba de control para tratar de no herirla ante su invasión. Gaara gruñó y se dejó llevar.

"Hinata/Gaara" -gruñó él. gimió ella

Gaara embestía y embestía duro y certero escapándosele el aliento. Hinata se movia de form sugerente contra él, aplastándose más contra él.

"Más... Hondo" -exigió Hinata

Obedeció Gaara llenándola hondo llenándola por completo.

"Oh , Gaara" -sentía que iba a llorar de felicidad

Hinata gritaba cada vez que Gaara la penetraba más poderosamente, casi con agresividad, cada embestida de su cuerpo mucho más profunda y poderosa que la anterior, ahondando en su estrecho y aterciopelado besaban, le mordía suavemente los senos, ella rasgaba su espalda y gritaban mutuamente sus nombres sin importarles si podrían ser escuchados, sacudiéndose entre los múltiples orgasmos que conjuntamente tenían siguiendo sin descansar, en este momento solo importaban ellos y nadie más, aunque sea por esos pequeños momentos de gloria olvidaron el horrendo pasado...

Después de todo el ajetreo Hinata y Gaara soñolientos despertaron y rápidamente trataban como podían de vestirse(N/A: suena a desvestirse, estos son inagotables =D)con unas pequeñas y tímidas sonrisas en sus rostros. Ordenaron el lugar y una vez todo listo se quedaron parados mirándose mutuamente sin mediar palabra ni gestos, solo se miraban y se decían secretamente cuanto se amaban pero fueron interrumpidos por Hanabi.

"Oneesan" -la mira- "Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto es que lo que pasa fue que Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun y Sakura-san están..." -desvía la mirada avergonzada- "Los agentes... pero bueno, conseguimos tu libertad"

"¿Cómo?" -dice Hinata y automáticamente- "¿Y Gaara-kun?"

"No te entrometas, yo lo hice y responderé"

"También la de ese chico feo" -bromea Hanabi y Gaara la mira con los ojos llameándole y Hinata se pone delante de ella protegiéndola pero Hanabi se da cuenta de algo- "¿Qué te ocurrió aquí, oneesan?" -le pregunta hundiendo su dedo en un moretón que tenía por el brazo zona que la casaca que se puso apresuradamente no logró cubrir

Hinata y Gaara se miran por un instante y se sonrojan

"No es nada" -le sonríe- "¿Entonces podemos salir?"

"Sip" -afirma Hanabi y Gaara se dirige hacia la puerta para irse- "Adiós, chico feo" -este se voltea

"Gaara-kun" -lo persigue pero en ese moemnto afuera de la delegación se escucha a lo lejos el llanto de un bebé y una mujer con este en brazos gritando el nombre de Hinata y ambos se paran en seco

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" -ven acercarse a la mujer- "Su hijo..."

A Gaara se le para el corazón al igual que el de Hinata y Hanabi que acabab de salir. Él se queda en shock mientras que la mujar con la bebé llegan hacia Hinata que estaba a escasos metros de Gaara.

"Hinata-sama, su bebé necesita alimentarse, tenga" -se lo da y oco a poco Gaara voltea a verlo y descubre lo inevitable. Lo que le causaba terror a Hinata.

Descubrió que aquel niño era suyo y de ella. Era pelirrojo.

Hinata y Gaara se miran...

Nota de Autora: Siento mucho haberlas decepcionado tremendamente mis queridas y defraudadas lectoras, estaba indecisa si debería seguirla pero una debe aprender de sus errores y sobre todo de las críticas positivas, Gracias mis lectoras, espero que este pequeño cap cubra sus espectativas. No saben como lo deseo (tanto como deso a Gaara-kun!!! kyaaa!!)... gracias por su paciencia y comprensión y sobre todo su lealtad, ahora que entro en examenes la próxima semana no podré escribir pero luego quedo libre y vacaciones!!... bueno sin nada más q decirles me retiro y es pero que sea de su agrado..... sayooooooooooooooo...


	17. En busca de mi felicidad I

Capítulo 17

Gaara avanza hacia Hinata mirando a intervalos de ella al bebé que tenía en brazos. Hinata sentía que el odio de él crecía con cada paso, el estaba buscando un heredero y si…. No! Eso no pasaría… o sí?

Neji se interpone entre los dos y le dice a Gaara

"Ya hablaron suficiente, Gaara-sama; ahora tienen Hinata que descansar" –dice empujando delicadamente a Hinata hacia la mansión Hyuuga y Gaara solo observaba que ya no le decía sama a Hinata y esa cercanía; no tenía idea desde cuando estaba Hinata en Konoha pero por lo visto ya los dos son muy íntimos. Sintió el fuego crecer en su interior.

"Hinata, a nosotros nos queda mucho por hablar" –le regala una media sonrisa y cuando vió que Neji quería hablar- "Nos vemos, Hinata-chan" –dicho esto Hinata se sonrojó, Neji se sintió un poco incómodo y los demás muy sacados de onda.

"_**Comenzó el juego… una vez más"**_

**..:.**

Ya todos en la mansión…

"¿Qué tanto hablabas con él, Hinata?" –ni bien entraron, Neji explotó pero para esto Sakura y Naruto habían ido a su casa sabiendo que iban a estorbar; bueno de eso se dio cuenta Sakura porque Naruto insistió en que se quedaran pero igual el poder de seducción femenino puede más.

"Ne… Neji-niisan. ¿te ocurre algo?" –se asusta un poco al verlo tan exaltado

"Hinata, tienes un bebé y lo he estadopensando muy seriamente…" –Hanabi sabía lo que se venía- "Yo…" –dubita Neji- "Yo voy a casarme contigo"

Hinata se queda en shock, eso… eso no podía suceder; Hanabi sale corriendo de la casa, no fallaría esta vez a su hermana esta vez no, era la felicidad de ella la que se regía y la de su sobrinito, iba a conseguir la felicidad de Hinata cueste lo que le cueste.

Un rayo sueña a lo lejos…

"Ne… Neji-nii…" –se tambalea y se desploma en una silla- "Eso … lo que acab… no puede ser, es una bro…ma ¿nee?" –le dice con los ojos llorozos. Neji con su personalidad de hierro se queda parado intacto enfrnte de ella y la mira.

"No Hinata, ya nos entendemos un poco actualmente, y tú…" –mira al bebé que dormía tranquilamente en brazos de su mamá- "Tú y tu bebé no pasaran por la deshonra que acarreará tu separación con Gaara-sama" –se acerca a ella y con sus manos alza la cara de Hinata para que lo mire- "Es por su bien, tuya y de tu bebé" –luego se da media vuelta para salir del cuarto y le dice- "Trataré de hacerte feliz" –se va

Hinata sabía que lo que le dijo era cierto…

Sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer…

Sabía que nunca más volvería con Gaara…

Sabía que su felicidad se le escapó de sus manos…

**..:.**

"Gaara-sama, sus hermanos llegaron" –le dice la recepcionista del hotel en donde se encontraba- "¿Los hago pas…?" –cuelga el teléfono

No quería ver a nadie. Estaba que lo llevaba el diablo; y pensar que había estado con Hinata unos momentos atrás, pero el odioso de su primo lo arruinó todo o no?... ¿No se suponía que aceptó venir para dejarle en claro a ella que ya no importaba? Entonces ¿por qué se sentía así, con rabia al verlos juntos, con unas ganas asesinas de matarlo… y a ella también por no rechazar su toque? Se supone que eso son… celos. No! Eso no puede ser, debe de haber una razón lógica a todo esto, debía ser la costumbre, pero cuál… habían estado separados, bueno eso era scundario ahora que sabía que ella tenía un bebé, de ella y de él. Papá. Mamá, una familia.

Se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana, había comenzado a llover; lo hizo sentir más solo que nunca. Solo, cuando estaba con ella… no!, o si?...

Tocan la puerta. Sus hermanos. Justo cuando estaba en decidir por la venganza o por ella.

"Gaara-sama, somos nosotros" –dice Temari volviendo a tocar- "Ábrenos por favor"

"Largo de aquí, quiero estar solo" –les dice y así estaban cerca de media hora hasta que escuchó click, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Él se pone en guardia para votarlos pero entra Temari directamente a abrazarlo dejándolo anonadado.

"Lo siento, Gaara" –lo estrecha más fuerte y entra Kankuro- "Pero no te dejaremos esta vez"

"…_**esta vez…" **_resonó en la cabeza de Gaara- "Ahora estaremos aquí" –Gaara se relaja un poco ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y recordando la vez pasada, ahora ellos estaban con él. Lo sentía.

"Quieras o no!" –dice Kankuro sonriendo

"Gracias" –dice Gaara y se deja llevar por sus emociones. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

**..:.**

Hinata no podía aceptarlo, casarse con Neji, no podía porque ella amaba a Gaara y quería ser feliz quería vivir para siempre con él y su hijo. Además Gaara ya vio a su hijo. Va buscar a Neji.

"Neji-niichan eso no va a suceder" –le dice a un Neji sumido en sus propios pensamientos- "Yo amo a…" –Neji se pone delante de ella en un santiamén cosa que asusta a Hinata, su hijo lo había dejado encargado a una sirvienta para enfrentar a Neji

"_No lo digas_" –susurra Neji- "Es lo que debemos hacer por la honra del apellido Hyyuga, eso habría querido su padre"

"Y también hubiese querido mi inflicidad, Neji acaso todavía no lo entiendes" –Hinata se siente triste- "aún después de muerte ¿piensas seguir siendole fiel?"

"Yo no lo fui del todo pero lo hago más por el bienestar de todos, entiendelo Hinata, ya no te hablo como primo sino como un amigo aconsejándote" –le dice

"¿Tú me quieres?" –le pregunta de un solo tajo

"Yo… yo Hinata" –se sonroja levemente y desvía la mirada

"Lo ves, seríamos infelices" –Neji la acerca a él y la besa. Hinata se queda shockeada pero logra empujar un poco a Neji rechazándolo- "Ne… Neji-niichan!"

"Yo te quiero Hinata" –le dice y comienza a irse

"Yo… yo amo a Gaara" –le dice con ojos llorosos- "Gomen, Neji-niichan" –Neji se vuelve hacia ella

"No te preocupes, yo arreglaré todo para la boda, lo ant…" –pero es interrumpido por Hinata

"Nooo!!! Yo no me quiero casar contigo Neji-niichan" –le grita- "Tú ers y serás siempre mi niichan, no más" –llora más audiblemente y Neji se acerca y trata de tomarle la mano pero Hinata lo zafa- "No quiero lastimarte más, por favor Neji-niichan no me hagas… no nos hagas esto"

"A lo mejor me parezco un poco a su padre" –dice mientras mira la lluvia caer por la puerta- "No le puedo negar que esto lo hago más por mí que por el apellido" –Hinata lo mira- "Yo siempre la quise y veo en este problema mi oportunidad" –la mira y se acerca lentamente- "Llegaremos a querernos, Hinata"

"No, Neji-niichan" –se levanta- "si de verdad me quisieras me dejarías ser feliz con él, velarías ante todo y todos por mi felicidad" –lo mira con decisión- "Y mi felicidad es él" –Neji mira para abajo y se aleja

"Mañana en la mañana nos casaremos" –le dice y Hinata siente desfallecer

Él al ser el mayor; y como Hinata se había escapado de la mansión tiempo atrás; quedó a cargo por decisión de los viejos y de Hanabi, quien todavía no se sentía preparada para asumir tremenda responsabilidad, y todo lo que decidiera se debía respetar pase lo que pase.

Hinata sabía que se casaría pasado mañana con Neji…

**..:.**

"Me parece perfecto Gaara, en todo lo que decidas te apoyaremos" –dice Temari emocionada al escuchar la decisión de Gaara

"Sí Gaara, haremos que Hinata vuelva contigo así sea a rastras" –Temari le pega a Kankuro

"Ustedes solo atinen a obedecerme" –los dos bajan la mirada- "Por favor, que de Hinata me encargo yo" –pero en ese momento alguien entra, era Naruto y Sakura

"Pero ¿qué rayos?" –iba a increparles por entrar sin anunciarse, aunque no había puerta

"Neji… Hinata" –Naruto estaba cansado porque había ido corriendo hacia el hotel una vez que Hanabi les había contado lo del matrimonio a Sakura y a él; los tres habían ido a ver a Hinata y esta les conto que ella pasado mañana se casaba- "Hinata pasado mañana se casa con Neji"

"¿Qué!?" –grita Gaara y sale disparada hacia la mansión

**..:.**

Neji encargó que los de Konoha se enterasen sobre el casamiento Hyuuga, incluida entre todos Ten Ten quien no había dudado en ir a la mansión

"¿Pero qué hago aquí?" –dice mientras se acercaba más y más a la mansión- "¿será en vano confesarme ahora a Neji?" –Neji se sorprende al verla

"Ten Ten, ocurrió algo, ¿una misión?" –le pregunta haciéndola saltar

"Neji" –se calma un poco del susto- "Yo vine por… porque…"

"¿Por lo del casamiento? Ya abrá tiempo para que me felicites Ten Ten" –le dice aburrido- "Ahora tengo mucho que hacer, hasta luego e igualmente gracias" –le da la espalda

"Estoy enamorada de ti" –le grita y Neji se asombre y se voltea para verla- "Me… me gusta Neji, por favor no te cases con Hinata" –se arrodilla. A Neji le atacaron un millón de emociones nuevas, parecidas a la que sentía por Hinata pero mucho más fuertes. Se había enamorado de Ten Ten, lo descubrió

"Eso… eso es imposible Ten Ten, ya lo decidí" –se dirige adentro de la casa pero sentía una opresión en su corazón al dejar a la chica tirada pero no podía hacer nada ya. Ya era muy tarde- "Lo siento"

Ten Ten se quedó allí arrodillada llorando.

**..:.**

"Espera un momento Gaara" –gritaba Temari tratando de seguir a su hermano junto con Naruto y Kankuro, pero había adquirido una rapidez increíble- "Tenemos que pensar"

"Al diablo con eso" –grito Gaara y corrió mucho más rápido llegando a la mansión antes que todos y mira Neji allí parado, esperándolo

"Veo que te enteraste" –le dice Neji, pero ahora después del incidente con Ten Ten quedó muy triste- "Por favor, no interfieras" –se da media vuelta

"¿Qué NO INTERFIERA?" –grita Gaara- "¿eres estúpido o qué?" –en eso Hinata sale a ver el griterio y mira a Gaara todo enojado- "Pelea conmigo, no te dejaré que te quedes con ella"

"¿Por qué?" –Neji le pregunta muy calmado

"Eres estúpido, sin duda" –se mofa Gaara- "Porque yo la amo!!" –Todos se quedan mirándolo y Hinata hace acto de presencia

"Gaara" –lo nombra muy feliz y Gaara no pudo resistir el impulso de ir en su encuentro pero Neji se interpone

"Cuento con el respaldo de toda la gente influyente de Konoha, la familia Hyuuga no es en vano la más poderosa de aquí e influyente en otras, hasta la hokage me apoya y podemos hacerte la guerra si así lo pido" –Neji lo mira- "Así que por favor, retírate" –coge a Hinata de la mano y la conduce hacia dentro de la mansión

"Rayos" –maldice Gaara y cuando iba tras ellos. Naruto se interpone

"No lo hagas Gaara, no serviría de nada" –Gaara lo mira incrédulo- "Tengo un plan"


	18. En busca de mi felicidad II

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Luego de lo ocurrido, nuestros chicos van a casa de Naruto para que este les diga el famoso plan que dijo tener

"Gomenasai, Gaara" -dice Naruto con sus ojos en formas de puntos y jugando con su dedo en el suelo mientras Gaara no se impresiona mucho

"Mmm... era de esperarse eso de ti..." -mira fuera de la ventana, a la aldea. Sakura se percata

"Bueno ya que el baka de Naruto no sirvió para nada, tendremos que pensar en un plan maestro" -dice levantando los brazos hacia el cielo pero los dos chicos estaban esanimados totalmente- "Vamos, ánimo"

En eso tocan la puerta decididamente y todos voltean a verla pero Sakura se apresura a abrirla, era Hanabi

"Hanabi-chan!!" -dice Sakura sorprendida junto con Naruto que desde su siitio pudo verla pero Gaara volvió la vista hacia afuera, hacia un punto en blanco

"Yo... yo..." -dice tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo y cuando ve a Gaara grita- "VENGO PARA AYUDAR" -todos la miran sorprendidos, incluido Gaara

"De... demo... pasa Hanabi-chan" -dice Sakura aun no repuesta del sobresalto. Cierra la puerta.

"No me digas Hanabi-chan" -le susurra pero es interrumpida por Gaara

"¿Es verdad lo que dijiste antes?" -se pone frente a ella

"HAI" -dice Hanabi- "Yo quiero ayudarlos con el plan que dijo Naruto tener para salvar a Hinata-neesan" -dice señalando a Naruto. Lo deprime mucho más y todos ponen una cara de "abatimiento"- "¿Qué ocurre, dije algo malo?"

"No, solo que..." -dice Gaara desviand la mirada- "No hay plan... todavía"

"Lo estamos pensando" -responde Sakura y mira a Naruto que estaba con la cara de cachorro arrepentido

"Gomeeeeeeeeen" -dice Naruto. Sakura y Hanabi sonríen y Gaara hace una media sonrisa mirándolo

"Ya, olvídalo, total tus planes no son de confiar, pensemos en uno nuevo" -dice Gaara con resignación y Naruto se levanta mucho más animado

"Yooooshh.... vamos a hacerlo" -dice brillando de alegría

"Baka" -dice Sakura mientras sonríe al igual Hanabi e incluso Gaara un poco

Todos se sientan alrededor de la mesa y comienzan a hablar. Hanabai aportaba con los detalles que pudo escuchar acerca de la boda y la celebración. Sakura y Naruto solo asentían mientras escuchaban y Gaara se puso muy serio. Hanabi termina de hablar. 5 minutos después de un incómodo silencio.

"No se me ocurre nada" -gritan Naruto y Sakura. En eso a Hanabi se le prende el foquito.

"¿Y si conbatimos amor contra amor?" -dice mirando al horizonte. Todos la miran

"¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ...?" -gritan los tres restantes

**. Moshi.:.**

"¿POR QUÉ NEJIII...?" -grita Hinata mientras corría hacia la dirección del chico- "TODAVÍA NO ENTIENDO TU MOTIVO" -dice y cae al suelo de rodilla y llora- "NO HAY DERECHO" -lo mira muy enojada- "NO NOS PUEDES HACER ESTO... NI A MI NI A GAARA" -Neji le responde sin siquiera voltear a verla

"Ya lo decidimos, los viejos y yo, por el futuro de nues...." -Hinata se levanta con la mirada agachada y se acerca aél, lo voltea y le da una sonora cachetada

"No quiero excusas" - dice y levanta la mirada - "QUIERO SABER TU POR QUÉ" -le grita y Neji retrocede un poco

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" -pregunta Neji muy melancólicamente. Hinata se trata de calmar pero no lo logra

"SÍ!!"- le vuelve a gritar

"Porque en esta decisión de los viejos, yo..." -la mira- "Yo encontré mi oportunidad de estar contigo" -Hinata se sorprende y abe los ojos mirándolo desorbitada

Hinata se tambalea pero aún sin quitar la mirada sobre él y le pregunta

"¿Por qué?" -le pregunta Hinata y cuando Neji le iba a responder ella prosigue- "¿Por qué eres tan egoista?"

A Neji le cayó esa acusación como agua fría, mejor dicho helada; ¿EGOISTA? se preguntaba y cuando le iba a preguntar a Hinata por qué lo dijo, ella le respondió

"Eres egoista al no dejarme ser feliz a mí" -dice Hinata muy triste- "¿ Por qué lo haces?" -lo mira enojada, con odio. Neji se controla y le responde

"Es por el bien de..." -Hinata le lanza una mirada amenazadora y él entiende- "Porque simplemente te amo" -Hinata se queda en shock, ella penaba que más lo hacía por el odio que él sintió por ella años atrás cosas del bouke y souke pero Neji... ¿la amaba? eso tenía que ser mentira, que le gustara como mujer eso era seguramente lo que quería decir... ¿no?- "YO TE AMO, HINATA" -le dice enérgicamente Neji a la chica

"No hablas en serio Neji, yo sé que..." -le incrimina la chica pero en eso él se le adelanta, la toma la cara y le roba un beso y se va, dejándola más confundida de lo que estaba

Esto estaba mal... muy mal...

**. Moshi.:. **

"¿Eso en realidad funcionará?" -pregunta Sakura

"Claro que síííííí... el amora siempre triunfará" -dice Naruto mirando hacia el horizonte muy brillante

"Baka, pero Neji am..." -mira temblando hacia Gaara y este la mira enojado pero desvía la mirada; se agacha para susurrar a Naruto y Hanabi- "... ama a Hinata ¿no, Hanabi-chan?" -Hanabi asiente y Naruto... también

"Pero no está demás intentarlo ¿no?" -pregunta Hanabi. Los chicos asienten

"Yooooshh.... entonces hagámoslo" -grita Naruto

"Haiiii!!" -gritan emocionadas Hanabi y Sakura en eso Gaara se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia la puerta

"No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada" -los demás se levantan para intentar detenerlo- "Gracias, ya regreso"

Los tres se quedan anonadados sin saber que hacer y en eso Naruto y Sakura se miran y los ojos les brillan...

"Hai!!!" -gritan los dos y toman a Hanabi por los brazos y salen corriendo con ella. Pasan corriendo por el lado de Gaara y se despiden con la mano

"..." -los mira alejarse Gaara- "Bakas" -y sonríe...

**. Moshi.:.**

Luego de lo sucedido con Neji, Hinata se dedicó a su pequeño... estaba dándole de mamar en su cuarto

"Mi pequeño, ¿qué será de nosotros?" -le hablar Hinata a su bebé

"Estarán junto a mí..." -Hinata se sorprende y mira hacia su ventana que tenía vista hacia fuera de la mansión- "... está decidido" -Hinata sonríe y se le juntan lágrimas en los ojos- "Tadaima" -Gaara le sonría y mira a su hijo

"O... okaeri, Gaara-kun" -Hinata con su hijo en brazos se le acerca a él.

Se miran. Después de la noticia de su boda y que Gaara se halla enfrentado a Neji, ella sabía que él la había perdonado pero no tuvieron tiempo de decirse lo que sentían y mucho menos de decirle que ella estaba tan arrepentida y equivocada este último año, pero... ahora él estaba allí, de pie con la luz de afuera iluminándolo angelicalmente y con una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor mi´randola a ella y asu hjo "Esto es mucho para mi corazón" pensó Hinata para sus adentros "pero no a partir de ahora no desperdiciaré ninguno de estos momentos" Se empina, teniendo cuidado con el bebé y se acerca a Gaara, este baja la cabeza y sus labios se tocan, se besan y en ese beso se demuestran su inmenso amora recíproco, su arrepentimiento, su alivio... pero escuchan a lo lejos un suave llanto.

"Oh" -dice Hinata tratando de calmarlo, luego mira a Gaara. Este le sonríe y mira a su hijo

"¿Estás segura de que es mío?" -le pregunta en son de broma y Hinata se le juntan las lágrimas en los ojos y con su cara triste, Gaara la ve y se asusta- "N..no... esa no era mi intención" -la calma- "Está más que claro de que es mío, nuestro" -Hinata se sonroja y le regala una sonrisa. Se vuelven a besar- "Te he extrañado tanto, Hinata-hime" -se confiesa Gaara mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño y se pone serio- "Por eso he decidido que nunca te volveré a perder" -Hinata sabía que se refería a Neji y su boda... Oh,oh dura realidad

"Gaara-kun... gomen" -se disculpa y agacha la cabeza. Gaara la acerca a él tomándola por su hombro y la apega a su pecho

"Olvidemos ese mal momento, por favor" -Hinata se relaja- "Ahora hay que pensar en este nuevo problema"

"Hai" -responde mientras su bebé sonrie a sus padres

"Es... es muy lindo" -confiesa Gaara- "Se parece mucho a ti"

"¿Tú crees eso?" -le pregunta- "Yo pensé que se parecía a ti" -le sonrié

"Nuestro hijo" -suspira- "Soy tan feliz así, contigo, con él... una familia ¿no?"

"Una fmilia" -afirma

"Definitivamente no te perderé.. sabes, Naruto, Sakura y Hanabi estaban planeando algo..." -se intiida- "Algo muy raro pero están seguros que eso funcionará"

"Yo también estoy segura de ello" -le dice Hinata y Gaara se sorprende

"Ni siquiera sabes cuál es" -le dice en tono burlón

"Tienes razón" -dice Hinata- "Pero estoy segura que no fallará porque está echo con amor" -Gaara abre sus ojos muy grandes- "... y tú me has demostrado que las cosas hechas con amor... jamás fallan ¿no?" -Hinata levanta la vista y le sonríe. Gaara que se quedó muy sorprendido, la mira y le sonríe

"Tienes toda la razón, Hinata-hime" -descanda su cabeza sobre la de ella- "Todo lo echo con amor..." -ambos se vuelven a mirar y luego a su bebé

"... es perfecto" -dicen al unisono

Se quedaron allí los tres abrazados y mirando a su hijo, el tiempo pareciese que se hubiese detenido; a su alrededor solo existían ellos y nadie más... lejos de las preocupaciones, del mundo y así permanecieron unos momento largos sin decirse nada, comunicándose corporalmente y a veces con miradas llenas de amor... definitivamente estaban felices pero la realidad toca su puerta

"Lo sabía... ¿qué haces aquí?" -dice Neji entrando intempestivamente al cuarto de Hinata. Gaara ni se mueve pero Hinata se pone muy nerviosa, comienza a temblar

"¿Tú qué crees?" -lo reto con la mirada y voz

"Maldito" -maldice a sus adentro- "Retírate de una vez antes de que me arrepienta y..." -mira a Hinata pegada a Gaara y mirándolo a él con miedo e inmediatamente se dijo, adiós autocontrol- "y te mate"

"Ja,ja,ja..." -Gaara estalla en carcajadas dejando sorpendida a Hinata y muy pero muy enojado a Neji- "¿Estás de coña?" (N/A: siempre quise escribir esta fracesita, es que siempre lo leo en los animes n__n... gomen si suena feo)

"Lárgate!!! o pelea!!" -le espeta Neji

Y cuando los dos iban a chocar, Hinata se levanta con el bebé aún en brazos

"No peleen, onegai" -pide Hinata- "Alterará al niño" -luego se voltea a ver cara a cara a Gaara y le dice- "Vuelve Gaara-kun onegai" -Gaara se apresura a responderle

"Pero..." -Hinata pone un dedo sobre sus labios y le dice

"Yo y él" -señala al bebé con la cabeza- "Confiamos ciegamente en ti de una familia" -le sonríe

"Es una promesa" -le responde

"....una promesa" -se besan y se sonríen

"Suficiente, largo" -grita Neji a Gaara.

Gaara solo atina a verlo furiosamente y luego se levanta de la cama donde estaban sentados momentos antes con Hinata y su hijo y se dirige a la ventana y pone un pie sobre el marco y voltea a ver a Hinata y le dice con su sonrisa mas cool que podría tener con un brillito en los dientes y su dedo indicando "OK"

"Nuestra promesa" -le guiña el ojo y luego se lanza hacia afuera desapareciendo entre salto y salto

"Kakoiii!!! Genial!!" -dice Hinata con ojos brillando de la emoción

"Puedo haber usado la puerta, este tipo" -dice Neji muy mosqueado y luego mira a Hinata y ve que su irada cambio, ahora sólo había melancolí... No estaba seguro que podría vivir con eso el resto de su vida _**"Pero qué cosas piensas Neji, esta es tu oportunidad y no hay nada que lo haga cambiar" **_pensó y luego se retira de la habitación con un portazo

"... nuestra promesa... Gaara-kun... cúmplela" -susurra Hinata acercándose a la ventana.

Ahora se sentía mas renovada, con más fuerzas de luchar por él, por su bebé, por ella misma... esta sería una promesa eecha con mucho, muuuucho amor....

N/A::: ohayooooooooo minaaaaaaaaaa....

gomen gomen gomen... por la demora es que como ya les dije no jay ningun ADONIS en quién inspirarme y bueno todavía seguiré el fic como unos 2 o 3 capis más y haré una nueva novela romántica NO LEMOn T^T.... con un usuario nuevo porque les voy a enseñar el nuevo fic a mis amigas y no quiero q se descubra el pasado oscuro mio, será publicada en cuanto termine este fic y espero que sigan apoyándome (claro si les gusta la tramma) a pesar de no ser lemon T^T... de verdad muchas gracias por la acogida de este fic les estoy muy agradecido porque a pesar de q no publico mucho... muchas siguen aguantandome mis bajones y eso.... de vdd muchas gracias y bueno espero que les halla gustado y les recomiendo un manga y anime q mire hace tiempo y que desempolvando cajas volví a ver LOVELY COMPLEEEXXX!!! es liiiindo ese Otani bueno byeeeeeeee....

P:D sé que es un pequeñísimo cap pero no quería dejarlas picadas, perdón para el proximo haré mi mejor esfuerzo =D


End file.
